TU FORMA DE SER
by Kristhen Love
Summary: AU/OoC. Lo conocí gracias a su hermano menor Inuyasha, al final el se quedó con Kikyo, muchos creen que anda con ella porque se obsesionó conmigo, ya que ella tiene un parecido conmigo, pero a mi no me importa. Él salió con un par de chicas hasta que llegué yo a su vida, no parece demostrar afecto, no es muy cariñoso en apariencia, pero cuando estamos solos es realmente apasionado.
1. Estudiante de administración

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia es de mi autoría, las ideas que aquí se encuentran son exclusivamente mías, sin embargo los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, la creadora de estos personajes es la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 1. Estudiante de administración.**

«Sango y yo además de ir juntas al mismo instituto vivíamos en el mismo departamento, Tokio es una ciudad muy linda pero el ritmo de vida puede ser muy agitado, entre a la carrera de administración en cuanto me gradúe planeo tener mí propio corporativo, no sé si tengo muy altas expectativas pero es lo que más deseo. Mi amiga Sango está estudiando finanzas, es un año mayor que yo, su novio está en la misma carrera, al parecer planean comprometerse estoy disfrutando mucho de mi soltería, salgo eventualmente con algún amigo, pero nada serio, aun me reservo para el amor verdadero, además estoy enfocada en mi carrera.»

–Kagome, vamos se nos hará tarde.

–Sí Sango, ya estoy lista.

En una linda mansión al norte de la ciudad de Tokio dos jóvenes apuestos se preparan para irse al instituto ambos estudiaban la carrera de administración pero uno de ellos estaba un año adelante, ya que era mayor.

–Inuyasha, apúrate sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde.

–Ya voy.

–Jaken enciende el auto.

–Como usted ordene Joven Sesshomaru.

Jaken era empleado de los Taisho, desde que ellos eran recién nacidos y aunque Sesshomaru parecía tener un carácter muy duro, Jaken le tenía mucho aprecio y Sesshomaru igual aunque no lo demostrase.

–Inuyasha, te espero en el auto no demores o tendrás que irte caminando.

–Como molestas Sesshomaru, ya estoy listo es mi primer año y quiero lucir bien probablemente encuentre alguna chica.

–¡BAKA! ¿Vas a estudiar o a buscar chicas?

–Se pueden hacer las dos cosas que no.

–Simplemente Inmaduro.

Después de decir esto Sesshomaru le dio la espalda a su hermano menor y se dirigió hacia la entrada principal, Jaken ya los esperaba en el automóvil para llevarlos al instituto.

Sango y Kagome caminaban al instituto ya que vivían a unas pocas cuadras del plantel, ambas mujeres iban muy felices, Kagome además de feliz, muy nerviosa ya que era su primer año, apenas conocería amigos y tenía algo de pánico.

Entró una llamada al móvil de Kagome, se apresuró a responder.

–Bueno, habla Higurashi.

–Hola hermosa ¿cómo estás? hablaba para desearte mucha suerte en tu primer día.

–¡Aaaaah etto!, Ari...arigato! Ban...kotsu.

–Quería escuchar tu voz hermosa, cuando volveremos a salir.

–Mmh, bueno yo... Bankotsu no lo tomes a mal pero, es mi primera semana en el instituto y no creo poder salir, ¡Gommenasai!

–Mmh... ok hermosa lo entiendo, tiene semanas que no has querido verme nena no te entiendo.

–No es eso Bankotsu, es solo que...

–¿Qué?

–Entiéndeme, te dije que por ahora no quiero ninguna relación formal, solo quiero completar el instituto.

–Kagome, pero sabes que yo...

–No Bankotsu, no lo digas ¡BASTA! Si continúas con eso será mejor que no me llames nuevamente.

–Pero Kag...

La llamada fue cortada por Kagome, Bankotsu era el chico con el que Kagome salía, se divertían mucho, él era atento y caballeroso con ella; pero Kagome no iba en serio, le encantaba el trato que él le daba pero para ella eso no parecía suficiente algo le faltaba y no sabía que...

–Kagome-chan ¿Estás bien?

–Mmh… ah sí Sango, era Bankotsu nuevamente.

–Pude darme cuenta y ¿qué sucedió?

–Nuevamente planeaba decirme esas dos palabras que no quiero escuchar.

–¿Kagome no crees que estás exagerando?

–Claro que no Sango, cuando le dije que nos conoceríamos, le dejé claro que no seriamos novios y que él no podría decirme esas dos palabras, quiero enfocarme en la carrera además... para ser honesta Sango debo decir que lo quiero como un amigo; pero nada más.

–Entiendo, pues si es así amiga sabes que estoy contigo, es mejor que seas honesta, para que no te lastimen y no lastimes a nadie.

–Gracias Sango, por eso eres mi hermanita mayor consentida.

–Y tú mi hermanita menor consentida.

Después de esa plática Kagome apagó su móvil y aceleraron su paso, no quería llegar tarde el primer día y Sango quería llegar pronto a ver a Miroku. Durante las vacaciones no pudieron verse porque los padres de él se lo llevaron a un viaje, así que ella estaba ansiosa.

–¡Jaken! mantente al tanto de tu móvil, te llamaré para que pases por nosotros.

–Claro que si amo Sesshomaru, les recuerdo que el día de mañana sus padres vuelven de su viaje de negocios.

–Está bien Jaken.

Inuyasha iba en silencio enviando mensajes desde el móvil, no tenía muy buena relación con su hermano mayor y prefería estar enamorando chicas por el móvil, además estaba ansioso por llegar, sabía que él era atractivo además de que su hermano Sesshomaru era muy codiciado por varias señoritas y sabía que eso le daba puntos a él, ya que las chicas sabrían que él y el atractivo chico de Segundo Año de Administración eran hermanos.

Después de caminar mucho más rápido, Kagome y Sango se encontraban paradas frente al instituto Shikon No Tama en el rostro de Kagome de dibujaba emoción pero a la vez muchos nervios.

–Sanguito mi hermosa extrañaba ese cuerpo.

Una voz masculina tras las dos chicas las sobresalto un poco aunque ambas sabían quien se dirigía a Sango con tal peculiaridad

–¡Miroku! Mi amor, no podías decirme algo más dulce y menos pervertido.

–Mi hermosa sabes que no puedo evitar admirar tu hermosa figura, desearía que ya estemos casados para poder disfrutarte completita–. Decía Miroku mientras la sujetaba con lujuria por la cintura.

–Miroku por favor, Kagome-chan esta aquí, no digas esas cosas.

–Hola pequeña Kagome, estrenándote como chica de instituto, mucha suerte en tu primer día, vamos a ver las listas para checar en que grupo y aula nos toca esta vez.

Los tres jóvenes entraron al plantel, mientras un lujoso auto llegaba a la entrada principal, dos apuestos jóvenes peli-plateados bajaron del auto, uno caminaba con un porte muy alto, mirando siempre sobre sus hombros, parecía no inmutarse al ver que varias féminas babeaban al verlo, mientras que el otro joven iba perdido en los mensajes del móvil, de igual manera ya comenzaba a llamar la atención de las chicas de Primer Año.

CONTINUARÁ...

BY: Kristhen Love


	2. Encuentro con el pasado

**Capítulo 2. Encuentro con el pasado.**

Los tres jóvenes entraron al plantel, mientras un lujoso auto llegaba a la entrada principal, dos apuestos jóvenes peli-plateados bajaron del auto, uno caminaba con un porte muy alto, mirando siempre sobre sus hombros, parecía no inmutarse al ver que varias féminas babeaban al verlo, mientras que el otro joven iba perdido en los mensajes del móvil, de igual manera ya comenzaba a llamar la atención de las chicas de primer año.

–Date prisa Inuyasha, deja por un momento el móvil, o pretendes que yo busque en que aula quedaste.

–Ya voy Sesshomaru, puedes dejarme en paz.

Mientras tanto Kagome, Sango y Miroku miraban las listas buscando sus respectivos nombres, Kagome estaba nerviosa checando las listas de los de primer año, cuando por fin encontró su nombre en una de las listas.

– Chicos estoy en 1C de administración.

– Que bien Kagome es uno de los mejores salones, bueno ahí fue donde Miroku y yo iniciamos con la carrera.

– Sí, exactamente ahí fue donde Sanguito y yo hicimos muchas pero muchas...– Miroku estaba hablando de una forma tan pervertida.

– ¡Miroku! ¡Pero que estás diciendo!, no hemos hecho nada de eso, no mientas–. Sango estaba completamente ruborizada.

–Claro que si hermosa, hemos hecho muchas pero muchas...'tareas' - replicó Miroku.

–¡Eres un baka!

Kagome solo los miraba discutir, estaba algo nerviosa y tenía esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago pero eran debido a su inicio como estudiante de instituto.

–Bueno chicos yo me retiro iré a mi aula, no quiero llegar de último, para que todos se me queden viendo.

–Ok Kagome-chan... buena suerte–, dijo Sango.

–Mucha suerte pequeña Kagome–, replicó Miroku.

–Muchas gracias a ambos y Miroku sólo soy un año menor.

–Si eso lo se pequeña Kagome; pero ya me acostumbré a llamarte así.

Ambos rieron mientras Kagome se marchaba rumbo a su destino.

Nervios que nervios, espero tener pronto amigas, espero que no sea como cuando estuve en el colegio, es estresante tener que estar huyendo de los chicos todo el tiempo, quiero hacer las cosas bien, con Bankotsu hice todo mal y por eso el no acepta que yo no tengo sentimientos de amor por él, ya que siempre lo veré como a un amigo.

Kagome estaba parada frente al aula 1C, así que ya no había marcha atrás lo haría lo más pronto posible para que sus nervios terminaran. Abrió la puerta de su salón y caminó hacia el interior, ya se habían reunido varios estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, entonces las miradas se centraron en ella. Kagome tenía un ligero tono carmesí en las mejillas, ya que varios chicos le chiflaban, ella se apresuró a caminar y se acomodó en una silla que estaba cerca del ventanal, tenía una linda vista, podría distraerse mientras las clases daban inicio.

– ¿A...ome?

Una voz masculina la llamó y ella no sabía si voltear, quien en ese salón podría saber su nombre, poco a poco fue levantando la mirada, hasta que sus ojos color chocolate se encontraron con unos hermosos ojos color azul intenso.

–¿Ko...Koga? ¿Eres tú?–, cuestionó Kagome incrédula.

–Si Aome soy yo Koga... ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? aunque sigues igual de hermosa.

–Gracias Koga... Tú siempre tan lindo, desde que te cambiaste de colegio no sabía nada de ti, creo que eso fue mi culpa.

–No digas eso Aome.

–Es la verdad Koga, desde que te marchaste del colegio no dejé de culparme, pero éramos unos niños y no creí que fueras a tomar tan enserio nuestra relación; pero mejor olvidemos ese tema, dime que has hecho ¿Tienes novia? o ¿Ya estás casado?

–Haciéndome reír como siempre… no Aome no me he casado todavía; pero si tengo novia, ella está en este mismo instituto está iniciando la carrera de Finanzas.

–¡Woow! ¡¿En serio?!, igual que Sango, sólo que ella lleva un año de ventaja.

–Te refieres a Sango, esa Sango la novia del pervertido.

–Igual me haces reír Koga. Sí 'esa Sango' aún anda con Miroku de hecho están por comprometerse.

–Vaya no me lo esperaba de alguien tan Don Juan.

–Y, ¿Cómo se llama tu novia Koga?

–Se llama Ayame, es una chica dulce, aunque para ser honesto, cuando comencé mi relación con ella, fue porque me recordó mucho a ti, su forma de ser era similar.

–Koga, en serio lo siento, sabes que no fue mi intención lastimarte, pero simplemente éramos unos niños y siempre me decías que nos casaríamos, entre en pánico... sentía que la boda seria en unos días.

–Si tienes razón y te entiendo, yo solía ser muy persistente con lo de casarnos y no te reprocho nada, aprendí a querer a Ayame además de que estuvo conmigo en los momentos difíciles; pero dime tú ¿Tienes novio?

–No Koga, realmente creo que soy una mala persona.

–¿Por qué lo dices? ¡Eso no es verdad!

–Verás hace unos meses conocí a un chico llamado Bankotsu, comenzamos a salir como amigos, le dejé en claro que no tendría nada formal, le prohibí que utilizara esas cinco letras que forman esas dos palabras... por su bien y por el mío; pero hace unas dos semanas el insiste en usarlas, quería que saliéramos pero yo no puedo...

–¿No puedes? o ¿No quieres?

–No lo sé Koga, quisiera terminar mi carrera, estar al frente de una empresa, no lo sé, me aterra pensar en que una relación pudiera interrumpir mis planes.

–Cuando verdaderamente te enamores, nada de eso te importará, te estás negando a amar, pero cuando menos te lo esperes estará frente a ti.

«Puede estar frente a ella o a sus espaldas», era el pensamiento de un ojiambar.

Kagome estaba tan nerviosa que no se había fijado de la persona que se había sentado tras ella, y la plática que tenía con Koga estaba tan interesante, tenían tres años sin verse, desde que Kagome le dijo a Koga que si lo quería pero únicamente como amigo. El decidió poner tierra de por medio, así que se cambió de colegio, era difícil ver a la niña que le rompió el corazón.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Inuyasha El Galan

**Capítulo 3. InuYasha el galán.**

_-"Puede estar frente a ella o a sus espaldas _\- era el pensamiento de un ojiambar - _es una linda chica, pero no se ha topado con alguien que realmente la valore y la haga sentir especial, siento que me quedaré con ella"._

El ojiámbar estaba atento a la conversación de la peliazabache, le había llamado la atención su forma de ser y quería probar suerte conquistándola. Mientras en el aula 2A de Administración un chico estúpidamente sensual ~ (*q*) ~, se encontraba con una chica de hermosa piel blanca y ojos color carmesí.

\- Hola amor, ya extrañaba ver esos hermosos ojos color ámbar - decía la mujer mientras se le colgaba por el cuello al hermoso chico de mirada fría.

\- Kagura ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta este tipo de escenitas.

\- Pero ¿por qué amor?, si somos novios, además te extrañaba.

\- Apenas nos vimos la semana pasada o ¿ya lo olvidaste?

\- Eso no importa te extrañaba, ven aquí.

Ella lo sujetó del cuello y lo llevó hasta sus labios dándole un efusivo beso, él más que estar contento se disgustó por la acción ya que le parecía infantil, las compañeras de clase veían la escena unas sufrían, otras envidiaban a Kagura y unas simplemente se emocionaban viendo a la pareja besarse.

\- Kagura ya basta - dijo Sesshomaru en un susurro.

\- ¡Basta! ¿Por qué? Solo quiero demostrarte que te amo, ¿tan malo es eso?

\- No juegues conmigo Kagura, sé que lo haces más para demostrarles a las demás que tú eres quien está conmigo, te gusta ser el centro de atención y disfrutas ver que te envidian.

\- ¡Pues sí! no tengo por qué negarlo, me gusta que esas tontas se den cuenta que tú eres mío, además no sé porque te portas así, si fuiste tú el que me invito a salir y fuiste tú quien me pidió que fuera tu novia.

\- Eso ya lo sé Kagura y todo era diferente, pero creo que si las cosas siguen así lo mejor será...

\- No Sesshomaru, no te atrevas - interrumpió Kagura.

\- Hablaremos de esto después, a mí no me gusta dar espectáculos.

Luego de eso el ambarino se situó en su lugar, en ese momento ella tenía ganas de hacerle una escena al ambarino; pero no se atrevió, sabía que eso podría ser el final de su relación con él y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo y ser la burla de su grupo.

Las clases ya habían dado inicio en el aula 1C los jóvenes estaban presentándose en clases con su tutor, cuando llegó el turno de presentarse a Kagome los chicos fijaron su mirada atenta en ella haciendo que un tono carmesí invadiera su rostro.

\- Soy Higurashi Kagome, tengo 17 años y espero que podamos llevarnos bien -n/n .

Los compañeros de Kagome armaron un alboroto, gritando que todos deseaban ser sus amigos, provocando que ella se sonrojara aún más, el turno de la persona que se encontraba a espaldas de Kagome llegó y su presentación dejó babeando a las chicas.

\- Hola Buenos días mi nombre es Taisho Inuyasha tengo 17 años y espero tener amigos y AMIGAS.

El chico ambarino había puesto énfasis en esa última palabra (AMIGAS), las chicas del salón estaban que se derretían, a punto de sufrir colapsos o derrames nasales, Kagome se dio la vuelta ligeramente para ver quién era el chico pues no le había puesto mucha atención al principio.

Al voltear sus ojos color chocolate fueron hipnotizados por unos hermosos ojos color ámbar que la miraban de la misma forma hipnotizante, permanecieron así por algunos segundos las chicas miraban con odio a Kagome y los chicos miraban con recelo a Inuyasha.

\- Hola Kagome - Dijo el ojiámbar.

\- n/n Hoo...hola Inu...yasha - respondió Kagome nerviosa.

\- Es un gusto conocerte bonita - decía Inuyasha.

Estiró su mano como para saludarla y ella accedió entregándole su mano, pero Inuyasha en lugar de estrecharla la tomo suavemente y la dirigió hasta sus labios, le dió un suave beso en la muñeca, Kagome sentía que la cara le ardía demasiado, sus compañeras estaban emocionadas y sus compañeros a punto de tirarse sobre Inuyasha.

\- Jóvenes que les sucede, están en un salón de clases, dejen sus juegos para más tarde.

La maestra llamó la atención de todos, Kagome le dio la espalda a Inuyasha, estaba sorprendida por la caballerosidad de Inuyasha pero igual por su atractivo visual, su cabello extrañamente plateado, recogido en una coleta alta, y esos ojos color ámbar tan hipnotizantes.

_I__nuyasha es guapísimo, es un caballero ¿cómo no me había fijado que él estaba atrás de mi? u/u ¡BAkA! tal vez porque le estabas dando la espalda..._

_Pero en que estoy pensando por Kami acabo de decirle a Koga que no quiero una relación con nadie porque quiero concentrarme en el estudio y se aparece este frente a mí y me comporto de lo peor. Tengo que concentrarme pensar en mi carrera solo eso, MI CARRERA (^_^)7 ._

-_ "No será tan difícil conquistar a esa chica, parecerme a mi padre me ayuda mucho, es muy linda cuando se sonroja, la invitaré a estudiar conmigo si está interesada en su carrera, no me dirá que no. Seré un buen estudiante, además algún día Sesshomaru y yo estaremos frente al negocio familiar" _\- pensaba Inuyasha, mientras planeaba su siguiente paso para conquistar a Kagome.

Koga estaba sorprendido por volver a encontrar a su primer amor y tal como lo suponía no la había superado del todo, volver a verla removió varios recuerdos de su pasado, ver como se puso con Inuyasha lo hizo recordar cuando ella era igual de linda con él y se sonrojaba de esa manera tan dulce que cautivaba; pero con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron, ella solo se preocupaba porque sus materias tuvieran buenas notas, le encantaba leer, escribir y fue dejándolo a él atrás hasta el día en que él decidió declararse.

**...**

\- Aome estoy enamorado de ti, y en serio espero que nos casemos.

\- Gracias Koga eres muy lindo; pero para casarnos falta muchísimo, probablemente conozcas a alguien que te guste más que yo.

\- No Aome, siempre te amaré a ti, tú serás mi esposa.

-Etto, etto yo...Koga yo te quiero y...

\- Yo TE AMO Aome.

Un largo silencio inundó el ambiente, Kagome no quería escuchar eso de Koga, esas 5 letras formando dos palabras que ella no sentía, lo quería pero no a tal grado.

\- Koga yo...te quiero, pero no me casaría contigo.

Las palabras de Kagome habían roto todas las ilusiones de un Koga enamorado y soñador, no pudo con tal decepción que pidió a sus padres lo cambiaran de colegio, Kagome no lo había visto desde entonces.

**...**

\- _"La indomable Aome, me rompiste el corazón y aun así te seguí amando, por lo que me contaste veo que tu corazón no ha podido ser llenado, algún día ese corazón tendrá un dueño y creo que estaré cerca para verlo, pequeña indomable"_ \- eran los pensamientos de Koga al momento que contemplaba a la azabache que alguna vez rompió su corazón.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. La llamada misteriosa

**Capítulo 4. La llamada misteriosa.**

Las clases habían concluído, ya tenían las primeras actividades, leer grandes volúmenes, llevar definiciones de administración y en que se especializa esa materia, era bastante trabajo pero Kagome estaba decidida a llevarlo a cabo por nada se detendría, solo había algo que podría causarle un ligero vacile pero por lo que restaba su decisión y convicción estaban fijas.

\- Kagome, podemos hablar.

Una voz masculina llamó a Kagome a su espalda ella sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba; pero estaba decidida a no perder su tiempo en romances sin sentido, así que antes de voltear a ver tomó aire para después liberarlo.

\- Dime Inuyasha ¿Qué Sucede? - Kagome estaba seria y su rostro marcaba una expresión desinteresada.

\- Quería saber si tú quieres ir a mi casa a estudiar, ahí tenemos una pequeña biblioteca privada, tendrá los libros necesarios para esta carrera ya que mi hermano estudia lo mismo.

\- (o/o) ooooh, etto ¿en serio?, claro me gustaría mucho conocer esa biblioteca - dijo Kagome emocionada.

La estrategia que había usado de seriedad y desinterés no le duró más que un minuto, escuchar sobre la biblioteca con libros que le serían de gran utilidad la tenía fascinada.

\- Ok entonces si quieres saliendo de clases podemos ir, o... puedes darme tu dirección y paso por ti.

\- Te parece mejor si me anotas tu dirección y me das tu número de móvil y yo te aviso cuando este en camino.

\- Ok Kagome como tu prefieras.

\- Ok Inuyasha muchas gracias, y prometo que si iré ¡eh!, así que espérame ^_^ .

\- etto, si...yo...yo te esperaré - respondió Inuyasha nervioso y sonrojado.

\- "Pero que me está sucediendo con esta chica, solo verla sonreír hace que me sonroje, creo que no me estoy equivocando con ella, me gusta"- estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que el sonido de su móvil lo interrumpió.

\- Si bueno, habla Taisho.

**\- ¡Inuyasha! entraré al mismo instituto que tú, mis padres hablaron con los tuyos dentro de unas semanas espero poder integrarme.**

Después de escuchar esa voz femenina y la noticia que le tenía, Inuyasha sintió como que un balde de agua helada le caía encima

**\- ¿Bueno?... ¿Inuyasha estás ahí? ¿Bueno? ¿Bueno? **

\- Si aquí estoy ¡discúlpame!

**\- ¿No te agrada la idea de que estaremos juntos Inuyasha? **

\- No es eso, es solo que.

**\- ¿Es solo qué Inuyasha?, no nos hemos visto desde que estábamos en la primaria y te extraño... he cambiado mucho.**

\- U.u si tienes razón discúlpame, es solo que apenas estoy iniciando y ya nos cargaron de tarea, disculpa tengo que irme.

**\- Pero Inu... **

Antes que pudiera continuar Inuyasha colgó el móvil, la llamada para nada le había agradado y menos porque tenía a Kagome a unos pasos de él, parecía haber recibido la llamada de un fantasma.

\- ¿Inuyasha estás bien?

\- Ah sí, estoy bien, lo siento...

\- No te preocupes es solo que te has puesto pálido y me preocupaste, si tienes algún problema podemos dejar lo de ir a tu casa a estudiar para otro momento.

\- No claro que no, estudiaremos hoy. No me paso nada.

\- Ok está bien como digas, entonces ya me voy con mis amigos, nos veremos más tarde Inuyasha.

\- Hasta más tarde Kagome.

Después de despedirse Kagome salía a toda prisa pero fue detenida por Koga.

\- ¡Aome! ¡Espera! - Decía Koga mientras la tomaba por la muñeca.

\- ¿Qué?, ha Koga eres tú me diste un buen susto, ¿Que sucede?

\- ¿Te parece si estudiamos juntos?

\- Mmh etto... Koga lo siento pero estudiaré con Inuyasha, iremos a su casa tiene una biblioteca privada, pero puedo decirle para que tú también va...

\- No Aome está bien, anda con Inuyasha.

\- Pero Koga no quiero que...

\- Tranquila Aome pasaré por Ayame, iremos a la biblioteca pública, espero poder presentártela pronto.

\- Si, está bien quisiera conocer a la chica que cautivo el corazón de mi amigo.

\- bueno me voy... ¡Chao!

\- ¡Sayonara Koga!

Kagome comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio donde se encontraba su amiga, casi hermana, Sango para que volvieran juntas al apartamento que compartían

_No entiendo a Koga, hace mucho tiempo que nos separamos, tiene novia pero... sentí como si se hubiera enojado por no ir a estudiar con él. A pesar del tiempo no deja de llamarme Aome, el me llamo así de cariño y no pude negarme, me alegra mucho que tenga novia así no podrá intentar nada... quiero hacer las cosas bien centrarme en la carrera. Inuyasha es lindo y al parecer le gusta estudiar así que probablemente nos llevemos bien._

_Oh cierto dijo que su hermano está estudiando administración, imagino que va más adelantado que nosotros._

\- !Kagomeeee!

\- Mmh ¿Qué? ¿Quién?...¡Sango! Te estaba buscando.

\- Mmh :/ pues no parecía, andabas muy distraída.

\- Ha es que hoy iré a estudiar y hacer tarea en casa de un compañero.

\- Kagome tan pronto ya tienes galán.

\- Sango que parte de hacer tarea y estudiar no entendiste.

\- Hay bueno Kagome no te enojes, solo bromeo y ¿ya tienes amigos?

\- Me creerías si te digo que nuevamente me encontré con Koga.

\- ¿Koga? el Koga que se cambió de colegio por tu rechazo.

\- ¡Uff! Si ese Koga, estaremos juntos en la misma clase, no deja de llamarme Aome.

\- Seguramente es porque te sigue amando.

Mientras continuaban su plática ambas chicas caminaban en dirección a su apartamento.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Acerca de los Taisho

**Capítulo 5. Acerca de los Taisho.**

\- Seguramente es porque te sigue amando.

\- No claro que no sango, él tiene novia me conto de ella aunque...

\- ¿Aunque qué?

\- Me confesó que inició su relación con ella porque tenía una forma de ser similar a la mía.

**...**

\- Se llama Ayame, es una chica dulce, aunque para ser honesto, cuando comencé mi relación con ella, fue porque me recordó mucho a ti, su forma de ser era similar.

**...**

\- Uuui! eso significa que no te superó.

\- Claro que lo hizo, me dijo que ya tiene un tiempo que anda con ella así que yo quedé atrás.

\- Mmh no estaría tan segura.

\- Sango deja de asustarme, por cierto ahora que lleguemos al apartamento solo me daré un baño, me cambiaré y me iré a casa de mi compañero.

\- no me dijiste como se llama tu compañero de estudios.

\- Ah cierto se llama Inuyasha Taisho.

\- ¿Estas bromeando? - cuestionó Sango sorprendida.

\- No bromeo, ¿por qué? ¿Lo conoces?

\- Estás hablando de Inuyasha Taisho, hermano de Sesshomaru Taisho él chico más codiciado de la carrera de administración acaba de pasar a segundo año de la carrera, ambos hijos del famoso empresario Inu No Taisho dueño de Taisho Corp.

\- Amm, etto, no sé quiénes son.

\- Kagome deberías leer más los diarios, eres estudiante de administración y no lo sabes. Según los reportes de finanza, Taisho Corp. es la empresa que genera más empleos al año, por ende las utilidades que generan son cuantiosas, son una de las familias millonarias de Tokio, los planes son que los hijos del señor Taisho se hagan cargo del negocio algún día.

\- Por Kami, ahora entiendo lo de la biblioteca privada y lo del hermano que estudia lo mismo, es porque ellos tendrán que administrar el negocio algún día.

**...**

\- Quería saber si tú quieres ir a mi casa a estudiar, ahí tenemos una pequeña biblioteca privada, tendrá los libros necesarios para esta carrera, ya que mi hermano estudia lo mismo.

**...**

\- No iré a casa de los Taisho, no quiero... deben ser personas demasiado refinadas y selectivas con sus amistades, como yo una estudiante de administración no estaba al tanto de esta información u/u así es como planeo tener mi propio corporativo.

\- Tranquila amiga, no es para tanto solo estudiaran.

\- No iré prefiero ir a la biblioteca pública, le avisaré a Inuyasha que no iré a su casa.

\- Como tú quieras, solo te recuerdo que podrías relacionarte con esa familia y podrías asegurar un puesto en esa empresa.

_Sango tiene razón, podría comenzar a relacionarme con gente del medio y así ir escalando peldaños, aunque para que me engaño, ni siquiera leo los diarios, solo me enfoco en lecturas de ficción, novelas de amor, drama y romance, creo que iré; pero a partir de mañana leeré los diarios de Tokio y voy a culturizarme, no solo sabré de obras de Shakespeare, pinturas de Da vinci si no que sabré de la bolsa de valores, relaciones públicas y finanzas lo he decidido._

\- entonces, ¿irás a estudiar con Inuyasha Taisho?, además no es seguro que estén los padres de Inuyasha, ya que por los negocios viajan mucho.

\- Si iré Sango, esto será un gran reto para mí.

\- Ok démonos prisa para que no vayas a volver muy tarde.

\- Ok vamos.

Al llegar Kagome tomó una toalla y su bata de baño, Sango estaba preparándole una ropa casual pero con la que luciera linda, ambas chicas estaban nerviosas como si se tratara de una pedida de mano o algo por estilo.

Mientras tanto camino a la mansión Taisho, se dirigían los hermosos ojidorados en el automóvil, Sesshomaru iba muy serio leyendo una novela, El fantasma de la ópera novela de Gastón Leroux, Inuyasha iba en el móvil como era su costumbre; pero recordó que tendría visitas y dirigiéndose a Jaken rompió el apacible silencio.

\- Jaken en cuanto lleguemos puedes decirle a Kaede que haga unos aperitivos, nada formal, únicamente unos bocadillos y que los lleve a la biblioteca, con algún jugo de fruta.

\- Claro que si joven Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru quien se encontraba con un fino porte de piernas cruzadas sutil pero masculinamente, solo levantó la mirada de su lectura y miró a Inuyasha con una frialdad tan sexy.

\- ¿Tendrás visitas Inuyasha?

\- Más que visita, es mi futura novia.

\- Pensé que te había quedado claro que lo importante es la carrera Inuyasha.

\- Ya lo sé Sesshomaru, ella y yo estudiaremos, pero eso no impide que me guste, así que será mi novia.

\- Mmh! Me enteré que hoy recibiste una llamada, ¿Qué dirá tu futura novia al respecto?

\- Tsk! Sesshomaru tenías que salir con eso, a mi esa llamada no me importa en lo más mínimo, dedícate a atender tus asuntos con Kagura y déjame en paz.

\- "Kagura... antes eras tan cálida y refrescante como una brisa del viento, ahora eres muy fría, te interesa que todos sepan quien eres, te importa lo que opine la gente. Al principio todo fue diferente, por eso me enamore de ti, pero hoy simplemente ya no siento nada" - retomaba su lectura Sesshomaru tratando de ignorar la actitud tan inmadura de su medio hermano.

Las peleas de los hermano Taisho ya no eran nada extrañas para Jaken quien era el que los escuchaba discutir una y otra vez, a veces por cosas insignificante; pero algunas con bases.

Por fin Jaken se estaciono en la entrada de la mansión y bajo a abrirles la puerta a los herederos Taisho, uno se bajó con la mirada perdida en el móvil, y el otro bajo clavado en los pensamientos, pero eso no evitó que fuera fríamente cortes con Jaken.

\- Gracias Jaken.

\- De nada amo Sesshomaru.

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. La mansión de los Taisho

**Capitulo 6. La mansión de los Taisho**

Inuyasha subió a su habitación, dejó el móvil sobre la cama y se metió a la ducha; se estaba preparando para recibir a Kagome. Mientras en el apartamento de las chicas, Kagome se estaba poniendo una falda de mezclilla, una remera color guinda un abrigo rosa y sus zapatos hacían juego con la remera, llevaría el cabello suelto tenia preparados los libros que utilizaría.

Inuyasha se había puesto una remera color negro con una chaqueta doble negra con rojo, un pantalón de mezclilla, una faja color oscuro, zapatos a tono con el fajo y la chaqueta, tenía un dije en el cuello que parecía un colmillo, esta vez se dejó el cabello suelto como solía usarlo su hermano mayor, está listo para impresionar a Kagome.

\- Sango ya me voy amiga, volveré más tarde.

\- Ok Kagome cuídate y cualquier cosa mándame mensaje al móvil ¿vale?

\- Claro que si Sango, arigatou.

_Le enviaré un mensaje a Inuyasha para avisarle que estoy en camino, fingiré que no se nada sobre su familia, eso no será difícil, ya que realmente no sé nada n/n ._

El móvil del joven ambarino sonó en la cama y este corrió a levantarlo, sabía que Kagome le mandaría mensaje avisándole que estaba en camino. Y así era el mensaje que recibió era de ella, de momento se acordó de lo que Sesshomaru le había dicho hace un momento.

**...**

\- Mmh! Me entere que hoy recibiste una llamada, ¿Qué dirá tu futura novia al respecto? -

**...**

\- Maldito Sesshomaru, sabe cómo arruinarme el momento; pero no le daré el gusto.

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación del menor de los ojiámbar.

\- Adelante, está abierto.

\- Joven Inuyasha, los aperitivos están listos en la mesa de la biblioteca como lo pidió.

\- Muchas Gracias Kaede, por cierto dime ¿Cómo me veo?

Inuyasha se giraba para que Kaede lo calificara, tenía mucha confianza con ella, trabajaba con los Taisho desde hace mucho tiempo igual que Jaken; pero Inuyasha era más afecto con Kaede.

\- Luce muy bien Joven Inuyasha.

\- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte Kaede que me hables de tú, me cambiaste los pañales junto a mi madre y me hablas como si no me conocieras.

Luego de esto, la anciana Kaede no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que realmente Inuyasha tenía razón, pero por respeto a los señores de la casa no se tomaba tal atrevimiento.

\- Está bien Inuyasha, luces muy galante, eso quiere decir que ¿Vendrá una chica?

\- Si Kaede vendrá una chica.

\- Jov... Inuyasha deberías de ser menos coqueto con las chicas, Jaken me dijo de la llamada de...

\- Ese Jaken es un metiche... Kaede esta chica es diferente y con respecto a la llamada de hoy no quiero ni mencionarlo es absurdo.

\- Siempre que traes a una chica dices que es diferente, me preocupa porque cuando realmente te enamores tal vez a la chica no le gustará saber en qué forma te comportaste.

\- Kaede me estas juzgando demasiado duro, ¿No lo crees? en serio esta chica parece ser diferente, no creo que se deje besar hoy; pero eso no quiere decir que no lo intentaré.

Luego de decir eso sonrió pícaramente a lo que Kaede no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza, Inuyasha solía conquistar a las chicas por su elegancia, su atractivo visual y su dinero así que, no le era nada difícil.

\- Kamisama (*o*) ¿esta es la casa de los Taisho?, esto no es una casa es una mansión, no debí venir, me hubiera quedado en casa, ir a la biblioteca, cualquier cosa... pero ya estoy aquí, así que no daré marcha atrás.

Kagome aún no se atrevía a llamar, tenía muchos nervios ver la gran residencia, una enorme mansión con paredes blancas, rejas que parecían chapadas en oro, un jardín inmenso, con abundantes rosales, era todo un sueño. Kagome siempre soñaba con tener su propia empresa y vivir una vida con muchas comodidades, no es que su vida no le gustara del todo; pero quería mejorar, mientras Kagome pensaba si llamar o no, no se dio cuenta que alguien ya se acercaba a ella.

\- Buenas tardes Señorita, ¿Se le ofrece algo?

\- ¡Aah! Hola buenas tardes señor, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y he venido a estudiar con Inuyasha - la joven hizo una ligera reverencia mientras se presentaba.

\- De modo que usted es la compañera de estudios del Joven Inuyasha, pase por favor, enseguida le avisaré que usted está aquí... Por cierto disculpe mi descortesía soy Jaken el chofer de los jóvenes Taisho

\- Mucho gusto Jaken-sama ^_^ .

Kagome caminaba tras Jaken, pero no dejaba de ver el jardín, era impresionante y las rosas bellísimas en su esplendor. Jaken la miraba de reojo, le parecía una joven muy bonita pero, diferente a las que Inuyasha acostumbraba a invitar, pudo notar el interés de Kagome por el jardín y los rosales y decidió romper con la tensión.

\- Veo que le gustan las rosas Señorita Higurashi.

\- Aah!? n/n por favor solo llámeme Kagome y si los rosales son hermosos.

\- Ok señorita Kagome, mi ama tiene muy buena mano para con los rosales.

\- Quiere decir que... ¿La mamá de Inuyasha es quien planta los rosales?

\- Así es Señorita Kagome, cuando mis señores no están viajando la Señora Izayoi se dedica a cuidar de los rosales. Tenemos un jardinero, pero prefiere encargarse de ellos, además disfrutan pintando al óleo.

\- o/o Woow, imagino que la Señora Izayoi es una persona muy interesante, además de tener muy buen gusto.

\- si la Señora Izayoi además de ser una fina y hermosa mujer es muy interesante.

\- Espero algún día conocerla, sería un gusto y un honor.

\- !Jaken!

Una voz masculina llamó la atención de ambos, para Kagome no era una voz conocida... pero para Jaken sí.

\- Si dígame Amo Sesshomaru - respondía Jaken mientras se acercaba a él.

Sesshomaru era quien llamaba a Jaken desde la entrada principal, igual ya se había dado un baño, llevaba puesto una elegante camisa manga larga en color blanco y pantalón sastre en tono gris a rayas y unos zapatos muy bien lustrados color negro igual que su fajo. Su hermoso cabello platinado lo llevaba suelto como de costumbre.

\- Necesito que... ¿Quién es esa joven? - cuestionó, antes de continuar con su solicitud.

\- Ah! ella es la invitada de su hermano Inuyasha, es una joven encantadora - respondió Jaken.

\- Inuyasha sabe que ella está aquí - cuestionó nuevamente Sesshomaru).

\- No joven Sesshomaru aún no le he avisado.

\- Necesito que vayas a la librería y preguntes por una de las adaptaciones de la obra _El Fantasma de la ópera._

\- Pero amo, tengo que informarle a su hermano que la joven está aquí.

\- Ve a hacer lo que te dije Jaken, yo la llevaré con Inuyasha - replicó Sesshomaru fríamente.

\- Como usted ordene joven Sesshomaru.

\- "Espero que no vallan a terminan en pleito nuevamente los hijos de mis amos, siempre se están peleando y al parecer esa linda joven causara una nueva riña entre ellos" - eran los pensamientos del Jaken antes de retirarse para cumplir con la orden de su amo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Conociendo A Los Taisho

**Capitulo 7. Conociendo a los Taisho**

\- _"Espero que no vayan a terminar en pleito nuevamente los hijos de mis amos, siempre se están peleando y al parecer esa linda joven causará una nueva riña entre ellos"_ \- eran los pensamientos del Jaken al antes de retirarse para cumplir con la oren de su amo.

\- Señorita Kagome el amo Sesshomaru la guiará a partir de ahora, saldré a hacer unas diligencias.

\- Solo dígame Kagome olvide el Señorita... suerte con su trabajo y fue un gusto conocerlo. Le agradezco por haberme hablado de la señora de la casa.

Jaken estaba contento de haber conocido a una persona diferente a todas las jóvenes que habían llegado a la mansión, todas prepotentes con aires de grandeza, al principio Kagura les parecía encantadora, pero poco a poco fue cambiando su esencia al grado que a Jaken no le agradaba pero mejor se mantenía al margen no quería tener problemas por meterse donde no lo llamaban.

\- Muchas gracias Kagome, igualmente suerte.

Jaken se marchaba y Kagome por fin dejó de observar los rosales para poder ver a la persona que le había hablado a Jaken momentos atrás, se topó con una mirada color dorado ámbar, era una mirada fría pero sensual. Poco a poco él fue acercándose hacia ella, Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa, era Sesshomaru Taisho.

**...**

\- Estás hablando de Inuyasha Taisho, hermano de Sesshomaru Taisho el chico más codiciado de la carrera de administración; acaba de pasar a segundo año de la carrera, ambos hijos del famoso empresario Inu No Taisho dueño de Taisho Corp...

**...**

\- Jaken fue a hacer algo que le pedí, ¿Quieres que te dirija hacia la biblioteca?

\- Sí, claro, muchas gracias... tú debes ser Sesshomaru Taisho, mucho gusto mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, estoy estudiando la carrera de administración igual que tu hermano Inuyasha.

\- ¿Me conoces?

\- O/O B...bu...Bueno en realidad no, yo solo...Mmh el Señor Jaken me contó sobre ustedes, espero no te disguste.

\- Así que Jaken no ha aprendido a cerrar la boca - habló para sí mismo Sesshomaru con un tono de voz muy frío.

\- No... No es eso por favor no le vayas a llamar la atención, en realidad fui yo quien lo cuestionó mucho y a él no le quedó más remedio que decirme.

Sesshomaru la miraba extrañado, verla sonrojada y suplicando que no regañaran al viejo Jaken le llamaba la atención, ninguna de las otras amiguitas de Inuyasha tenía ese comportamiento, por el contrario eran banales, prepotentes y soberbias.

\- Esta bien, no le llamaré la atención.

\- ^/^ Arigatou.

\- Tsk!... ¬/¬

Al verla sonreír con ese tono carmesí pintado en sus mejillas, Sesshomaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse, lo que le causó cierto desagrado porque no la conocía aún, y seguramente sería una más de las amiguitas de su hermanito el casanova.

\- Vamos te llevaré a la biblioteca.

_No pude responder, únicamente asentí con la cabeza, estaba algo nerviosa y asustada; parecía cortés Sesshomaru y era muy atractivo, pero tenía una mirada seria y fría, además de que al hablar parecía que estaba enojado, no era así claro está pero, en realidad es atractivo, tiene una personalidad estúpidamente fría y sensual... Pero que estoy diciendo, vine a estudiar O/O tengo que enfocarme en eso nada más._

_Caminaba tras Sesshomaru, estaba algo nerviosa y creo que él lo notó, solo quiero terminar de estudiar para irme a casa. De repente Sesshomaru se paró frente a una gran puerta parecía tallada en una muy fina madera, me detuve para no chocar con él, al abrir la enorme puerta no pude evitar que mis ojos se iluminaran, era una biblioteca hermosa, con estantes llenos de libros, con lomos de diferentes colores, ordenados en diferentes secciones, sobre la mesa había un libro que me llamo muchísimo la atención, no pude quedarme sin tomarlo._

\- El Fantasma de la Ópera, sin duda un buen gusto en lectura - Dijo Kagome mientras tomaba el libro entre sus manos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

\- O/O ¡Ah! yo, etto...De...decía que este libro es muy bueno, lo leí cuando iba en el colegio, y me encanto tanto que volví a leerlo, me han recomendado algunas adaptaciones pero no me ha sido posible verlos.

\- Si es muy interesante la obra.

\- Me gustaría verla en teatro, imagino que sería una actuación única ¿No lo crees Sesshomaru?

\- ¬/¬ sí creo que sí, puedes quedarte aquí, llamaré a Inuyasha - Sesshomaru respondió con algo que parecía un sonrojo, pero fríamente sensual xD.

\- n/n Muchas Gracias, aquí lo esperare.

Sesshomaru salió de la biblioteca, no entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo con esa joven pero prefería no seguir ahí y mucho menos sabiendo que ella sería una más de las conquistas de Inuyasha, decidió retirarse y hablarle a Inuyasha, quien se encontraba recostado en su habitación, en espera de que Kagome llegara, sin saber que ella ya llevaba un tiempo ahí.

\- Inuyasha, en la biblioteca te están esperando.

Al escuchar esto el menor de los Taisho se paró de un brinco de la cama, estaba impaciente por ver a Kagome.

\- Es ella.

\- Es tu compañera de estudios.

\- Mi compañera de estudios y futura novia, ¡hermanito!

Esto último irritó mucho a Sesshomaru, pero no quería entrar en provocaciones así que se dio la vuelta y se marchó a su habitación, Inuyasha por otro lado, entró a su habitación y tomó una botellita pequeña, era una esencia exquisita, algo amaderada, parecía una colonia de importación que se aplicó sutilmente, quería conquistar a Kagome y daría lo mejor de él, después de eso se dio prisa y bajo hasta la biblioteca, fue silencioso al entrar la vio sentada estaba entretenida leyendo un libro, a su parecer Kagome lucia muy hermosa ese día.

\- No piensas entrar, se me hará muy tarde - Dijo Kagome con la mirada fija en el libro.

\- O/O ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? - Inuyasha se sorprendió, puesto que Kagome ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver.

\- Tu esencia es algo fuerte, imposible no notar la presencia.

\- n/n Ah fue por eso.

\- Si claro, la fragancia de tu hermano Sesshomaru es más sutil, no es tan escandalosa y agolpada.

\- ¬¬ ¿Quieres decir que mi perfume no te gusto y el de Sesshomaru si?

\- No, no dije eso O/O solo decía de la diferencia entre ambas fragancias... pero mejor comencemos con los estudios no quiero irme muy tarde, onegai.

\- Ok está bien la sección para los libros de administración es esta, por cierto que libro era el que estabas leyendo, te veías demasiado entretenida.

\- Ah, ¿lucía muy entretenida?, era El Fantasma De La Ópera de...

\- Gastón Leroux.

\- O/O ¿Tú lo estabas leyendo?

\- No, Sesshomaru es quien lo estaba leyendo, él es quien lee ese tipo de libros.

\- Ooh y a ti ¿no te gustan?

\- Comencé a leer, pero me causo mucho sueño... y a ti ¿qué te pareció? ¿Te llamo la atención? o ¿te pasó lo mismo que a mí?

\- Esa novela ya la había leído antes y me encantó, de hecho esta sería la tercera vez que veía esos hermosos textos.

-_ "Que torpe soy, 'lo comencé a leer pero me causo sueño', BAKA! no se me pudo ocurrir decir otra cosa, maldito Sesshomaru, estuvo aquí con ella antes de avisarme, ¿Qué le habrá dicho? , me las vas a pagar hermanito"_\- perdido en sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por Kagome.

\- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Estás bien?

\- Eh...Si, sí ¿qué paso?

\- Te decía que estos son los libros que nos pueden servir.

\- Ok pues comencemos.

Estaban escribiendo bastante, los libros eran de gran ayuda, pero

El mundo he de cambiar para ir a un futuro ideal en donde no re... - sonó el móvil de Inuyasha, inmediatamente respondió...

\- Si bueno, habla Inuyasha.

\- **Soy Kagura, estoy tratando de localizar a Sesshomaru en su móvil y no me responde ¿Están en la mansión?**

\- Kagura, cuñadita si mi hermano debe estar en su recamara ¿Vendrás a verlo?

-** No, no puedo ir ahora, pero entonces marcaré a la mansión, para que me lo comuniquen.**

\- Ok Kagura, nos vemos después.

Kagome seguía escribiendo, fingió no haber escuchado la llamada pero lo hizo.

...

\- Estás hablando de Inuyasha Taisho, hermano de Sesshomaru Taisho él chico más codiciado de la carrera de administración acaba de pasar a segundo año de la carrera, ambos hijos del famoso empresario Inu No Taisho dueño de Taisho Corp.

...

\- _"Hubiera sido ilógico que siendo tan atractivo no tuviera novia"._

CONTINUARÁ


	8. El rechazo de Kagome

**Capítulo 8. El rechazo de Kagome.**

...

\- Estás hablando de Inuyasha Taisho, hermano de Sesshomaru Taisho el chico más codiciado de la carrera de administración acaba de pasar a segundo año de la carrera, ambos hijos del famoso empresario Inu No Taisho dueño de Taisho Corp.

...

-_ "Hubiera sido ilógico que siendo tan atractivo no tuviera novia"_

\- ¿Kagome?

\- Sí, dime.

\- Kaede preparó algunos bocadillos para nosotros, ¿por qué no pasamos a tomar unos?

\- Sí claro, está bien.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta un pequeño comedor que había dentro de la misma habitación, los bocadillos lucían muy buenos, además habían onigiris y un delicioso té helado, Kagome comió algunos bocadillos, no había almorzado, por las prisas no tuvo tiempo, mientras aprovechaba ese pequeño receso Kagome le envió un texto a Sango para que estuviera tranquila.

\- Todo estuvo muy rico n_n .

\- Sí así es, Kaede es una excelente cocinera.

\- ¿ella trabaja para ustedes?

\- Si es empleada de la familia desde que Sesshomaru y yo éramos pequeños.

\- ¡Vaya! que lindo debe ser conservar a esas personas, ellos ya forman parte de su familia, me refiero a Jaken y a Kaede, a quien aún no tengo el gusto de conocer n_n .

\- ¿Conociste a Jaken?

\- Si, él fue quien me recibió, pero tu hermano le ordenó hacer algo y Sesshomaru fue quien me trajo hasta la biblioteca.

\- Tsk! ya veo.

Después de esa pequeña charla volvieron a la mesa de estudios que habían abarrotado de libros, ya habían llenado varias páginas con los conceptos básicos y fundamentales de la carrera, avanzaron un poco más con el estudio pero Kagome estaba algo cansada, ya era de noche y no quería llegar demasiado tarde a casa

\- Bueno Inuyasha, creo que hemos hecho un gran trabajo, pero llego la hora de irme es algo tarde y aún tengo otros deberes.

\- Esta bien entiendo, le diré a Jaken para que te lleve a tu casa.

\- No es necesario Inuyasha.

\- Claro que sí, ya es tarde le diré a Jaken.

En una recamara decorada con un muy buen gusto se encontraba un chico de mirada ambarina, recostado en su habitación, sumido en sus pensamientos...

...

\- El Fantasma de la Ópera, sin duda un buen gusto en lectura - dijo Kagome mientras tomaba el libro entre sus manos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

\- O/O ¡Ah! yo, etto...De...decía que este libro es muy bueno, lo leí cuando iba en el colegio, y me encanto tanto que volví a leerlo, me han recomendado algunas adaptaciones pero no me ha sido posible verlos -

\- Si es muy interesante la obra -

\- Me gustaría verla en teatro, imagino que sería una actuación única ¿No lo crees Sesshomaru? -

...

\- _"¿Por qué estoy pensando tanto en esa joven? si es una más de las amiguitas del estúpido de Inuyasha, o será que ella ¿ya se marchó? creo que será mejor que vaya a ver"._

En la biblioteca Inuyasha le abrió la silla a Kagome, esta se levantó con delicadeza, llevando sus cuadernos en mano, ambos caminaban hacia la gran puerta de madera, Kagome iba por delante, Inuyasha iba tras ella y, justo en el momento en que ella iba a abrir la puerta, Inuyasha la detuvo tomando su mano

_Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la biblioteca cuando Inuyasha me lo impidió tomándome muy fuerte por la mano, sentí recorrer un escalofrió por mi espina, no me esperaba que él hiciera eso, de pronto sentí como fue pegando su cuerpo al mío. Tragué en seco, mi corazón se aceleró muchísimo, no sabía qué hacer, Inuyasha era muy guapo pero no sé qué era lo que pretendía._

\- Kagome, eres hermosa y me atraes mucho - susurró Inuyasha al oído de Kagome.

\- I...nu...yasha, esto...esto no está bien, déjame salir de aquí por favor.

La voz de Kagome era entrecortada, sentía la respiración de Inuyasha cerca de su oreja y eso le causaba que la piel se le erizara, además de sentir el cuerpo de Inuyasha tan junto al de ella... Con la mano que tenía libre Inuyasha, la tomó por la cintura fuertemente, fue entonces que ella reaccionó.

\- No Inuyasha, suéltame.

Kagome se liberó del agarre de Inuyasha quedando frente a él

\- ¿Por qué Kagome? solo déjame darte un beso, prometo que te va a gustar.

Diciendo esto Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él de una forma algo brusca.

\- No...¡NOO! Suel...Suéltame Inuyasha, me estas lastimando.

Kagome trató de liberarse del agarre de Inuyasha, pero él la tenía firmemente sostenida, así que sus movimientos estaban siendo inútiles, en ese momento la gran puerta comenzó a abrirse, Inuyasha soltó ligeramente a Kagome quien aprovechó para zafarse completamente de él.

_Estaba forcejeando con Inuyasha tratando de liberarme pero su agarre era muy fuerte, me tomó por la cintura y con una de sus manos me tomoópor el cabello, intentaba atraerme hacia él para besarme... yo no lo permitiría, le pedía que me soltara cuando la puerta de la biblioteca comenzó a abrirse, Inuyasha me soltó ligeramente, aproveché para liberarme de él y en cuanto me vi libre levanté mis cuadernos que habían caído al piso y corrí hacia la puerta que se estaba abriendo, Sesshomaru se hizo a un lado al verme correr hacia la puerta, tenía muchas ganas de llorar no sé si deje escapar alguna lágrima, comencé a correr. En la puerta principal se encontraba Jaken, el chofer de los Taisho; pero ni siquiera me detuve a despedirme. Corrí muchísimo hasta llegar a una calle principal, el aire comenzaba a faltarme tuve que detenerme para respirar, me di cuenta que algunas lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, no podía controlarlo por más que quería, Inuyasha se comportó como un patán. _

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Inuyasha?

\- A ti qué diablos te importa.

\- Te estoy preguntando ¿Qué fue lo hiciste?

Sesshomaru sujetó a Inuyasha por el cuello de su chaqueta, se dio cuenta que Kagome lo que hacía era huir de ahí.

\- Suéltame maldito, lo que yo haga es mi problema, además que viniste hacer aquí, si sabias que yo estaba en la biblioteca.

\- Vine a buscar mi libro que lo olvide.

\- A mí no me lo pareció, más bien creo que querías ver si esta chica era unas más de mi lista.

\- ¿Crees que a mí me importa eso?... En lo absoluto.

Después de decir eso Sesshomaru salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió hacia la salida de la residencia, donde se encontraba Jaken.

\- Jaken!, la chica que vino a estudiar con Inuyasha ¿Ya se marchó?

\- Si señor Sesshomaru, tengo la impresión de que algo malo sucedió.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Jaken?

\- Porque me pareció ver que iba llorando... y no se detuvo ni un instante ,la vi correr hasta que se perdió en la calle.

\- Tsk! ¬¬ - _"ese maldito Inuyasha, entonces no fue mi imaginación, cuando pasó corriendo a mi lado pude ver una de sus lágrimas"_\- Gracias Jaken, ya puedes retirarte a descansar.

\- Gracias amo Sesshomaru.

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Pensando en ella

**Capítulo 9. Pensando en ella.**

\- _"Ese maldito Inuyasha, entonces no fue mi imaginación, cuando paso corriendo a mi lado pude ver una de sus lágrimas"._

\- No puedo dormir me cuesta trabajo conciliar el sueño desde que vi a esa chica correr, ella no es una más de las amiguitas del estúpido de Inuyasha, seguramente ella lo rechazo y el idiota de Inuyasha quería obligarla...Tsk! porque demonios me interesa tanto lo que le suceda a esa chica. Apagué mi móvil para no recibir llamadas de Kagura, me enfocaré en la carrera, quiero terminar con honores y que mi padre se dé cuanta que él único que debe estar al frente de Taisho Corp. soy yo - decía Sesshomaru para el mismo.

...

\- El Fantasma de la Ópera, sin duda un buen gusto en lectura.

\- Me gustaría verla en teatro, imagino que sería una actuación única ¿No lo crees Sesshomaru? n/n .

...

\- Kag...Ka...go...me.

Sesshomaru no podía sacar de su pensamiento a Kagome, pero haría todo lo posible por que eso cambiara, quería enfocarse en la carrera y para eso Kagura tendría que salir de su vida

\- _"Kagome me rechazó, pero ¿Por qué? es la primera vez que una chica me rechaza, en verdad parecía que la estaba pasando mal y no quería, será posible que la haya lastimado"_

...

\- I...nu...yasha, esto...esto no está bien, déjame salir de aquí por favor.

\- No...¡NOO! Suel...Suéltame Inuyasha, me estas lastimando.

...

-_ "Creo que me comporté como un idiota con ella, y en serio me atrae, tiene algo especial... pero que estúpido, ahora ella me tendrá miedo y no me hablará más"._

-_ "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? , yo solo trate de ser amable con él, Inuyasha es muy guapo pero no, y menos en la forma que lo hizo, primero Koga, luego Bankotsu y ahora Inuyasha, porque siempre hacen eso, por eso... Por eso yo...yo no quiero amar, además que clase de chica se cree ese BAKA que soy, imagino que está acostumbrado a que todas se tiren a sus brazos por ser un niño rico, pero no yo, a mí no me interesa si es el chico más rico del mundo, no me interesa, Inuyasha se acaba de ganar mi odio, no lo quiero tener cerca de mi..."_

Kagome corrió hasta llegar a su apartamento, ni siquiera pudo sacar las llaves de su bolso, comenzó a golpear la puerta enérgicamente, como si se tratara de que venían siguiéndola, en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

\- ¡Sango! - Al decir esto Kagome se lanzó sobre los brazos de su mejor amiga con muchas lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Ka...Kagome! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Por qué estas así? Respóndeme Kagome, me asustas.

\- I...I...Inuyasha.

\- ¿Fue capaz de hacerte algo ese crío? Respóndeme Kagome, porque si fue así se las verá conmigo.

\- Intento besarme, pero...yo...yo lo rechacé...y luego él... intentó...

\- ¿Qué fue lo que intentó Kagome?

\- Intento...besarme a la fuerza...Me sujeto muy fuerte le pedí que me dejara pero no lo hizo.

\- Pero me estás diciendo que solo intentó, eso quiere decir que no lo hizo ¿cierto?

\- No Sango... No pudo besarme porque su hermano entró a la biblioteca, Inuyasha se sobresaltó y pude liberarme.

\- Y el hermano que hizo ¿Te defendió?

\- No.

\- Pero qué clase de tipos son esos, el otro viendo el mal comportamiento del crio y no le...

\- ¡Sango! él no me defendió porque salí corriendo hasta llegar aquí.

\- estas diciéndome que corriste desde ese lugar hasta aquí.

\- Si :'( .

\- Pequeña tonta ven aquí.

Sango atrajo a su amiga hacia ella nuevamente abrazándola, había corrido muchísimo y verla en ese estado le causaba ternura. Después de permanecer así por un momento sango le preparó un baño, y el pijama, Sango realmente se comportaba como una hermana mayor, la cuidaba muchísimo y la consentía.

\- _"Kagome siempre le huye al amor, Koga fue al primero que hizo que se alejara de ella, al principio a ella parecía interesarle, pero luego ella cambió, fue algo repentino, tal vez el divorcio de sus padres le afectó mucho, Naomi la visita de vez en cuando, pero su padre se olvidó por completo de ella, fue cuando sus padres se separaron que Kagome fijo su vida a nuevos intereses, dibujaba, escribía o siempre andaba con algún libro en la mano, luego de Koga tuvieron que pasar tres años y meses para que apareciera Bankotsu, aceptó salir con él en varias ocasiones pero ella no iba enserio, dejó que Bankotsu se ilusionara mucho con ella y ahora simplemente le dijo que la deje, espero no pase lo mismo que con Koga o Inuyasha, Inuyasha que BAKA, lo que hizo le costará caro, hablaré con su hermano si es preciso, aunque si de verdad está interesado en ella lo que ella le hará le dolerá muchísimo mas"._

Después de que Kagome estuviera lista Sango la dejó acostada en su habitación y se dirigió a su alcoba, estaba agotada, tuvo un día pesado muchísima actividad, las finanzas eran una carrera algo dura, pero quería terminar como fuera, Miroku la apoyaba, él aparte de tomar las clases llevaba unos cursos privados, ya que los papás de Miroku eran grandes inversionistas en la bolsa de valores, y querían que Miroku fuera como ellos.

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. La indiferencia de Kagome

**Nota de Autora: **Hey, hola vaya que a pasado un tiempo desde que he actualizado, antes que nada quiero disculparme con ustedes por mi ausencia y por tenerlos en tan larga espera, bueno pasando a otra cosa, Feliz navidad, Feliz Año Nuevo, Feliz Día de Reyes, Feliz San Valentin, Feliz día de la Familia, Feliz día de la mujer y Feliz cumpleaños para quién haya cumplido años en estos 4 meses que no he estado por aquí =p ... Espero que este año que inicio haya traído grandes cosas para ustedes y los seres que los rodean, ya estamos en el 3er mes de este 2015 y yo he pasado por varios (muchos) cambios como quedarme sin Internet, cambio de casa, divorcio Oficial de mis padres y etc etc... Pero aquí estoy para dejarles un capítulo más de mi Fic, espero lo disfruten mucho yo me estoy poniendo pilas al igual que mi BetaReader para que el trabajo se complete y llegué hasta ustedes en las mejores condiciones, por cierto que no soy la única que pasa por diversos cambios ya que mi BR estaba bastante ocupada con la Uni por lo que no puedo estarla presionando... Les agradezco por su tiempo de espera por su comprensión y sobre todo por sus Rw que son mi motor para seguir echándole kilos a todo esto... Espero para fin de mes poder tener Internet y así normalizarme subiendo capítulos de mis Fics... Sin más que decirles les deseo una buena y satisfactoria lectura. Hasta la próxima..

**Capítulo 10. La indiferencia de Kagome.**

A la mañana siguiente Kagome ya se había puesto el uniforme del instituto, quería apurarse no quería llegar tarde, quería cambiar de lugar, evitaría a toda costa estar cerca de Inuyasha.

\- Sango ¿Ya estas lista?

\- Ya casi Kagome, ¿Desayunaste algo?

\- Sí y preparé nuestros obentos, este es para ti, puse una ración mayor para que convides a Miroku.

\- Muchas Gracias Kagome, no debiste pero gracias, se me hizo algo tarde hoy, prometo que mañana yo prepararé las cajas de almuerzo.

\- No te preocupes Sango es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi hermana mayor después de que me cuidó tan bien.

\- Por cierto cómo te sientes ¿ya estás mejor?

\- Sí, estoy mucho mejor Sango, gracias por estar conmigo y apoyarme.

\- No tienes por qué agradecerme Kagome para eso estamos las hermanas mayores.

Después de su plática matutina, ambas se dirigieron hacia el instituto, al llegar cada una se fue a su edificio correspondiente, quedando que la primera que saliera esperaría a la otra en la entrada del instituto.

\- Aome! Ohayoo.

\- Ah! Koga Ohayoo.

\- ¿Qué tienes Aome? te ves muy seria.

\- No es nada Koga, descuida.

\- Mmh... ok no insistiré.

\- Arigatou.

Ambos se dirigieron al salón de clases, al llegar Kagome vio a una chica que estaba sentada en el extremo contrario a donde ella se sentó el día anterior, así que se acercó a ella, Koga solo la miraba extrañado.

\- Ohayoo soy Higurashi Kagome y me gustaría pedirte que cambies de asiento conmigo Onegai.

Al decir esto Kagome le hizo una reverencia de medio cuerpo a la joven, quedándose así por un momento lo cual provocó que la otra joven se sintiera un poco incómoda.

\- Levántate Kagome, no hagas eso, mi nombre es Yura, Yura Kazakagami.

\- Hola Yura, me podrías ayudar cambiándome el sitio por favor.

\- Claro que si Kagome, y espero que podamos ser amigas.

\- Si claro no tengas duda de ello.

La joven tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el asiento que le pertenecía a Kagome, ella acomodó sus cosas en su nuevo lugar, se sentía más aliviada, aunque Koga estaba tratando de adivinar qué pasaba.

\- Aome, ¿Pasó algo con Inuyasha ayer?

\- Koga, en serio no quiero hablar de ello, mejor cuéntame de Ayame, quiero conocerla.

\- Ah, etto...podemos salir a almorzar juntos y te la presento, solo si tú quieres.

\- Si claro que sí, me gustaría mucho.

\- Ok, entonces hoy te la presentaré.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru iban camino al Instituto Inuyasha se veía desvelado parecía que no hubiera dormido en toda la noche, Sesshomaru igual se encontraba desvelado pero lo ocultaba muy bien su mirada fría era demasiado dominante para fijarse en pequeñas ojeras.

\- Jaken, te aviso cuando estemos saliendo, procura no demorar. Hoy llegan mis padres ¿cierto?

\- Si amo Sesshomaru, cuando lleguen del instituto probablemente ellos se encuentren en la residencia.

\- Ok Jaken.

Al llegar al plantel Inuyasha bajó casi corriendo y se dirigió a su edificio, Sesshomaru no pudo evitar sentir una gran molestia, ya que por primera vez hubiera querido ir en ese mismo edificio, pero por lo contrario él estaba en los edificios de 2do año, no le quedo de otra que marcharse a su aula.

Inuyasha estaba agitado por correr hasta su aula, al estar frente a la puerta se detuvo por un minuto, necesitaba tomar aire y sacare valor para poder disculparse, sabía que Kagome era su compañera de enfrente así que no sabía exactamente lo que haría.

Al abrir la puerta del Aula, sus ojos chocaron con unos hermosos ojos color azabache, Kagome no era quien se encontraba en la silla que se ubicaba frente a la de él, con su mirada siguió buscando hasta que por fin la encontró, ella estaba sentada en el extremo opuesto en una nueva silla, y Koga estaba con ella nuevamente, tal y como el día anterior.

\- _"Tsk!... Baka ella se cambió de lugar, ahora no me podre disculpar, pero que estúpido fui"- _pensaba el ojidorado mientras se disponía a sentarse en su puesto...

_El mundo he de cambiar, para ir a futuro ideal en donde_... llamada entrante al móvil de Inuyasha...

\- Habla Inuyasha.

\- _**Hola Inuyasha soy yo, K...**_

\- Acabo de entrar al instituto no me llames más.

Inuyasha cortó la llamada y apagó el móvil, estaba algo frustrado por no poder estar cerca de Kagome, Inuyasha se dirigió a su asiento, estaba pensando cómo hacerle para acercarse a ella, la miraba desde su asiento, pero a ella no parecía importarle, Koga se dio cuenta que Inuyasha parecía un león enjaulado, así que efectivamente sus sospechas eran ciertas, algo había pasado con esos dos y él lo averiguaría.

Las clases comenzaron Kagome estaba atenta al pizarrón, no quería perder detalle de todo lo que el profesor explicaba, Koga prestaba atención pero de vez en cuando miraba a ambos, ver a Kagome tan concentrada le recordó a la Kagome que lo rechazo cuando eran más niños, en cambio miraba a Inuyasha, quien no prestaba la más mínima atención, parecía importarle más lo que había fuera del aula, tenía sus pensamientos perdidos en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, necesitaba disculparse y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

La campana sonó avisando el descanso, Kagome y Koga salieron juntos del salón, Inuyasha no pudo evitar verlos, sentía su sangre hervir porque Kagome estaba con él

\- _"Que haces con él, ayer te escuché decir que lo rechazaste, acaso lo intentarán nuevamente, por eso no pudiste besarme ayer"- _Inuyasha salió tras ellos, quería ver a donde se dirigían.

\- Koga no le dijiste a Ayame sobre mi verdad.

\- Ayer hablé con ella sobre ti.

\- Y... ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste exactamente?

\- Ella sabía de mi historia contigo, cuando me conoció yo no estaba muy bien, le conté de ti y ayer le dije que eres mi compañera de nuevo.

\- Ella debe odiarme por haberte lastimado Koga.

\- No Aome, claro que no, ella al principio parecía no entenderme pero aclaramos las cosas, estará bien.

\- Etto yo... tengo miedo Koga.

Ambos se dirigían al aula de 1ero de Finanzas, que era donde estaba Ayame. Al llegar ahí una hermosa chica de ojos color jade y cabello rojizo estaba parada con una caja de almuerzo, al ver a Koga sonrió con un leve sonrojo.

\- Koga! amor, te estaba esperando... ¿Quién es ella? - Cuestionó Ayame mientras tenía abrazado a Koga.

\- Ella es Aome.

\- Soy Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto Ayame... Koga me ha hablado mucho de ti.

\- Así que tú eres Kagome, la chica que rechazó a Koga y por la cual él se cambió de colegio - Ayame cambió su mirada por una mirada fulminante.

\- E...etto yo... - Kagome no podía responder estaba nerviosa y asustada por la mirada asesina de Ayame.

\- Mucho gusto Kagome, él también me ha hablado mucho de ti, te agradezco por rechazarlo, porque así él y yo pudimos conocernos.

Ayame había cambiado su mirada fría y asesina por una mirada muy tierna, estaba feliz, sonrojada y muy sonriente. Kagome no sabía que responder ella la sorprendió, Koga tenía razón Ayame tenía una forma de ser muy parecida a ella, aunque físicamente fueran diferentes.

Los tres salieron juntos, Koga se sentía feliz de tener a las dos mujeres que consideraba importantes para él cerca de él, conviviendo como grandes amigas. Al principio le asustó la reacción de Ayame; pero se dio cuenta que todo era un juego de su niña coqueta, sin darse cuenta los tres estaban siendo seguidos por Inuyasha, parecía que su obsesión por reconciliarse con Kagome estaba yendo más allá de su límite.

Mientras tanto en el edificio de 2do años, una chica peli castaña se dirigía al salón de administración, en busca de un frio y sexy chico de cabellos platinados y hermosos ojos color ámbar, quería hablar con él acerca de un hecho que se suscitó en su residencia la noche anterior.

\- Disculpa, se encuentra en esta aula Sesshomaru Taisho.

El ojiámbar estaba leyendo la adaptación de la obra de El Fantasma de la Ópera que había mandado a comprar el día anterior; pero al escuchar su nombre no pudo evitar detener su lectura aunque no pareció inmutarse, se encontraba en la misma posición en la que estaba, tenía las piernas cruzadas, y el libro lo tenía a la altura de su rostro, hasta para leer tenía ese porte tan sensual.

Los compañeros de Sesshomaru estaban más que celosos de él, una chica de otra carrera lo iba buscando, era demasiado popular entre las féminas, Kagura estaba en el aula, así que decidió hacer una de las suyas.

CONTINUARÁ...


	11. Terminamos

**Nota BR: **actualización todos los miércoles :)

**Cap****í****tulo 11. Terminamos.**

\- Disculpa, se encuentra en esta aula Sesshomaru Taisho - Kagura estaba en el aula, así que decidió hacer una de las suyas.

\- ¿Para que buscas a mi novio? - Sesshomaru escuchó a Kagura dirigirse a la chica que lo iba buscando y a la cual desconocía en ese momento.

\- Quiero hablar con el de su hermano Inuyasha -

\- ¿Estás segura que solo es eso? Ó ¿eres cómo esa niñitas que andan tras él, a pesar de que está comprometido conmigo?

\- A mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo tu novio, únicamente quería hablar con él para pedirle que hable con su hermano, no quiero que se vuelva a acercar a mi hermana.

\- Mmh, espero que sea cierto niñita, por...

Al escuchar esto el ambarino se pudo de pie, Kagura vio a Sesshomaru avanzar hacia donde ellas se encontraban, Sango se quedó un poco impresionada, había visto a Sesshomaru un par de ocasiones pero no tan cerca, era guapísimo, y tenía un porte estúpidamente frío y sensual, al acercarse Kagura trató de hacer una de sus escenas de dominio sobre él, pero no lo permitió.

\- Kagura, pensé que te había quedado claro lo de ayer.

\- ¿A qué te refieres amor?

\- Te dije que detesto este tipo de escenas Kagura, así que por el bien de los dos, esto se acaba aquí.

\- o.O ¡Qué! ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? - cuestionó Kagura.

\- Significa que terminamos, nuestro noviazgo se termina a partir de ahora.

Sango estaba parada frente a Sesshomaru, no sabía que decir verlo cómo terminaba con Kagura así como si nada, frente a todos con esa indiferencia y frialdad le causaba algo de miedo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? acaso ¿Kagome es tu hermana?

Sango estaba estática, ya no sabía si continuar, pero recordó a Kagome y en cómo llegó la noche anterior, temblando, corriendo no sé por cuanto tiempo y con muchas lágrimas en los ojos, tomó valor.

\- Si soy la hermana de Kagome, mi Nombre es Sango Zakayama.

\- Espera un momento me acabas de decir que eres hermana de la Señorita Higurashi - cuestionaba confuso sin cambiar su imperturbable expresión.

\- Bueno no es mi hermana de sangre, pero la quiero como tal, el día de ayer llegó a nuestro departamento en muy mal estado.

\- ¬¬ Tsk!, vayamos a otro lado por favor.

\- ¡SESSHOMARU! ¡ESTO QUE ME ACABAS DE HACER NO SE QUEDARÁ ASí, TE PROMETO QUE ESTO LO SABRÁ MI PADRE.! - Kagura gritaba como loca, mientras Sesshomaru se alejaba del aula.

\- Sesshomaru ¡TE ODIO! ¡No te lo perdonaré!

\- espero no haber sido la causante de ese rompimiento - decía Sango algo apenada.

\- Cuéntame de Kagome ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

Evidentemente Sesshomaru no contestó a la interrogante de Sango, era de esperarse de él, entonces Sango no insistió y prefirió responder a lo que le preguntaba.

\- No pretendo contarte todo sobre ella, pero tienes que saber que es muy diferente a las niñas con las que el tonto de tu hermano está acostumbrado a salir, ella es muy, pero muy diferente. Llegó a nuestro apartamento muy asustada, tocaba la puerta como si alguien viniera siguiéndola, la cuestioné sobre lo que sucedió y me dijo que Inuyasha trato de besarla.

\- ¿Entonces no la beso?

\- No claro que no, ella lo evito, él quiso besarla por la fuerza, por más que ella intento liberarse de su agarre me dijo que no podía, Inuyasha la tenía tomada muy fuerte, me dijo que en ese momento tu entraste a la biblioteca, Inuyasha se sobre salto y la liberó ligeramente entonces ella logró zafarse por completo y solo pensó en correr.

\- Y que es lo que quieres que yo haga.

\- Sesshomaru, solo quiero que le digas a tu hermano que no se acerque a ella, no quiero que la moleste o de lo contrario tendré que hablar con sus padres, no quiero que las cosas lleguen tan lejos, Kagome no sabe que te vine a buscar, esto lo estoy haciendo por mi cuenta, mi hermana le teme al amor y por tontos como Inuyasha será difícil que crea en el nuevamente.

Las últimas palabras de Sango hicieron eco en la cabeza de Sesshomaru - "A que se refiere con eso, ella no cree en el amor, y como es que le gusta la obra de El Fantasma De La Ópera, es una novela trágica de amor... Tsk! ¬¬ creo que entiendo".

\- Hablare con Inuyasha, pero no te aseguro que me haga caso, nunca se le quitará lo estúpido.

Sango no podía creer en la forma en la que Sesshomaru se expresaba de su hermano, a ella no le agradaba mucho Inuyasha por lo que le hizo a su amiga, pero ellos llevaban la misma sangre y no lo parecía, el timbre sonó todos los estudiantes debían volver a sus aulas, Sango se despidió de u. Frío Sesshomaru y el regresó nuevamente a su salón.

...

Koga y Kagome llevaron a Ayame hasta su salón, ellas ya parecían muy buenas amigas, Koga estaba contento por eso, llegando al saló. Kagome se encontró con una mirada dorado ámbar que la observaba fijamente; pero ella únicamente giro su mirada, mostrándole un total desprecio al ojiámbar que sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada.

Unas horas más tarde las clases culminaron, Inuyasha se marchó aprisa del salón de clases ni siquiera esperó a Jaken, decidió irse caminando. Koga y Kagome se despidieron el pasaría por Ayame para acompañarla a hacer unas compras, Kagome se dirigió hacia el punto de reunión que habían asignado con Sango por la mañana, se encontraba sola, Sango aun no salía de su última clase.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos- "Estoy verdaderamente agotada, pero me gustó mucho conocer a la novia de Koga es muy linda, muchísimo más linda que yo, me da muchísima alegría por él, se merecía a alguien tan linda y buena como ella" .- hasta que fue interrumpida.

\- ¡Kagome!

\- Eh?! ¿Qué?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a por ti.

\- o.O no pero...pero yo estoy esperando a...

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a caminar un rato?

\- No... No puedo.

\- ¿Por qué Kagome? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

\- No te estoy haciendo nada ¿sí?, solo vete, en cualquier momento Sango vendrá.

Kagome estaba algo asustada, ella daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás, pero él cada vez se acercaba más.

CONTINUARÁ...


	12. Un nuevo enfrentamiento

**Capítulo 12. Un nuevo enfrentamiento.**

\- ¿Por qué Kagome? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

\- No te estoy haciendo nada ¿sí?, solo vete, en cualquier momento Sango vendrá- Kagome estaba algo asustada, él cada vez se acercaba más a ella.

\- Kagome ven aquí - unas manos fuertes tomaron a Kagome por el rostro, ella puso sus manos en el pecho de él, para evitar un contacto más cercano, pero él la atraía cada vez más hacia él, Kagome estaba asustada, en su mirada se notaba ese miedo.

-_" Sango por favor baja pronto " _\- pensaba Kagome

\- Kagome, porque me rechazas si sabes que yo ...

\- ¡NO! Suéltame por favor .

\- Solo déjame besarte una vez .

\- Por Favor ¡no! solo déjame ir, yo... yo te dije que no podíamos ser más que amigos.

\- No me interesa ser solo tu amigo Kagome ¿no lo entiendes? - Al decir esto los ojos de él se inyectaron de rabia, atrajo a Kagome muy cerca de sus labios ella no parecía reaccionar, pero al sentir que él quería presionar su pecho contra el de ella reaccionó.

\- ¡Bankotsu! Suéltame.

\- Solo un beso, después de eso te soltaré.

\- ¡Bankotsu! Basta, suéltame.

\- ¿No escuchaste?, ella dijo que la soltaras.

Sin soltar a Kagome Bankotsu miró de reojo a la persona que lo había interrumpido - ¿Tú quién demonios eres? ¿Es por ti que Kagome no quiere estar conmigo?

\- ¡No! Bank...

\- Si fuera así, a ti que... Ahora suéltala.

Bankotsu, no soltaba a Kagome de reojo solo miraba al chico que se acercaba a ellos, Bankotsu tenía una sonrisa burlona, no pretendía obedecer a la orden que le estaban dando.

\- No suelo hacerle caso a ningún niñito rico, así que fíjate muy bien en lo que haré.

Tenía a Kagome cerca del muro donde ella estaba recargada esperando a Sango, en ese momento el soltó el rostro de Kagome y con la mano izquierda sujeto el cuello de Kagome, y con la mano que tenía libre sujeto la muñeca de Kagome, en ese momento Bankotsu poso sus labios sobre los de Kagome, ella sólo cerró sus ojos y una pequeña lágrima rodo por su mejilla.

\- Te advertí que la soltaras.

Diciendo esto el ojiámbar lo sujeto por el cuello de la camisa para separarlo de Kagome, Bankotsu estaba sonriente por su logro pero pronto le fue borrada esa sonrisa con un puñetazo que recibió en la mejilla derecha, ese golpe le provocó que una línea de sangre pareciera por la comisura derecha de su labio

\- Y crees que eso es suficiente para borrar el sabor de los labios de Kagome, quería ser el primero en besarla y así fue. - Su sonrisa de triunfo volvía a aparecer en su rostro, pero la mirada de ojiámbar había cambiado, enmarcaba un seño de enojo, al parecer era de las personas que repudiaban a los engreídos y pretenciosos.

\- Crees que ese beso le agradó a ella, no sé cómo puedes estar tan contento por algo que fue forzado.

\- Imbécil, no será acaso que dices eso porque estás celoso, siendo tú su pretendiente fue a mí a quien besó primero.

\- No tiene caso perder mi tiempo con alguien como tú. - El peliplata se paró frente a Kagome, quien tenía lágrimas cristalizadas en sus ojos color chocolate.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Gra… Gracias Sesshomaru - ya no pudo más y dejando escapar sus lágrimas, se lanzó a sus brazos, la mirada de el sensual Sesshomaru pareció cambiar un poco, ya no tenía el ceño tan enmarcado como hacía unos momentos, Bankotsu sintió su sangre hervir al verlos así.

\- Me las pagarás niñito rico, Kagome será para mí- Después de soltar su amenaza Bankotsu huyo.

Kagome seguía recargada sobre el pecho de Sesshomaru, él no decía nada, simplemente guardaba silencio, desde el aula de administración de los de segundo año, una mujer de mirada carmesí vio todo lo que sucedió en el patio principal- Fue por esa maldita niñata que decidiste dejarme ¿Verdad Sesshomaru?, pero no te lo perdonaré, me las pagarás muy caro, no creas que olvidaré la humillación que me hiciste pasar frente a todos, si no eres mío no serás de nadie Sesshomaru Taisho.

Aún seguían ahí los dos abrazados, cuando Jaken llegó y vio a su amo abrazando a la dulce joven, y se sorprendió un poco, ya que sabía que Sesshomaru salía con Kagura y se suponía que al parecer Kagome sería la novia de su hermano, Jaken no parecía entender nada, pero prefería no preguntar- buenas Tardes amo Sesshomaru, señorita Kagome - saludó a ambos

CONTINUARÁ...


	13. Una plática importante

**Capítulo 13. Una plática importante.**

Aún seguían ahí los dos abrazados, cuando Jaken llegó y vio a su amo abrazando a la dulce joven, se sorprendió un poco, ya que sabía que Sesshomaru salía con Kagura y se suponía que al parecer Kagome sería la novia de su hermano, Jaken no parecía entender nada pero prefería no preguntar.

\- Buenas Tardes Amo Sesshomaru, Señorita Kagome - Jaken saludó a ambos.

Al escuchar el saludo Kagome se alejó un poco de Sesshomaru, ya se sentía un poco mejor.

\- Hola Jaken-sama Buenas tardes.

\- O/O Soo...soo...solo dígame Jaken.

\- Creo que le debo algo de respeto n/n ¿no lo cree? Jaken-sama .

\- Jaken, esperaremos un momento más, pasaremos a llevar a Kagome y a su hermana Sango a su departamento.

\- Sí.. Claro que sí amo Sesshomaru.

\- No Sesshomaru, no es necesario gracias, te has tomado muchas molestias por mi culpa. Además ¿cómo sabes de Sango?

\- Tsk ¬¬ -_ "KAGOME NO SABE QUE TE VINE A BUSCAR, ESTO LO ESTOY HACIENDO POR MI CUENTA, mi hermana le teme al amor y por tontos como Inuyasha será difícil que crea en el nuevamente"- _ recordó lo que Sango le había dicho así que ignoró la pregunta que Kagome le había realizado.

\- ¡Kagome! - gritaban a lo lejos.

\- ¡Sango! - Kagome se dio cuenta que era su amiga y le respondió.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo? perdóname no pude salir pronto - Sango miraba a Kagome revisando que estuviera bien y la abrazó.

\- Estoy bien Sango, tranquila no te preocupes ¿sí?... por cierto te presento a Sesshomaru y a Jaken-sama, ambos han sido muy buenos y amables conmigo,

Sango estaba asombrada, Kagome hablando bien del frio Sesshomaru, le parecía extraño, pero igual se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru no le había dicho nada a Kagome sobre la visita que ella le había hecho durante el cambio de hora entre clases, así que agradecía mucho eso, tal vez y Kagome tenía razón era amable en el fondo.

\- Mucho gusto Sesshomaru, Señor Jaken gusto en conocerlo.

Al saludarlos Sango hizo una ligera reverencia, Jaken se sentía apenado, ya que no era algo normal que alguien le mostrara tanto respeto siendo un simple empleado.

\- Jaken vámonos ya, el inútil de Inuyasha ya se marchó, llevaremos a las señoritas y luego nos vamos.

\- Si amo como usted ordene.

Kagome al escuchar el nombre de Inuyasha sintió un escalofrió en su espina, el chico que lo había ayudado era el hermano del patán que quería hacer lo mismo que Bankotsu, solo que a diferencia de Bankotsu, Inuyasha no lo logró. En los dos casos la intervención de Sesshomaru ayudó a Kagome.

\- Creo que mejor nos vamos caminando, estamos cerca de aquí - dijo Sango.

\- Si lo mismo le dije a Sesshomaru pero... - Kagome decía, pero fue interrumpida.

\- De ningún modo Señorita Kagome, por favor, acepte el ofrecimiento de mi amo de llevarlas - replicó Jaken antes de que Kagome continuara.

\- Gracias Jaken-sama.

Sin más los 3 se dirigían hacia la lujosa limosina de los Taisho, Sango y Kagome estaban asombradas por el lujo del vehículo, una limosina negra, con cristales oscuros, parecía nueva por la pulcritud que hacía que pudieran reflejarse sin ningún problema como si fuera un espejo, Jaken abrió la puerta y las chicas fueron subiendo, primero entró Sango, luego Kagome pero al entrar se fijó en un libro que estaba sobre el asiento, era una adaptación de la obra El Fantasma De La Ópera, tras ella entró Sesshomaru y Jaken cerró la puerta, Sesshomaru no pudo evitar, darse cuenta que Kagome miraba el libro con interés.

\- Me podría decir que camino debo seguir Señorita Sango.

\- Solo dígame Sango, Jaken-sama, puedes irte sobre esta misma avenida, estamos a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí.

\- n/n Ok Sango, usted me dice en donde debo detenerme.

\- Claro, no hay problema, por cierto Sesshomaru también te gusta la obra de El Fantasma de la Ópera, es la obra que Kagome ama podría leerla 1000 veces y no se aburre.- Decía Sango emocionada.

\- ¬¬ Si la he leído.

La mirada fría y sensual de Sesshomaru se dirigió a Kagome para poder evaluar su comportamiento, pero ella estaba viendo con mucho interés la portada de ese libro.

\- Jaken-sama aquí es, puedes estacionarte aquí.- Decía Sango mientras apuntaba el sitio.

\- Ok Seño...Sango.

\- Jaken-sama puedes abrirme la puerta por favor. - Decía Sango algo autoritaria, pero en broma.

\- Cla...Claro que si señorita.

\- ¡Sango! ¿Qué te sucede?... Jaken-sama no te molestes, nosotras podemos abrir por nuestra cuenta n/n, mi querida Sango, eres una loquita... Por cierto Sesshomaru muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, y gracias por traernos a casa n/n igual a ti Jaken-sama.

Sesshomaru no respondió, esa forma de ser tan suya era atractiva y a pesar de querer responderle a Kagome su forma de ser tan estúpidamente fría y sensual se lo impedía, al menos por el momento.

\- Gracias por traernos, y disculpa Jaken-sama por pedirte que me abrieras la puerta, solo bromeaba.

\- ^/^ De nada Sango Chan.

Las chicas bajaron del auto, Sesshomaru vio el edificio donde vivían.

\- Amo Sesshomaru, se dio cuenta.

\- Si Jaken, ahora vámonos a casa.

\- Claro que si Amo.

Sesshomaru tomó el libro que Kagome miraba con tanto anhelo, lo abrió en la página que se había quedado, Jaken lo miraba de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor.

\- Joven Sesshomaru, no le parece que la Señorita Kagome es una muy buena chica.

Sesshomaru no respondió a la pregunta de Jaken, solo apartó la mirada del libro y vio fijamente hacia el cielo a través del cristal de su ventanilla, Jaken lo observó y pudo darse cuenta que algo estaba pasando con él. Siempre era callado y apartado, con sus padres hablaba pero era lo más mínimo, era un chico frio, pero de un noble corazón, a pesar de que con su hermano no tenía una muy buena relación era encantador a su manera.

\- ¿Jaken mis padres han llegado de su viaje?

\- Si amo Sesshomaru, discúlpeme por no avisarle a tiempo, pero lo olvidé.

\- ¿Mi madre se encuentra en casa?

\- Si Amo Sesshomaru, la señora Izayoi estaba en los rosales cuando salí por usted.

Durante el resto del camino ambos permanecieron callados, al llegar a la mansión Jaken corrió a abrirle la puerta a Sesshomaru, quien en lugar de ir a su habitación como era su costumbre se dirigió hacia los rosales para saludar a su madre.

\- ¡Madre!

\- Sesshomaru, hijo ¿Cómo se portaron ahora que tu padre y yo no estuvimos? n_n

Izayoi era una mujer muy amable de noble corazón, quería a sus dos hijos por igual, y no le gustaba verlos discutir.

\- Quisiera hablar contigo, pero no aquí ¿Podemos ir a otra parte?

Izayoi miro con extrañeza a Sesshomaru puesto que él era muy reservado con sus cosas, pero la curiosidad mató a Izayoi

\- Claro que si hijo, ¿Quieres que vayamos al despacho?

\- Si madre, si me permites iré a cambiarme y bajaré en un minuto.

\- Ok hijo, te veo en el despacho en un minuto.

Sesshomaru subió hasta su habitación, se cambió la ropa del colegio y se pudo algo menos formal, pero siempre elegante, mientras Izayoi pidió a Kaede que le llevara café para dos al despacho, Izayoi también subió a su habitación a cambiarse la ropa de jardinería, para estar más cómoda, minutos más tarde Sesshomaru ya se encontraba en el despacho esperando a su madre, quien demoró en llegar.

\- Hijo disculpa la demora, ya estoy aquí.

\- no te preocupes madre acabo de llegar, Kaede trajo café.

\- si yo le pedí que nos trajera, pero cuéntame hijo ¿De qué quieres hablar?

\- Madre el día de hoy termine con Kagura.

\- ¿Terminaste con Kagura Minamoto? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

\- Si madre terminé con ella, nuestra relación no avanzo más, a pesar de que mi padre quería que formalizáramos el compromiso, yo he decido terminarlo.

\- ¿Has pensado en lo que tu padre dirá?

\- Por eso quería hablar contigo primero, Kagura ya no es la misma de antes, su padre igual es de clase alta como nosotros, pero Kagura se ha vuelto demasiado arrogante, no es lo mismo estar con ella.

\- Estas seguro que es eso hijo o es acaso que ¿Te enamoraste de alguien más? - La pregunta de Izayoi era más que directa, así que probablemente ella esperaba una contestación del mismo modo.

\- ¬¬ Tsk! Madre es muy pronto para decir que me he enamorado de alguien más.

\- ¿Pero?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pero qué Sesshomaru, me dijiste que es muy pronto para decir que te has enamorado de alguien, pero ¿si estas interesado en alguien más?

\- ¡Madre! aun no lo sé, quiero enfocarme en la carrera por ahora, espero mi padre me dé el mando de Taisho Corp. cuando se dé cuenta que soy el indicado para estar al frente del negocio.

\- Sesshomaru ambos estarán, tanto Inuyasha como tu... Por cierto Sesshomaru ¿Por qué Inuyasha llegó solo a casa? ¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes en nuestra ausencia?

\- Deberías preguntarle tú madre, aunque no creo que tenga el valor de decírtelo.

Diciendo esto último Sesshomaru dejó a su madre en el despacho y se marchó a su habitación, tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

CONTINUARÁ...


	14. Un regalo para Kagome

**Capítulo 14. Un regalo para Kagome.**

Sesshomaru entró a su habitación, tomó el libro que estaba leyendo pero su pensamiento era interrumpido en varias ocasiones._ "El Fantasma de la Ópera, sin duda un buen gusto en lectura_ " ._"Me gustaría verla en teatro, imagino que sería una actuación única ¿No lo crees Sesshomaru? "_\- ¿Qué demonios me está sucediendo?.

Sesshomaru dejó el libro a un costado suyo, de nada servia que intentara leer si sus pensamientos estaban completamente perturbados. Estaba en su cama con la vista fija al techo, y en su pensamiento solo estaba la imagen de una Kagome aferrada a su pecho, con pequeñas lágrimas que se a perlaban en sus intensos ojos color chocolate.

_"Por cierto Sesshomaru muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, y gracias por traernos a casa". "Amo Sesshomaru, ¿se dio cuenta?". _Al recordar eso Sesshomaru tomó su celular para hacer una llamada.

\- Buenas noches habla Sesshomaru Taisho, quería reunirme con usted, para hablar sobre el edificio que se ubica a unas cuantas cuadras del instituto Shikon no tama.

\- Claro que si joven Taisho será un gusto reunirme con usted ¿Cómo se encuentra su padre?

\- Él está muy bien, está arreglando algunos negocios, mañana a las 11 am pasará a verlo mi chofer al edificio.

\- Claro que sí joven Taisho.

Al escuchar esto terminó la llamada y luego de pensar por un momento lo que haría, Sesshomaru llamo a Jaken a su habitación, este no dudó en ir al llamado del joven.

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Amo Sesshomaru ¿Puedo pasar?

\- pasa Jaken.

\- Dígame amo Sesshomaru ¿En qué puedo servirle?

\- Quiero que vayas a donde vive Kagome y le entregues este libro, averigua cual es el número de departamento en el que vive ella y su hermana.

\- O/O ¡oh! entiendo amo Sesshomaru, lo haré enseguida.

\- Gracias Jaken.

Jaken salió de la habitación presuroso a cumplir la orden de su joven amo, mientras Sesshomaru se levantó de su cama, quería tomar un baño para relajarse y estar más a gusto, se metió en la tina donde se quedó por un largo rato.

Se encontraba muy cerca del edificio donde vivía Kagome, él estaba seguro de que su amo estaba sintiendo algo por ella, era extraño que él se comportara de ese modo, pero lo apoyaría hasta donde pudiera, le agradaba Kagome.

Al llegar al gran edificio de departamentos, se fijó en los buzones de correspondencia para ver cuál era el número de departamento donde Vivian las jóvenes

\- Veamos, veamos... Higurashi Kagome y Zakayama Sango departamento 31B, Mmh! :/ Pero si él amo Sesshomaru me dijo que eran hermanas y tienen distintos apellidos... Bueno eso no importa, ahora a lo que vine.

Entró al edificio, la decoración de aquel lugar era de buen gusto para ser un edificio-habitación para estudiantes foráneos, allí se les cobraba una mensualidad por el alojamiento y los servicios que se les incluían, era cómodo y acogedor, Jaken sabía a quién pertenecía ese hermoso gusto en decoración.

Se dirigió al elevador para llegar al tercer piso que era donde se encontraban hospedadas las hermanas, al llegar al tercer piso Jaken ubicó el apartamento de las chicas, le daba algo de pena tocar por la hora, pero su amo lo había enviado así que no quedaba de otra.

Kagome se encontraba recostada en el sofá cuando escuchó el llamado en la puerta.

\- ¿Quién es? - Grito Sango desde la habitación.

\- No lo sé aún no he abierto - replicó Kagome.

Se apresuró en abrir la puerta y tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al anciano Jaken.

\- Jaken-sama n_n ¿Qué hace por aquí a esta hora? pasa por favor.

\- No niña Kagome solo...

\- Ven aquí Abuelo Jaken n/n... Sango es Jaken-sama.

Kagome lo llevó por el brazo hasta el asiento, mientras le gritaba a Sango que su visitante era nada más y nada menos que Jaken, el chofer de los Taisho, Sango salió de su habitación, para saludarlo.

\- Hola Jaken ¿cómo esta? ¿Qué son estas horas de visitar a dos chicas decentes?

\- O/O yo...yo...yo...

\- ¡Sango! lo estás asustando, abuelo Jaken disculpe a Sango, ella es muy bromista.

Sango se estaba burlando al ver que el anciano Jaken se sonrojaba y no podía hablar.

\- Solo bromeo tío Jaken tranquilo, Kagome tiene razón me gusta mucho bromear n/n

-_ "Sí que son diferentes estas jovencitas, son muchísimo más agradables que las jóvenes con las que acostumbran a salir los hermanos Taisho"_ .- pensó Jaken mientras observaba a las dos chicas frente a él.

\- Abuelo Jaken, ¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita? - cuestionó Kagome.

\- Bueno es que yo... - fue interrumpidp por el sonido de un móvil

\- Sango ¿Quién habla?

\- Hola preciosa.

\- Miroku amor, ya te extrañaba, pensé que hoy no me llamarías para darme las buenas noches.

Sango les hacía señas a ambos para decirles que continuaran, ella se retiró a su habitación para continuar con su llamada.

\- La señorita Sango tiene novio.

\- Si abuelo Jaken, tiene novio pronto pedirá su mano pero aún falta un poquito más.

\- Ah, ya entiendo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿En que estábamos abuelo Jaken? espero no te disguste que te llame así.

\- O/O ¡No! claro que no me molesta, yo... yo vine hasta aquí a dejarle algo.

\- ¿A mí?

\- Si Kagome, me pidieron que le entregara esto.

Diciendo esto, Jaken sacó de la bolsa oculta de su traje el libro de El Fantasma De La Ópera, era una de las tantas adaptaciones.

\- Esto...es...para mí- Kagome se encontraba asombrada, era un hermoso regalo, pero como aceptarlo.- Pero abuelo Jaken yo no puedo.

\- Acéptalo Kagome, mi amo Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que tu mirabas con total interés el libro, y me pidió que te lo trajera, al parecer el ya terminó de leerlo.

\- O/O pero, pero es que ese libro es de él.

\- Precisamente por ser de él, puede decidir qué hacer con él y acaba de decidir que te lo quería obsequiar.

\- O/O etto... espérame aquí abuelo Jaken.

Kagome se levantó del cómodo sillón y se dirigió a su habitación al dejar el libro a un costado del sillón lo dejó con suma delicadeza, como si se tratara de un valioso tesoro que al mínimo tropiezo se fuera a hacer añicos. Jaken solo la observaba, miro su reloj se dio cuenta que ya era algo tarde pero no le importó.

Cuando Kagome volvió de su habitación, traía en las manos dos hermosas rosas hechas de papel eran verdaderamente divinas.

\- Toma Abuelo Jaken, esta rosa es para ti.

Le decía Kagome mientras le acomodaba la rosa en la bolsa del saco, le lucía muy bien con el traje negro.

\- Y esta otra quiero que se la entregues a Sesshomaru, tal vez es insignificante y no este acostumbrado a recibir regalos de tan baja categoría, pero estas rosas las hice yo misma con mucho cariño n/n y ahora quiero que las tengan ustedes.

Jaken se sentía alagado por tal objeto, que a pesar de que Kagome decía que era insignificante para Jaken era el mejor de los regalos.

\- Gracias Kagome.

\- De nada... Abuelo Jaken

Después de decir esto Kagome lo abrazó, el hombre se sentía enternecido, siendo un hombre de avanzada edad, y recibiendo tanto afecto...

Después de un momento así soltó al anciano quien no tardó en marcharse por la hora que era, entonces al quedarse completamente sola Kagome tomó el libro entre sus manos, lo abrazó aprentandolo con mucha fuerza contra su pecho..

\- Gracias Sesshomaru - susurró.

CONTINUARÁ...


	15. El amor se pinta en el aire

**Capítulo 15. El amor se pinta en el aire.**

\- Gracias Sesshomaru.- susurró Kagome.

Estaba contenta por el obsequio, se dirigió a su habitación con el libro y se recostó en su cama con él, antes de abrirlo beso la portadilla, estaba entusiasmada. Al abrirlo encontró un hermoso separador que tenía una frase muy bonita y que sin duda le llamó la atención

\- No juzgues a un libro por su portada... Te podría asombrar lo que encontraras en su interior.- Kagome citaba la frase de manera textual.

Camino a la mansión iba Jaken muy contento, de vez en vez miraba la rosa que adornaba su pecho, le parecía un regalo de lo más lindo, miro el asiento del copiloto mirando la rosa que era para su amo, mientras pensaba en como lo tomaría; porque en algo tenía razón Kagome, Sesshomaru no había recibido ningún obsequio así.

Sesshomaru, acababa de salir de la ducha solo se encontraba con su bata de baño :3 , lucía un cuerpo muy atractivo y trabajado, era tan guapo y parecido a su padre al que aún no veía. - (siento mucho poner este tipo de cosas, es decir ponerle demasiado énfasis al sensual Sesshomaru pero es que Amo al amo bonito es sexy :3 aaaw iushasiufakjjx xD)

\- Amo Sesshomaru ¿se puede? - cuestionaba Jaken desde afuera después de tocar la puerta llamando la atención de su joven amo.

\- Pasa Jaken.

\- Amo Sesshomaru la señorita Kagome y Sango viven en el apartamento 31B, le entregué el libro, ella lucía muy contenta y en agradecimiento me pidió que le entregara esto...- Extendió la rosa de papel hacia las manos de Sesshomaru, él se quedó mirando la rosa por un momento.

\- ¿Ella te pidió que me la entregaras? - cuestionó Sesshomaru si aceptarla todavía.

\- Si Amo Sesshomaru, tómela por favor, ella me la entregó muy amablemente.

\- ¿También te obsequio una?

\- Si amo Sesshomaru, ella me puso está en el saco y me pido que le entregara esta a usted, me dijo que tal vez no tenga ningún valor monetario, pero si sentimental, ya que fue ella quien hizo las rosas de papel.

Al escuchar eso Sesshomaru tomó la rosa, estaba echo con papel color Carmesí y verde, tenía improvisado un listón negro con forma de lazo en el tallo de la rosa.

\- Jaken puedes retirarte, tengo un trabajo para ti el día de mañana.

\- Claro que sí Amo ¿De qué se trata?

\- Ve a descansar, te lo diré mañana.

\- Como ordene amo. -Jaken salió de la habitación de Sesshomaru, quien permaneció inmóvil en el mismo sitio por unos momentos mientras contemplaba detenidamente aquella rosa de papel.

\- Fantasma De La Ópera - musitó Sesshomaru, caminó hacia su escritorio y la dejó sobre su computadora portátil, se puso la pijama y se recostó en su enorme y blanda cama.

\- _"Kagome, ¿quién eres tú? te me has metido en el pensamiento pero, ¿porque? no lo puedo entender, eres de la clase de chicas que no me enamoraría, aunque ni siquiera sé qué clase de chica me interesa, creí que si eran como yo funcionaria, pero..." _\- poco a poco el sueño lo invadía mientras en sus pensamientos permanecía aquella joven de ojos chocolate.

Kagome comenzó a leer el libro que había recibido, había avanzado varias páginas, era una total devoradora de libros, pero el sueño le gano, entonces Kagome dejo el libro a un costado, usando el separador para marcar la página en la que se había quedado, pero extrañamente tuvo un sueño.

SUEÑO DE KAGOME

Kagome:

Durmiendo me canto en sueños fue

Mi nombre pronuncio yo lo escuché

Es esto un sueño más o al fin te vi

Fantasma de la ópera ya estás dentro de mi

Sesshomaru:

Si cantas junto a mí, mi gran poder

Mi influjo sobre ti podrá crecer

Querrás huir de mí dejarme atrás

Fantasma de la ópera soy yo dentro de ti.

Kagome:

Quien vio tu rostro ya, terror sintió

Yo soy tu máscara.

Sesshomaru:

Tu genio yo.

Sesshomaru:

Tu/mi espíritu y mi/tu voz

Un grande amor

Fantasma de la ópera ya estás/ ya estoy

En mi/tu interior

Kagome:

...fantasma...

Fantasma de la ópera

Sesshomaru:

Tus fantasías son la realidad

Que hombre y misterio son un ser total.

Dueto:

La puerta al laberinto

Esta ante mí

Fantasma de la opera eres tu/soy yo

Y estás/ estoy aquí.

Kagome:

El fantasma de la opera

...fantasma...

El Fantasma de la ópera.

Sesshomaru:

Canta, canta para mí,

Mi ángel de la música

Canta para mí

Canta, canta para mí

Canta para mí.

FIN DEL SUEÑO DE KAGOME

\- ¡Kagome despierta! Se nos hará tarde hoy.

\- Déjame Sango... 5 min más siiii...

\- ¿Quieres llegar tarde al instituto?

\- ¡No! Claro que no, ¿por qué no me levantaste antes Sango?

\- tiene ratos que estoy tratando de despertarte y no me respondías, solo dijiste algo de mi ángel de la música.

\- ^/^ Claro que no Sango porque yo diría eso- Kagome estaba sonrojada, porque estaba hablando de su sueño.

\- ¿Segura que no es nada? ¿Por qué te sonrojas entonces?

\- ^/^ No es cierto Sango, mejor salte de mí habitación me cambiaré y estaré lista en un minuto - _"Que extraño sueño... pero fue muy lindo tengo que decirlo... Ni siquiera conozco a Sesshomaru Taisho, de seguro tiene novia y yo no soy una chica que sea de su tipo, además Inuyasha es su hermano..."- _ entre una sonrisa y un suspiro - Sesshomaru n/n mi ángel de música...¡Baka! En que estoy pensando.- se reprendía al mismo tiempo que presurosa se alistaba, no quería llegar tarde a clases, debía dejar de imaginarse locuras...

CONTINUARA...


	16. Los sentimientos de Sesshomaru

**Capítulo 16. Los sentimientos de Sesshomaru.**

"Que extraño sueño... pero fue muy lindo tengo que decirlo... Ni siquiera conozco a Sesshomaru Taisho, de seguro tiene novia y yo no soy una chica que sea de su tipo, además Inuyasha es su hermano..."- entre una sonrisa y un suspiro - Sesshomaru n/n mi ángel de música...¡Baka! En que estoy pensando.- Se reprendía al mismo tiempo que presurosa se alistaba, no quería llegar tarde a clases, debía dejar de imaginarse locuras.

\- Sango ya estoy lista, vámonos.

\- Ok, toma tu obento, iré por un libro a mi cuarto.

Kagome iba a tomar su obento y recordó su nuevo libro, así que fue a buscarlo y dejó su almuerzo olvidado; camino a la escuela iban las dos casi corriendo, se les había hecho tarde ya que la soñadora de Kagome no quería despertar.

Los hermanos Taisho igual iban algo retrasados por culpa de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru no se encontraba de tan buen humor, Jaken conducía lo más rápido posible para llegar a tiempo.

Las chicas iban llegando al instituto cuando vieron que una hermosa limosina se estaciono frente a la escuela, ambas conocían ese auto y a las personas que venían dentro de él.

\- Señorita Kagome, Señorita Sango Buenos días. - Jaken al bajar del automóvil saludó cordialmente a ambas chicas...

\- Hola abuelo Jaken buenos días. - Respondió Kagome de manera efusiva mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Hola tío Jaken, buenos días. – Contestó Sango.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentran hoy Señoritas? ¿Desayunaron? - Cuestionó el anciano.

\- Estamos muy bien tío Jaken… y no desayunamos pero preparé obentos- respondió Sango.

\- ¡Sango! Olvidé mi obento :( .

\- ¡Kagome! pero si te dije que lo tomaras, lo dejé sobre el comedor. - Replicó Sango como regañando a una pequeña.

\- Si pero... Es que regresé a mi habitación por un libro importante que estaba olvidando O/O

\- ¿Y ahora que haremos Señorita? - cuestionó Sango como una mamá sobreprotectora.

\- ¡Mmh! No te preocupes Sango, comeré cuando lleguemos al apartamento ^_^ .

Kagome estaba sonrojada pero contenta al ver como su amiga se preocupaba por ella, Jaken las miraba y sonreía, para Sesshomaru ya no era sorpresivo el comportamiento de Kagome, era muy expresiva, pero Inuyasha vio esa escena y millones de cosas le pasaron por la cabeza.- "¡Qué demonios!, ¿tío Jaken?, ¿abuelo Jaken?, ¿de dónde es que estos se conocen?... Kagome me dijo haber conocido a Jaken pero no creo que en un día él se haya convertido en su abuelo, esto debe ser cosa del maldito de Sesshomaru".

\- Hola Sesshomaru, Buenos días. - Dijo Sango.

\- ¬¬ Buenos días.- Sesshomaru respondió con esa indiferencia tan sensual que lo caracterizaba, Kagome solo lo miro y sonrió, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de eso, pero no cambio su gesto, el atractivo y frío hombre se marchó rumbo a su edificio, Inuyasha no dejaba de verlos, peroo la indiferencia de Kagome así que mejor se fue hacia su salón.

Las chicas se quedaron un momento más con el anciano, pero una llamada en el móvil de él las interrumpió.

\- Si, habla Jaken.

\- Jaken recuerdas que tenía un trabajo para ti, quiero que pases antes de las 11 am por el Sr. Yoshida el encargado de los departamentos donde viven Kagome y Sango, lo traerás al instituto y le pides que se quede en el auto, resolveré un asunto con él durante el descanso, cuando vengas tráele de comer a Kagome, dile a Kaede que le prepare algo.

\- Si amo Sesshomaru como usted ordene.

Sesshomaru colgó el móvil, Jaken guardaba su móvil en la chaqueta, las chicas se despidieron del anciano y corrieron cada una a sus respectivos edificios, Kagome no alcanzó a llegar a la primera clase así que la castigaron, no pudo pasar a la primera clase, así que se quedó sentada debajo de un hermoso cerezo que se encontraba en flor, y saco el libro que le habían obsequiado.

No pude entrar a la primera clase porque llegué tarde u_u y así es como pretendo tener mi propia empresa, uff bueno , pero al menos hay algo bueno en todo esto, puedo leer el libro que me obsequio Sesshomaru; aún no puedo creer que soñé con él, Mi fantasma De La Ópera no entiendo que me está pasando con él, ni siquiera nos saludamos hoy, creo que lo que me atrae de él es esa indiferencia que muestra, tal vez siempre he obtenido la atención de la gente de manera tan fácil que... su forma de ser me agrada..

Kagome se encontraba sentada bajo el cerezo, no se dio cuenta que era observada desde el edificio de los segundos años, un hermoso chico de ojos color ámbar la miraba desde su aula, vio como ella apretaba contra su pecho un libro que le era muy familiar.

…

\- Sesshomaru, necesito hablar contigo.-Al escuchar esto Sesshomaru miro de reojo a quien le hablaba, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.- No tenemos nada de qué hablar. - Respondió el ojiámbar.

\- Sesshomaru, sé que ayer me comporté muy mal pero… entiéndeme me dan muchos celos que cualquiera este cerca de ti.

\- Kagura, no hagas esto más difícil para ti, incluso he hablado con mi madre, para que esté al tanto de todo, espero ya le hayas dicho a Naraku que no esté esperando nada mas de mí, ni de mis padres.

Se quedó pasmada con , cambió su mirada a una de desprecio- Te amaba tanto Sesshomaru, pero ahora...¡TE ODIO!- su voz salía llena de rencor- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que estás enamorado de una tonta de primero? ayer te vi como la defendías, estuvieron abrazados, ni siquiera había pasado un día de nuestro rompimiento, por eso me estás haciendo esto, pero los dos me la pagarán... te lo juro Sesshomaru Taisho.

\- Tsk! ¬¬

Kagura tenía los ojos color carmesí inyectados de odio, Sesshomaru había escuchado muy bien a Kagura y aunque parecía tener la razón el no aceptaría nada.

\- Estás mal Kagura, si nosotros terminamos fue porque me canse de ser tu juguete.- Diciendo esto, Sesshomaru salió del aula, mientras caminaba por el pasillo recordaba las palabras de Kagura.- "Sesshomaru ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta que estás enamorado de una tonta de primero? ayer te vi como la defendías, estuvieron abrazados, ni siquiera había pasado un día de nuestro rompimiento"- En realidad ¿estaré enamorado de esa joven, Ka...go...me?

Sesshomaru sentía algo diferente con ella pero no sabía que era en realidad, estaba confundido, aunque por otro lado lo que Kagura le dijo lo dejo pensando aún más, ¿cómo Kagura sabía lo que paso el día anterior?, ¿acaso los vio?, ¿cómo es que él no se dio cuenta?

Una joven de ojos color chocolate y hermosa cabellera color azabache seguía sentada debajo del hermoso cerezo que dejaba caer pequeñas florecillas, la brisa era muy fresca, había avanzado varias páginas del libro, pero quería recostarse por un momento, así que tomo el separador y marco su lectura, luego se recostó un poco en el árbol, mientras veía caer los pétalos de las finas florecillas, cerro sus ojos y recordó parte de su sueño.

Dueto:

La puerta al laberinto

Esta ante mí

Fantasma de la ópera eres tú/soy yo

Y estás/ estoy aquí.

Kagome:

El fantasma de la ópera

...fantasma...

El Fantasma de la ópera.

Sesshomaru:

Canta, canta para mí,

Mi ángel de la música

Canta para mí

Canta, canta para mí

Canta para mí.

Mientras Kagome recordaba su sueño, no pudo evitar que una linda sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios y al abrir sus ojos se encontró con un chico de mirada ámbar y cabellos plateados.

CONTINUARÁ...


	17. Celos

**Capítulo 17. Celos**

Mientras Kagome recordaba su sueño, no pudo evitar que una linda sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios y al abrir sus ojos se encontró con un chico de mirada ámbar y cabellos plateados.

Kagome se sentó rápido y se sonrojó un poco

\- O/O Oh...Ohayoo! Se...Sesshomaru n/n

\- Veo que te gustó demasiado el libro para que te hayas brincado la clase.

\- O/O ¡No! Claro que no.

\- Entonces no te gustó el libro...

\- u/u ¡NO! No quise decir eso, el libro me encantó, pe...pe...pero no entré a clases porque llegué tarde al aula… por cierto muchas gracias por el libro n/n, es tal como lo imaginé.

Kagome sonreía de lo más natural, con un ligero tono carmesí en las mejillas, ambos eran observados por un par de ojos color carmesí y otro par de ojos color ámbar. Sesshomaru y Kagome se encontraban uno frente al otro, con las florecillas del cerezo cayendo sobre ellos, con sus miradas encontradas.

Inuyasha los miraba, aunque no estaban haciendo nada que pareciera inusual,- "Maldito Sesshomaru, sabía que tenías que ver en eso de ~abuelo Jaken~, maldito por eso me interrumpiste en la biblioteca, no querías que ella fuera mía porque también te intereso, pero no creas que me daré por vencido, siempre sabes que mis conquistas terminan en la biblioteca conmigo, pero esta vez te atreviste a entrar antes de que ella pudiera ser mía... No la tendrás fácil con ella hermanito"- el simple hecho de verlos juntos en una escena así le provocaba malestar a Inuyasha y a una chica de ojos color Carmesí, la cual Inuyasha pudo apreciar desde su edificio.

Un mensaje de texto la distrajo - '**Cuñadita, puedo ver que tampoco te agrada lo que estás viendo en este momento, necesito hablar contigo'.**

\- Inu...yasha, pero ¿Dónde?

Kagura leyó el texto y vio que se trataba del hermano de su ex novio Sesshomaru, ¿cómo la había visto? ¿que era lo que hacía?, comenzó a buscar en las ventanas del edificio de los primeros hasta que dio con Inuyasha quien de lejos le saludaba con una mano.

**\- 'Quiero saber todo sobre esa chica, Sesshomaru terminó conmigo por ella, ¿dó****nde nos vemos?'**

**\- Su nombre es Kagome Higurashi, pero mejor hablemos de eso más tarde, te veré a las 6 de la tarde en la cafetería del centro comercial.**

Los dos celosos se reunirían para hablar sobre la pareja que se encontraba en el patio del instituto.

\- Deberías ir a tu aula, la siguiente clase está por comenzar.- Sesshomaru no dejaba de mostrar esa actitud tan seductora, pero fría

\- O/o etto, si claro debo irme. - Kagome levantó sus cosas y cuando ambos se encontraban de espaldas Sesshomaru le dijo algo más.

\- Kagome... ¡Buen provecho!

Kagome se detuvo, volteó a ver al chico ojiámbar pero él no se había detenido, aún continuaba en camino hacia su edificio.

_¿Bu...en pro...ve...cho? ¿por qué me habrá dicho eso Sesshomaru?, si el escuchó cuando le dije a Jaken_Sama y a Sango chan que no había traído mi obento, no se ve que sea del tipo de persona que se burla de los demás, no lo entiendo... pero vaya que me sorprendió que él estuviera frente a mí, justo cuando estaba recordando ese sueño, el sueño de El fantasma de la Ópera..._

_.__.._

_\- Veo que te gusto demasiado el libro, para que te hayas brincado la clase._

_\- O/O ¡No! Claro que no._

_\- Entonces ¬¬ ¿No te gustó el libro? _

_\- u/u ¡No! No quise decir eso, el libro me encanto, pe...pe...pero no entre a clases porque llegue tarde al aula por cierto muchas gracias por el libro n/n, es tal como lo imaginé._

...

\- ¿Qué es lo que me estará pasando con usted Sesshomaru Taisho? El ángel De La Música en mis sueños ^/^ - Kagome estaba comenzando a sentirse extraña con Sesshomaru, pero no quería ponerle mucha atención a eso, ya que quería enfocarse en su objetivo principal el cual era terminar la carrera con honores.

En la mansión Taisho se encontraban en la cocina los empleados de mayor confianza de la familia.

\- Kaede tienes listo el almuerzo que te solicité, es hora de irme. Todavía tengo que reunirme con otra persona.

\- Ya tranquilo Jaken, eres muy viejo y fastidioso, el almuerzo para el niño Sesshomaru ya está listo.

\- Kaede tu siempre diciéndome fastidioso, pero ya sabes cómo es el amo Sesshomaru. Además el almuerzo que me pidió no es para él.

\- Ya se me hacía extraño que él pidiera desayuno, de seguro que es para su novia, esa chica mal encarada.

\- No es para su novia, Kaede, en realidad no sé si aún sean novios, el desayuno es para una joven muy dulce, está en el mismo salón que el joven Inuyasha.

\- o.O ¿Cómo es eso posible Jaken?

\- No lo sé Kaede; pero el amo Sesshomaru ha cambiado mucho en estos días, me alegro por él, solo espero que el Señor Taisho lo apoye.

\- Tienes razón Jaken, el Señor Taisho a veces es demasiado estricto, esperemos que lo comprenda... Basta de tanta plática Jaken, márchate si no quieres que Sesshomaru se ponga serio.

\- si está bien me marcho, aún estoy en tiempo de llegar.

Kagome entró al salón, saludó a Koga con una sonrisa y se acomodó en su asiento, el maestro no tardó en llegar, Kagome tomaba apuntes muy concentrada, Inuyasha no dejaba de observarla, ella se sentía tan a gusto tomando sus notas, parecía que el día no podía ser mejor; por otro lado Jaken ya se encontraba camino al Instituto con el Señor Yoshida, quien era el encargado de los apartamentos centrales, donde vivía Kagome.

La clase concluyó, parecía haber pasado todo tan rápido, la campana que anunciaba el medio tiempo escolar había sonado, todos los que andaban con amigos o parejas, salían, al igual que los que iban a jugar fútbol. Kagome se quedó en su asiento, no llevaba almuerzo así que no le veía motivo a salir, por su parte Inuyasha se quedó en el aula tratando de buscar una oportunidad para hablar con Kagome, pero ella no se quedaba sola, Koga se acercó a ella.

\- Te dormiste hoy Aome.

\- n/n Sí Koga, es que nos dormimos algo tarde Sango y yo, tuvimos una visita.

Inuyasha estaba atento a la conversación de Kagome con Koga, quería saber si había sido Sesshomaru quien la había ido a ver.

\- ¿Y quién fue su visita? Digo si puedo saber. - Cuestionó Koga con curiosidad.

\- Ah pues fue... - Antes de que Kagome pudiera terminar fue interrumpida por una voz femenina muy conocida para ella

\- Kagome! Vinieron a verte - Kagome volteo a ver extrañada a su amiga, Inuyasha igual miró hacia la chica que hablaba a Kagome y de repente se topó con un hombre de avanzada edad que él conocía perfectamente.

\- Ja...ken... - Musito Inuyasha para sí mismo.

\- Abuelo Jaken n/n - Kagome se aventó encima del hombre, quien la recibió con una gran sonrisa. Koga solo miraba a Kagome, esa forma de ser tan dulce fue lo que hizo que él se enamorara perdidamente de ella y él sabía perfectamente que el anciano al que abrazaba Kagome no era su abuelo real, ya que él conoció a la familia de Kagome.

\- Señorita Kagome le traje este Obento, para que almuerce.

\- O/O Pa...pa...para mi abuelo Jaken. - '_Kagome ¡Buen provecho!'_ \- o.O Puedo preguntarte algo abuelo Jaken.

\- Sí, claro que sí niña Kagome.

Kagome no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que diría así que se acercó al anciano y le susurró al oído.- ¿Fue Sesshomaru quien me envió esto? O/O

CONTINUARÁ...


	18. Una llamada inesperada

**Capítulo 18. Una llamada inesperada.**

\- ¿Fue Sesshomaru quien me envió esto? O/O - El anciano le sonrió de forma tierna y Kagome supo enseguida la respuesta.

\- Gracias abuelo Jaken, por favor agradécele en mi nombre.

\- Así lo hare mi niña - El anciano se marchó del lugar, pero Inuyasha se levantó de su asiento y fue tras él, Kagome se quedó mirando su obento y una risa se le escapo, Koga la miraba algo extrañado, no había visto a Kagome con esa mirada tan iluminada y brillante.

\- Jaken, espera.

Jaken escucho que lo hablaban y sabía perfectamente quien era, así que se detuvo.

\- Dígame joven Inuyasha en que puedo servirle.

\- ¿Porque le trajiste esa comida a Kagome? ¿Desde cuándo ella te habla con tanta informalidad? ¿Sesshomaru tiene que ver en todo esto?

Jaken no sabía que responder, sabía que si decía que todo tenía que ver con las ordenes de Sesshomaru una nueva pelea se vendría con los hermanos Taisho por un momento se quedó callado, pensando que responder, pero Jaken fue salvado por una oportuna intervención.

Antes de irse, el sol matiza y así la tarde se hace... - Llamada al móvil de Jaken

\- Si habla Jaken.

\- Soy Inu_No Jaken, saliendo del instituto quiero que traigas inmediatamente a Sesshomaru a la oficina, tengo que hablar con el - la voz de Inu No sonaba molesta.

\- Si claro que sí Señor Taisho como usted ordene.

\- Que pasa Jaken era mi padre.

\- Si joven Inuyasha era el Señor Taisho tengo que irme, discúlpeme.

Jaken camino aprisa, Inuyasha no pudo detenerlo, pero estaba segura que algo acontecería.

Sesshomaru se encontraba en la amplia y cómoda limosina con el señor Yoshida, quien se encontraba algo nervioso por tener al hijo mayor de los Taisho, sabía que era un joven de fuerte mirada y fría actitud.

\- Dígame joven Taisho, ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que solicito hablar conmigo?

\- Quiero hablar con usted sobre el edificio, más bien sobre uno de los departamentos el 31B.

\- Joven Sesshomaru, ese apartamento está ocupado por un par de jóvenes.

\- Si eso lo sé La señorita Higurashi y La señorita Zakayama.

\- Si precisamente joven ¿A caso ellas hicieron algo indebido? - Cuestionó el hombre algo nervioso.

\- ¬¬ Ellas no han hecho nada, pero a partir de este mes ellas no pagarán la mensualidad y no quiero que se les moleste con eso.

\- Pero jov...

\- Espero que entienda que lo que le estoy diciendo es una orden.

El hombre quedo tan blanco como un papel, grandes gotas de sudor a perlaban su frente.

\- S...S... Si cla...cla...claro que si joven Sesshomaru.

\- Cuando pregunten por que no les recibe la mensualidad, solo diga que el dueño del edificio lo ordeno, pero no mencione mi nombre.

\- Si joven Sesshomaru, como usted ordene.

\- Entonces creo que nuestra conversación se terminó, Jaken lo llevara de vuelta.

\- Muchas gracias Joven, dele mis saludos a su padre.

El edificio donde vivía Kagome era una de las propiedades pertenecientes a los Taisho, era una construcción con más de 50 departamentos, esa propiedad estaba a nombre de Sesshomaru Taisho, el gusto en la decoración del edificio y de los departamentos era de La Sra. Izayoi de Taisho

Sesshomaru se bajó de la limosina, Jaken estaba custodiando la puerta del vehículo.

\- Jaken lleva de vuelta al Sr. Yoshida.

\- Claro que si amo.

Sesshomaru ya caminaba de vuelta a su aula, sin voltear como era su costumbre pero Jaken lo interrumpió.

\- Disculpe amo Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru detuvo su caminar y solo lo observo de reojo.

\- Que sucede Jaken.

\- Es sobre su padre amo Sesshomaru, El Sr. Taisho me ordeno que en cuanto salga del instituto lo lleve a Taisho Corp.

\- ¡Tsk! ¬¬

Sesshomaru ya tenía idea de que sería su plática, así que no tenia de otra más que enfrentar a su padre de una vez por todas.

\- Está bien Jaken, gracias ¬¬ .

Sesshomaru siguió su camino Jaken se dio cuenta que a Sesshomaru no le agradaba la idea de ir a ver a su padre, igual sabía que no sería nada bueno, ya que la forma en la que Inu_No le había ordenado que lo llevara mostraba enojo.

-_ "El amo Inu No quiere hablar con el amo Sesshomaru, esto no me huele nada bien, estoy seguro que terminarán discutiendo como en otras ocasiones, será acaso que sucedió algo con ese tal Naraku y su hija Kagura"_ \- Jaken subió a la limosina y mientras dirigía al señor Yoshida hacia su departamento este lo cuestionaba.

\- Jaken Sama, usted sabe porque el joven Sesshomaru me pidió que no les acepte la mensualidad a las chicas que viven en el departamento 31B.

Al escuchar eso Jaken se sorprendió, él sabía que esos departamentos le pertenecían a la familia Taisho y más a él ya que la propiedad estaba a su nombre, pero no se imaginó que el fuera a hacer eso, entonces entendió porque Sesshomaru le pidió que investigara el número de departamento y concertó la cita con ese hombre.

\- Aah, pues vera señor Yoshida, lo que sucede es que las jóvenes son amigas de la familia Taisho, sobre todo de los jóvenes Taisho.

\- Entiendo, creí que alguna de las muchachas era novia de alguna de ellos, porque me pareció escuchar en las noticias que el joven Sesshomaru muy pronto se comprometería con la hija de uno de sus socios, pero el menor aún no está comprometido o ¿sí?

Jaken permaneció en silencio ante ese comentario, no quería dar ninguna respuesta que lo metiera en problemas con su amo, así que se dio prisa y dejo al señor Yoshida en su apartamento y se dirigió a la residencia Taisho.

Las clases continuaban con su curso Kagome se comió su obento, le había encantado, Koga no la cuestiono sobre lo ocurrido pero le parecía extraño todo, Kagome estaba completamente concentrada en las clases tomaba sus apuntes y siempre estaba atenta al profesor, Inuyasha no dejaba de mirarla, verla así le hacía darse cuenta que había actuado como un patán, pero ya no quedaba remedio.

Unas horas más tarde las clases por fin culminaron, todos se despedían de sus compañeros Kagome guardo sus libros y salió aprisa del salón, sus amigos la vieron salir, ella se dirigía al edificio de los segundos años, iba a buscar a su amiga Sango después de lo que le paso con Bankotsu ya no quería estar sola.

Sesshomaru bajaba las escaleras con ese porte tan sensual y distinguido que tiene para moverse, aunque iba inmerso en sus pensamientos, ya que estaba imaginando el recibimiento que le daría su padre, mientras Kagome corría por las escaleras para llegar al salón de sango, de repente Kagome choco contra alguien, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, su tobillo sufrió una pequeña lesión, estuvo a punto de caer pero fue sujetada fuertemente. Al abrir sus hermosos ojos color chocolate miro a quien tenía enfrente.

\- O/O Se...Sessho...maru.- Dijo Kagome en un susurro apenas audible.

El chico que tenía sujetada a Kagome para evitar que callera había sido el hermoso y sexy Sesshomaru Taisho :3

CONTINUARÁ...


	19. Un lindo accidente

**Capítulo 19. Un lindo accidente.**

\- O/O Se...Sessho...maru. – Dijo Kagome en un susurro apenas audible.

El chico que tenía sujetada a Kagome para evitar que callera había sido el hermoso y sexy Sesshomaru Taisho :3- ¬¬ ¿Estas bien?

\- O/O Si, Sesshomaru gra...¡auuuch! - Sesshomaru estaba soltando a Kagome pero un dolor en el tobillo hizo que ella se quejara.

\- Creo que te lastimaste el tobillo, déjame ver.. - Sesshomaru se agachó a la altura de las rodillas de Kagome para observar su tobillo, ella se encontraba completamente sonrojada, sentía que su respiración se entrecortaba al ver a Sesshomaru así.

\- O/O Sesshomaru estoy b...¡auuch! - Sesshomaru había tocado el tobillo de Kagome y ella volvió a quejarse.

\- Tienes lastimado el tobillo, te llevaré a la enfermería.

\- O/O No, no es necesario, estoy bien Se... - Antes de que ella pudiera decir su nombre, Sesshomaru la levanto en sus brazos, estaba más que sonrojada, Sesshomaru la llevaba en sus brazos como si fuera una princesa y no sabía qué hacer.

\- O/O Gra...gracias Sesshomaru, últimamente creo que te he causado molestias U/U ¡lo siento! - Kagome en un instinto de ternura se recargó sobre el pecho de Sesshomaru al decir las últimas palabras, a él pareció no disgustarle ese gesto, solo continuó caminando con ella en brazos.

\- Sesshomaru U/U quería agradecerte por enviarme un obento.

Sesshomaru no respondía únicamente la llevaba en brazos sin decir una sola palabra, era un chico realmente diferente en todos los sentidos, ella se sentía extraña al ser llevada por Sesshomaru, un chico que se portaba lindo con ella pero a la vez frio y cortante.

Aun así Kagome se recargo sobre el pecho de él, cerro sus ojos y permaneció un momento así, pero el sonido de un móvil la alerto.

\- Sesshomaru es tu móvil, si quieres puedes bajarme para atender tu llamada.

\- ¬¬ no te preocupes ya casi llegamos a la enfermería.

El móvil sonaba con mucha insistencia, Sesshomaru ya tenía idea de que se trataba pero no dijo nada, prefirió quedarse callado, pero Kagome al igual que el móvil era insistente.

\- Puedes bajarme y responder.

\- ¬¬ ya te dije que estoy bien.

\- Pero puede ser algo importante.

\- Ya te dije que casi llegamos a la enfermería.

\- ¿Quieres que responda por ti? n/n .

Kagome sonreía, ya que lo hacía a modo de broma, sabía que la novia de Sesshomaru a quien ella no conocía podía ser la que estuviera llamándole con tanta insistencia, pero la respuesta de Sesshomaru la dejó boquiabierta.

\- Esta bien, está dentro de mi saco.

\- O/O Q... ¿Qué?

\- Me preguntaste si lo respondías, toma el móvil está en mi saco.

Kagome estaba sorprendida y sonrojada, no creyó que Sesshomaru se lo tomara tan a la ligera, si era su novia probablemente lo metería en problemas.

\- ¿Lo tomaraá? o ¿Dejarás que nos reviente los tímpanos? - Cuestionó Sesshomaru con seriedad.

Entonces Kagome con cuidado metió su mano dentro del saco de Sesshomaru, estaba sonrojada por lo que estaba haciendo, Sesshomaru la miraba de reojo, le parecía algo tierna al verla así, pero él no demostraba nada. Kagome tomo el móvil y lo observo antes de responder.

\- Konichiwa, habla al móvil de Sesshomaru Taisho en este momento él se encuentra algo ocupado, ¿gusta dejarle algún recado? n/n - Kagome respondió tal y como lo hace una contestadora, Sesshomaru estaba más que divertido escuchándola pero no lo demostró, seguía con su caminar tan tranquilo y su seriedad fría, sensual y dominante.

\- Se...Se... ¿Señorita Kagome?

Jaken estaba al otro lado de la línea tenía una expresión de sorpresa y asombro, ya ni siquiera podía hablar con fluidez.

\- Abuelo Jaken ¿eres tú? n/n .

\- Si niña Kagome soy yo, vine por el joven Sesshomaru, tengo que llevarlo a una reunión importante.

\- Aah, entiendo lo que sucede es que soy una torpe abuelo Jaken, estuve a punto de caer por las escaleras, pero Sesshomaru me salvó n/n , entonces me está llevando a la enfermería, lamento retrasarlo para su reunión, solo me dejara en la enfermería y lo hago que vaya para allá.

\- Pe...¿Pero te encuentras bien niña?

\- Si abuelo Jaken estoy bien, solo me lastimé un poquito mi tobillo, pero descuida ahora que me pongan una venda todo estará mejor.

\- Que bueno que estas bien niña Kagome.

\- Déjame hablar con Jaken - Dijo Sesshomaru con seriedad.

\- O/O umm… - Asintió Kagome con la cabeza.

Kagome se sentía algo rara y confundida con su actitud, porque siendo el tan amable en llevarla hasta la enfermería, tomarse tantas atenciones para con ella, pero la forma en la que hablaba parecía ser todo lo contrario, aunque se sentía bien así que a ella ya no le importaba.

Le puso el móvil en el oído a Sesshomaru y no dejo de sujetarlo, esto para que el pudiera hablar con Jaken, ya que él tenía las manos ocupadas con ella.

\- Jaken, llevaré a Kagome a la enfermería, esperare que la atiendan y luego la llevaremos a su departamento, encárgate de ir a buscar a la señorita Zakayama.

\- Si amo Sesshomaru, como usted ordene; pero... ¿qué pasará con su padre?

\- Ya me encargaré de eso más tarde, ahora haz lo que te pedí.

\- Si amo Sesshomaru como usted ordene, iré a buscar a Sango.

Kagome le quito el móvil a Sesshomaru, ella se encontraba sonrojada por lo que acababa de escuchar, Sesshomaru era sin lugar a duda un chico muy lindo

\- O/O Sesshomaru, no tienes por qué quedarte, el abuelo Jaken me dijo que tenías una reunión importante.

\- Eso puede esperar.

Kagome estaba agradecida con Sesshomaru por sus atenciones; pero no podía evitar sonrojarse al verlo así de atento y a la vez tan frío y la vez atractivamente sensual :D.

\- Arigato n/n ... - Diciendo esto último Kagome nuevamente se recostó en el pecho de él.

CONTINUARÁ...


	20. El agradecimiento de Kagome

**Capítulo 20. El agradecimiento de Kagome.**

\- Arigato n/n .- Diciendo esto último Kagome nuevamente se recostó en el pecho de él.

Mientras tanto Jaken se dirigía hacia el edificio de los segundos años para buscar a Sango, por suerte no tuvo que caminar mucho y la encontró muy bien acompañada por un chico de ojos color azul intenso y cabello color negro azulado, quien sujetaba a Sango por la cintura.

\- Tío Jaken, ¿andas buscando a Sesshomaru?

\- No señorita Sango, en realidad venía a buscarla a usted.

\- ¿Por qué tío Jaken? ¿sucedió algo?, por cierto te presento a Miroku mi novio.

\- ¡Hola! un gusto joven Miroku, Jaken chofer de la familia Taisho, para servirle.

\- El gusto es mío Jaken, pero díganos ¿por qué buscaba a Sango?

\- Cierto tío Jaken ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué me buscabas a mí?

\- Quería informarle que la niña Kagome está en camino a la enfermería con el amo Sesshomaru.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Le sucedió algo malo a Kagome?

\- Niña Sango tranquilícese, la niña Kagome está bien, al parecer tiene una pequeña lesión en el tobillo. Mi amo esta con ella, así que no tienen de que preocuparse, me pidió que viniera por usted, porque saliendo de la enfermería, las llevaremos a su departamento.

\- Pero aun así tío Jaken ¿cómo es que ella se lastimó el tobillo?

\- La verdad es que no se los detalles niña Sango, pero podemos ir a la limosina, apuesto que no tardaran en llegar.

\- Mejor iré a verlos a la enfermería, quiero ver que ella esté bien...

\- Niña Sango por favor hágame caso, ella se encuentra bien si está con el amo Sesshomaru.

Sango arrojó un gran suspiro, no le quedaba de otra que obedecer al anciano.- Está bien tío Jaken, pero Miroku puede ir con nosotros, él iba al apartamento conmigo y Kagome.

\- Claro que si señorita Sango no creo que el amo Sesshomaru se oponga.

En la enfermería de la escuela se encontraba Sesshomaru con Kagome, él la había recostado en la cama y estaba observando que la Srita. Hitomi, quien era la encargada del lugar le revisara la lesión de su tobillo.

\- No es nada grave Kagome, te pondré una tablilla y lo vendaremos, tendrás que guardar reposo unos días y estarás como nueva. - Dijo Hitomi para que ambos escucharan.

\- Pero no puedo faltar a mis clases.

\- No podrás subir las escaleras a tu aula, eso sería una complicación.

\- Si pero...

\- No se preocupe Señorita Hitomi, ella no vendrá a clases... Solo me gustaría que pudiera extenderle un reporte de incapacidad.

\- Claro que sí, con gusto extiendo ese reporte joven Taisho.

Kagome tenía un ligero tono carmesí en las mejillas se sentía extraña por el comportamiento de Sesshomaru, como él decidía por ella, como si estuviera preocupado por ella, pero no quería tomarle mucha importancia a eso.

\- Listo Kagome, ya estas lista, te extendí un reporte por 5 días.

\- ¿5 Días? es demasiado no puedo faltar...

\- Me la puedo llevar señorita Hitomi.

\- Claro que sí joven Taisho.

Haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de Kagome, Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y la levantó nuevamente en sus brazos, Kagome dejó de hablar y se quedó callada, estaba sonrojada totalmente por las acciones de Sesshomaru.

\- Gra…Gracias Señorita Hitomi.

\- De nada Kagome, cuídate mucho n_n .

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, iba algo seria para el gusto de Sesshomaru, estaba acostumbrado a verla sonreír y a escucharla hablar casi sin parar.

\- ¿Sucede algo? ¿A caso te duele? - Cuestionó Sesshomaru en ese tono frío que lo caracteriza.

\- Mmh...- Movió la cabeza negativamente, Sesshomaru parecía algo irritado por la contestación de Kagome.

\- ¿Me dirás qué sucede?

Kagome lo miro fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos dorado ámbar que podían volverse hipnotizantes.

\- Es solo que... tú has decidido por mí, sobre la escuela y no me parece correcto.- Kagome bajo la mirada, no quería sonar grosera y menos después de todas las atenciones que Sesshomaru se estaba tomando con ella, obsequiarle el libro, enviarle un obento, cargarla por toda la escuela y lo que aún no sabía que ya no tendrían que pagar la mensualidad del apartamento que no era problemas para ella pero aun así era un gran regalo.

\- ¿Entonces puedes caminar tú sola? – Cuestionó Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru se había disgustado un poco, así que se detuvo y cuestionó a Kagome, ella levantó su mirada para verlo, él la miraba fijamente.

\- U/U N...No - Susurró Kagome

Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar de nuevo, ambos iban en silencio, Kagome se sintió un poco mal por su comportamiento, sintió que no fue apropiado.

\- Se...Sesshomaru.. - Kagome le estaba hablando aunque con la mirada baja porque se sentía avergonzada, él no le respondió, ella se estaba sintiendo peor, pero aun así insistió en hablar.

\- Sesshomaru, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí y estar conmigo en los momentos difíciles, te agradezco por él libro que me obsequiaste, tenía muchísimas ganas de leerlo, igual gracias por el almuerzo que me enviaste con el abuelo Jaken, sé que si hubieras estado en la biblioteca de tu casa cuando Inuyasha trato de besarme me hubieras ayudado como lo hiciste con Bankotsu, te agradezco todos esos detalles… ¿Sabes? eres muy diferente a otros chicos que conozco y eso me gusta de ti, es decir me agrada.

Sesshomaru parecía no tomar en cuenta lo que Kagome decía, seguía caminando rumbo a la salida del instituto, Kagome por su parte al decirle que su forma de ser le agradaba se acurrucó sobre el pecho de él.

Ya estaban a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada del instituto, donde tres personas estaban mirándolos. Kagome no se había dado cuenta que ya estaban llegando con los demás así que ella no se movió ni un poquito de su cómoda posición, seguía recargada en el pecho de Sesshomaru e iba con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dormida.

\- Amo Sesshomaru buenas tardes ¿Cómo se encuentra la niña Kagome? ¿Se quedó dormida?

Al escuchar el saludo Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe y se inclinó un poco.

\- O/O A...Ab... Abuelo Jaken estoy bien.

\- Kagome ¡¿por qué me das estos sustos?! ¿eh? - Cuestionaba Sango con aire de preocupación.

\- Estoy bien Sango tranquila, solo me lastimé el tobillo un poco.

\- ¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Cómo te lastimaste?

\- Etto O/O ... Bueno yo iba a buscarte a tu salón, pero no pisé bien uno de los escalones y me luxe el tobillo, pero gracias a Sesshomaru no me hice daño, el me sujeto antes de que cayera n/n .

\- Tienes que ser más cuidadosa Kagome, tienes dos pies izquierdos.

Sango seguía regañando a Kagome, cuando el móvil de Sesshomaru sonó nuevamente, esta vez no era Jaken pues lo tenía justo a un lado de él, Kagome se dio cuenta que el ceño de Sesshomaru cambio ligeramente.

Kagome recordó la reunión importante que tenía Sesshomaru, se dio cuenta que Jaken observaba a Sesshomaru algo nervioso, Sesshomaru no contestó el móvil, pero al instante el móvil de Jaken comenzó a sonar, Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada y Jaken se alejó un poco para responder.

\- Si bueno, habla Jaken.

\- Jaken, creí que te había ordenado que trajeras a Sesshomaru apenas saliera del instituto.

\- Si Señor, lo que sucede que tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente, pero en este momento salimos para allá.

\- ¿Pequeño inconveniente? Jaken apresúrate y dile a Sesshomaru que tenga la decencia de contestarle la llamada a su padre.

Diciendo esto último él hombre colgó el móvil estaba furioso, parecía que algo no andaba muy bien, ¿qué sería aquello que lo tendría tan de mal humor?

\- Amo Sesshomaru ¿podemos irnos?- Jaken preguntaba a Sesshomaru, pero se notaba algo preocupado.

\- sí Jaken los llevaremos a su departamento.

\- Sí amo Sesshomaru, como usted ordene.

Jaken abrió la puerta de la flamante limosina, Sango y Miroku entraron primero; Sesshomaru con cuidado metió a Kagome acomodándola muy despacio y luego entró él, Jaken cerró la puerta y le dio la vuelta al vehículo, ya iban camino al departamento de Kagome.

Sango y Miroku iban hablando casi en susurros cosa que le incomodaba un poco a Sesshomaru pero se hizo el desinteresado, Kagome se sentía agotada, iba sentada a un costado de Sesshomaru, pero ella se estaba quedando dormida y se estaba recargando de Sesshomaru, Sango miró la escena y le pareció de lo más tierno ver a su amiga así.-_ ¿Kagome Enamorada? eso sí sería una gran sorpresa, se enamoró de una bestia o al menos eso aparenta, es muy frio pero al parecer se vuelve cálido con mi hermosa Kagome, espero que así sea…_-pensaba Sango sin quitarles la vista de encima.

CONTINUARÁ...


	21. Confrontación

**Capítulo 21. Confrontación.**

-_ ¿Kagome enamorada? eso sí sería una gran sorpresa, se enamoró de una bestia o al menos eso aparenta, es muy frio pero al parecer se vuelve cálido con mi hermosa Kagome, espero que así sea..._

No tardarían mucho en llegar ya que los departamentos estaban bastante cerca del instituto, así que tendrían que bajar a la dormida

Kagome.

\- Miroku, ¿podrás cargar a Kagome hasta el departamento? - Cuestionó Sango.

\- Claro que...

\- Yo la llevare. - Replicó Sesshomaru en un tono de seria afirmación, esto fue antes de que Miroku pudiera terminar.

Ambos voltearon a ver a Sesshomaru, quien no hizo ni el mínimo intento de devolverles la mirada, iba viendo fijamente a través del cristal mientras Kagome iba recostada sobre su hombro.

Al llegar al lugar Jaken estacionó el carro y se apresuró a bajar para abrir la puerta del vehículo, Sango bajó seguida de Miroku,

Sesshomaru acercó a Kagome con cuidado a la puerta de la limosina y ya que la tuvo segura la levantó suavemente entre sus brazos, ella se movió un poco pero no abría los ojos, Sesshomaru la miró por un momento y luego centró su mirada hacia el frente, el encargado de los departamentos se encontraba en la entrada del edificio, miró a Sesshomaru con Kagome en brazos, estuvo a punto de hablarle, pero Sesshomaru le dedicó una fría mirada asesina, así que este mejor se quedó callado.

Miroku que era algo observador se dio cuenta de esas miradas, no estaba completamente seguro de que se trataba pero quería averiguar. Sango por su parte iba tan distraída pensando en Kagome que no se percató del suceso.

Ya estaban en el elevador, todos iban en silencio para no perturbar a la dormilona Kagome, ella se veía tan tierna dormida sobre el pecho de él... comenzó a soñar nuevamente.

* * *

Kagome:

Durmiendo me canto en sueños fue

Mi nombre pronuncio yo lo escuche

Es esto un sueño más o al fin te vi

Fantasma de la opera ya estas dentro de mi

Sesshomaru:

Si cantas junto a mí, mi gran poder

Mi influjo sobre ti podrá crecer

Querrás huir de mí dejarme atrás

Fantasma de la opera soy yo dentro de ti.

Dueto:

La puerta al laberinto

Esta ante mí

Fantasma de la opera eres tu/soy yo

Y estas/ estoy aquí.

Kagome:

El fantasma de la opera

...fantasma...

El Fantasma de la ópera.

Sesshomaru:

Canta, canta para mí,

Mi ángel de la música

Canta para mí

Canta, canta para mí

Canta para mí.

* * *

\- Gracias, mi ángel de música. - Kagome susurró y luego dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, Sesshomaru no pudo evitar observarla, ya habían llegado a su piso, así que Sango se adelantó para abrir la puerta, le mostró a Sesshomaru cuál era la habitación de ella, Sango y Miroku se quedaron en la sala a esperar que Sesshomaru dejara a la joven.

Sesshomaru no podía evitar mirarla, estaba soñando con el fantasma de la ópera pero, quien sería su ángel de música, al llegar a la habitación de Kagome Sesshomaru no pudo evitar observarla vio que era una acogedora recamara con detalles muy femeninos, vio que sobre su escritorio personal, había una rosa idéntica como la que el recibió, entonces la acomodo suavemente en la cama, ella se movió un poco pero no despertó, se acercó hasta el escritorio donde se encontraba la rosa y la tomo en sus manos, se acercó a Kagome y la dejo a un lado de ella.

\- Descansa ángel de música. - Le susurró Sesshomaru muy cerca de su oído.

Después de esa acción el ojiámbar salió de la habitación de ella.

\- ¿Despertó? - Cuestionó Sango al verlo salir.

\- No, será mejor que la dejen descansar, me retiro.- Diciendo esto Sesshomaru salió sin más preámbulos, dejando a los dos observadores algo confundidos, al salir del edificio Jaken lo esperaba con la puerta de la limosina abierta.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Kagome?

\- Ella está bien Jaken ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo mi padre?

\- ¡Ah, sí! amo Sesshomaru, me dijo que lo llevara inmediatamente a Taisho Corp.

\- Entonces vámonos Jaken.

\- Sí amo Sesshomaru, como usted ordene.

Sesshomaru iba mirando a través del cristal como era su costumbre no podía evitar pensar en el susurro de Kagome, saliendo de ese pensamiento recordó a donde se dirigía y sabía cuál era el motivo de ese llamado.

\- Amo Sesshomaru ya casi llegamos su padre me pidió que le dijera que le respondiera las llamadas.

\- Tsk ¬¬

Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio, hasta que ante sus ojos se aparecieron los enormes rascacielos de más de 100 pisos con enormes cristales reflejantes, había llegado a Taisho Corp., estaba casi seguro que no sería recibido de la mejor manera, sino todo lo contrario.

Jaken se apresuró a bajar de la limosina para abrirle la puerta a su amo, estaban en el estacionamiento subterráneo, Jaken lo acompaño y activó el elevador, al subir unos 10 pisos, llegaron a una lujosa recepción, donde se encontraba una chica de ojos color café intenso y cabello negro.

\- Buenos días Joven Sesshomaru.

\- Buenos días Sara, ¿mi padre?

\- Él lo está esperando en su oficina.

\- Gracias Sara, entonces pasare a verlo.

La joven solo asintió con la cabeza, no podía evitar sonrojarse al ver al joven desde que lo conoció la primera vez se flecho con él; pero sabía que él era un polo completamente opuesto a ella así que solo disfrutaba de amarlo en secreto.

TOC TOC TOC -tocando en la puerta del presidente de la compañía

\- ¿Que sucede Sara? - Cuestionó el hombre desde el interior.

\- Soy yo, padre. - Respondió mientras entraba a la gran oficina

\- Hasta que te dignas a aparecer Sesshomaru.

\- Tuve un pequeño inconveniente en el instituto.

\- ¿Y por eso no le respondes el celular a tu padre?

\- Ya estoy aquí padre ¿Para qué me mandaste llamar?

\- Creo que lo sabes perfectamente Sesshomaru Taisho, esta mañana hablé con Naraku.

\- Te dijo que Kagura y yo terminamos.

\- Si precisamente Sesshomaru, ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a la hija de mi socio?, estábamos organizando su compromiso y me sales con esto...

\- Padre, lo que sucede entre Kagura y yo es una cuestión personal, no lo mezcles con el trabajo.

\- Sesshomaru pero qué diablos, Naraku es mi socio, conocemos a su familia de bastante tiempo, tú y ella llevan más de un año de relación ¿Porque demonios terminó?

\- A Kagura le gusta alardear, hace sentir menos a los demás por ser mi novia. Tú y mi madre nos han pedido que seamos gente humilde y compasiva no es así, Kagura pisotea a las personas que están a su alrededor, me trata como a su juguete y Sesshomaru Taisho no es el juguete de nadie, así como tú no lo fuiste de Irasue.

\- Cállate Sesshomaru.

\- Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, yo no seré el juguete de Kagura.

\- Naraku quiere que se adelante su compromiso.

\- Te he dicho que Kagura y yo no estaremos más tiempo juntos, y espero que lo entiendas padre, y también dícelo a Naraku para que deje de insistir, Irasue te trato como a un juguete, hasta que conociste a Izayoi, te enamoraste y permaneciste a su lado, espero que apoyes mi decisión.

\- Sesshomaru, tú no lo entiendes y no hables de Irasue tan despectivamente, haya sucedido lo que haya sucedido ella seguirá siendo tu madre.

\- Tsk ¬¬ Esa mujer no es mi madre, Izayoi con su trato hacia mí se convirtió en mi madre.

\- Entonces volverás con Kagura.

\- No padre, ya no existe Kagura y yo, además...

\- ¿Además? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿A qué te refieres Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru guardó silencio por un momento, mientras se dirigía a la salida.

\- Es probable que me haya enamorado de alguien más.

Diciendo esto último Sesshomaru abrió la puerta de la oficina de su padre, quien se había quedado perplejo con la confesión de su hijo, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿su hijo Sesshomaru enamorado y confesándolo? no podía ser cierto...

CONTINUARÁ...


	22. La rosa sobre la cama

**Capítulo 22. La rosa sobre la cama.**

La puerta de la oficina se abrió inmediatamente, Jaken y Sara voltearon a ver quién había salido de la oficina, ambos dieron con el peliplateado, que parecía frío y ausente, algo común en él.

\- Jaken.

\- Sí amo Sesshomaru. - Respondía el anciano levantándose del sofá de descanso que había en la recepción.

\- Vámonos

\- Ha.. Hasta luego joven Sesshomaru. - Exclamó la joven recepcionista algo nerviosa.

\- Hasta luego Sara. - Devolviendo la despedida por cortesía, Sesshomaru se introdujo en el elevador junto a Jaken, él estaba más tranquilo de haber enfrentado a su padre, aunque con lo último que dijo no sabía que esperar de el cabecilla de familia, estaba ansioso pero no podía permitirse mostrar debilidad y menos en una situación así.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron hasta al estacionamiento subterráneo donde se encontraba la lujosa limosina, el encuentro que tuvo Sesshomaru ahí fue algo desagradable. Ante él se encontraba un hombre de edad algo madura, de ojos color negro azabache y cabellera del mismo tono, con una mirada perturbadora.

\- Sesshomaru que gusto verte por aquí. Dime ¿has hablado con tu padre?

\- Sí, ya hemos conversado.

\- ¿Y en qué acuerdo quedaron? ¿Cuándo será la boda?

\- No habrá boda Naraku, espero que te quede claro a ti y a Kagura, ya le he dicho a mi padre mi decisión final.

\- Pero Sesshomaru, date cuenta que tu decisión puede afectar a Taisho Corp.

\- Estas equivocado Naraku, eres socio minoritario de Taisho Corp. además si me hubiera casado con Kagura nada hubiera cambiando o era acaso que creían que mi padre te liberaría de la deuda, porque tengo entendido que aún le debes a mi padre una considerable suma de las acciones que te vendió, pero Naraku negocios son negocios.

\- Tsk ¬¬ Sesshomaru siempre tan frio y calculador, pues veamos si tu padre opina lo mismo, iré a hablar con él en este momento.

\- Claro Naraku, lo que él diga no va a cambiar mi decisión final, eso es un hecho..

Diciendo esto Sesshomaru le dio la espalda a Naraku mientras se dirigía hacia su automóvil.

-_ "Piensas que será tan fácil deshacerte del compromiso con Kagura, pues eso no será así Sesshomaru, porque si tú no te casas con Kagura todo el dinero que le debo a tu padre se perderá, el acuerdo que Inu No y yo hicimos al concederme esas acciones fue que si tú y mi Kagura no se casaban, la deuda moría, podre tomar decisiones en Taisho Corp. ahora no lo puedo hacer por la deuda que aún existe, pero si no te casas con Kagura a mí me beneficia…"_-Naraku tenía un pensamiento algo retorcido, no dejaba de mirar a Sesshomaru quien se dirigía a su automóvil, la mirada de Naraku era fría, calculadora al igual que una sonrisa siniestra y desencajada.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien amo Sesshomaru?

\- Sí Jaken, Vámonos.

Sesshomaru se subió al automóvil, se encontraba de mal humor por las dos experiencias poco agradables que había tenido en menos de una hora.

_«-Sesshomaru, tu no lo entiendes, no hables de Irasue tan despectivamente, haya sucedido lo que haya sucedido ella seguirá siendo tu madre - _

_\- Tsk ¬¬ Esa mujer no es mi madre, Izayoi con su trato hacia mí, se convirtió en mi madre»_\- ¿Por qué mi padre tuvo que recordarme quien es esa mujer?, sólo espero que haya entendido cual es mi posición en todo esto.

* * *

Mientras en el apartamento de Sango y Kagome, el ambiente de la sala era de estudio, aunque por momentos Miroku aprovechaba que estaba sola con su chica y no perdía oportunidad para abrazarla y besarla.

\- O/O Miroku, deberías portarte bien, en cualquier momento Kagome puede despertar y puede vernos.

\- Mi hermosa Sango, es difícil contenerse cuando te tengo frente a mí, además Kagome no puede levantarse.

\- O/O Miroku que haces, espera...

Miroku le estaba dando una sesión de masajes pervertidos a Sango, ella estaba sonrojada por la acción, pero en el fondo disfrutaba de las manos de su novio, su relación llevaba casi 5 años, estaban a unos cuantos días de cumplir su quinto aniversario.

\- Por cierto mi hermosa Sango, la próxima semana mis padres están organizando una cena tiene que asistir tu familia.

\- ¿y eso por qué Miroku? sabes que mi única familia es Kagome.

\- Es solo una cena por nuestro quinto aniversario preciosa, Kagome tendrá que venir contigo entonces, ya que es tu familia.

\- Esta bien amor.

En una hermosa habitación femenina, yacía dormida sobre una cómoda cama una joven de cabellos negro azabache, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, parecía algo confundida aún, vio algo que se encontraba a un lado de ella, se levantó un poco para darse cuenta de que era, al fijarse bien de que se trataba miró hacia su escritorio personal y se dio cuenta que esa rosa que se encontraba en su cama, era la misma que se encontraba en su escritorio, la tomo delicadamente entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta su rostro, posándola por su nariz, como queriendo imaginar que la hermosa fragancia de una rosa verdadera podría sentirse.

_«- ¿Me dirás que sucede? - _

_\- Es solo que... tú has decidido por mí, sobre la escuela y no me parece correcto -_

_Kagome bajo la mirada, no quería sonar grosera y menos después de todas las atenciones que Sesshomaru se estaba tomando con ella, obsequiarle el libro, enviarle un obento, cargarla por toda la escuela y lo que aún no sabía que ya no tendrían que pagar la mensualidad del apartamento, que no era problemas para ella pero aun así era un gran regalo._

_\- ¿Entonces puedes caminar tu sola? - Cuestionó Sesshomaru)_

_\- U/U N...No... - Susurró Kagome._

_Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar de nuevo, ambos iban en silencio, Kagome se sintió un poco mal por su comportamiento, sintió que no fue apropiado._

_\- Se...Sesshomaru..._

_Kagome le estaba hablando aunque con la mirada baja porque se sentía avergonzada, él no le respondió, ella se estaba sintiendo peor, pero aun así insistió en hablar._

_\- Sesshomaru, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí y estar conmigo en los momentos difíciles, te agradezco por él libro que me obsequiaste, tenía muchísimas ganas de leerlo, igual gracias por el almuerzo que me enviaste con el abuelo Jaken, sé que si hubieras estado en la biblioteca de tu casa cuando Inuyasha trato de besarme me hubieras ayudado como lo hiciste con Bankotsu, te agradezco todos esos detalles, ¿Sabes? eres muy diferente a otros chicos que conozco y eso me gusta de ti, es decir me agrada.»_

\- Después de eso Sesshomaru me subió a la limosina y yo... ¿Me quedé dormida? O/O pero que desconsiderada ni siquiera pude agradecerle... BAKA BAKA BAKAA...

Kagome estaba disgustada con ella misma por haberse quedado dormida, pero estaba emocionada al ver la rosa junto a ella, sabía que no había llegado por casualidad esa rosa a su lado, alguien había tenido que moverla.

Kagome se acostó nuevamente no había soltado la rosa, recordó que ella estaba soñando, se sonrojó al pensar que pudo haber dicho algo indebido durante su sueño.- Aún no tengo el número de móvil de Sesshomaru n/n y creo que nunca me atrevería a pedírselo, además ¡¿para qué?! u/u después de mi comportamiento dudo mucho que quiera seguir ayudándome siendo yo tan mal agradecida u/u ..

Kagome recordaba lo último que había comentado y al no recibir respuesta por parte de Sesshomaru se sintió un poco mal, pero no entendía que era lo que realmente le sucedía, nunca se había sentido tan extraña como ahora.

* * *

\- - - llamada entrante al móvil de Izayoi...

\- Konichiwa Izayoi Taisho.

\- Hola querida, soy yo.

\- ¿Qué sucede querido? ¿Paso algo te escucho diferente?

\- Tuve una charla con Sesshomaru, ¿Te importaría que saliéramos a comer? quiero platicarlo contigo.

\- Claro amor, me cambio y me dirijo a Taisho Corp.

\- No querida nos vemos en la cafetería del centro comercial, me dirijo hacia allá en este momento.

\- Esta bien amor, iré enseguida.

Izayoi ya sabía cuál había sido la charla con Sesshomaru y se esperaba que algo no saliera bien con el carácter de ambos era difícil irle a uno.

\- Kaede por favor que me preparen el auto, saldré un momento.

\- Usted va a manejar Señora.

\- Sí Kaede, Jaken no se encuentra, imagino que mi hijo Sesshomaru no ha llegado, ¿Inuyasha dónde se encuentra?

\- El niño Inuyasha está en su habitación dijo que tenía una cita a las 6, dentro de muy poco tiempo, así que se está arreglando. Hoy el tiempo se fue demasiado rápido mi señora, pareciera que grandes acontecimientos sucedieron.

\- Sí, eso parece Kaede, Sesshomaru se retrasó en llegar, terminar con su novia Kagura traerá algunos problemas; pero esperemos que todo esté bien. Por cierto, gracias Kaede, subiré a cambiarme, que me preparen el auto.

\- Sí señora, como usted diga.

Kaede estaba algo sorprendida, nunca creyó que Sesshomaru dejaría a su prometida. Ya tenían varios meses juntos y además para ellos los matrimonios eran como contratos con convenios y arreglos.

CONTINUARÁ...


	23. Un raro encuentro

**Capítulo 23. Un raro encuentro.**

Izayoi era una mujer muy amable y además de ser bella era independiente, amaba a sus dos hijos por igual, aunque Sesshomaru no era su hijo de sangre como Inuyasha a ambos los trataba por igual, no hacía distinciones entre ellos.

Se encontraba fuera de la habitación de su hijo menor, tocó con delicadeza.- ¿Puedo pasar hijo?

\- Si madre pasa.

\- Me dijo Kaede que saldrás.

\- Si mamá, ya se me hizo un poco tarde.

\- Inuyasha hijo, por favor no te vayas a meter en problemas.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso mamá?

\- Inuyasha, eres mi hijo y te conozco muy bien, ese gusto desmedido por las mujeres algún día te traerá problemas... por cierto, dentro de dos semanas ella vendrá ¿Ya estas al tanto de ello verdad?

\- Si madre, ella me llamo para avisarme.

\- Ok, solo eso quería saber, dejaré que te sigas alistando, igual saldré iré a ver a tu padre.

\- Gracias por el consejo mamá.

Izayoi abandonó el cuarto de Inuyasha y se dirigió a su habitación, ella quería saber en qué había terminado el asunto con Sesshomaru. Estando lista se dirigió hacia el automóvil que le habían preparado, se despidió de Kaede quien se encontraba en la entrada. A la entrada de la gran reja de la mansión la limosina de Sesshomaru se cruzó con el auto platinado de la madre.

\- ¿En ese auto iba mi madre Jaken?

\- Sí amo Sesshomaru, eso parece.

Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión Sesshomaru vio a la anciana que servía a su familia desde hacía bastante tiempo y la cuestionó.

\- Kaede ¿era mi madre quien iba en el auto?

\- Sí joven Sesshomaru, era mi señora Izayoi.

\- ¿Sabes a donde iba?

\- Al parecer recibió una llamada importante.

\- Gracias Kaede.

Diciendo esto Sesshomaru se retiró, entrando a la mansión, los dos empleados más antiguos de la familia Taisho se quedaron solos en la entrada de la residencia conversando.

\- Jaken, ¿sucedió algo hoy con el niño Sesshomaru?

\- Su padre lo mandó a llamar, después de un tiempo en su oficina el amo Sesshomaru tuvo una discusión con Naraku el padre de su prometida, pero no escuché nada, me dirigí al automóvil y los deje hablar solos.

\- No Jaken, ¿no te has enterado?, el niño Sesshomaru dejó a la señorita Minamoto.

\- o.O que estás diciendo, ¿estás segura Kaede? no habrás escuchado mal.

\- Claro que estoy segura, la señora Izayoi me lo acaba de decir antes de marcharse.

\- Ahora entiendo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que entiendes Jaken?

\- El señor tenía un tono muy fuerte cuando me llamó para que llevara al amo Sesshomaru.

\- ¿En qué crees que termine todo esto Jaken?

\- Pues pa...

\- Jaken que bueno que ya estás aquí, vamos necesito que me lleves al centro comercial.

\- Sí joven Inuyasha, como usted ordene.

\- Te ves tan apuesto niño Inuyasha.

\- Gracias Kaede n_n.

Diciendo esto subió al automóvil, Jaken se despidió de Kaede y se apresuró a subir a la limosina para llevar a Inuyasha a su destino.

En el Café del centro comercial se encontraron Izayoi e Inu No pidieron subir a la planta alta y no permitir que más personas subieran, el gerente conocía muy bien de quien se trataba así que no se negó a la petición, igual pidió discreción de que él se encontraba ahí con su esposa, solo podían manejar la información de que la planta alta estaba fuera de servicio. La gente estaba siendo atendida en la planta baja. Inu No e Izayoi ya estaban en la planta alta, pidieron un café para que su charla fuera más agradable.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió querido?, sonabas extraño al teléfono.

\- Izayoi, dime la verdad ¿Sesshomaru ya había hablado contigo?

\- Querido, no te puedo mentir, nuestro hijo me dijo que había terminado su relación con Kagura Minamoto, pero creí que él debía decírtelo.

\- No se cuánto tiempo esperaba que pasara para que me lo dijera.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Inu No?

\- Naraku me dijo que nuestro hijo terminó con su hija Kagura, le dije que debía ser un error, que nuestro hijo seguía con ella. Me dijo que Sesshomaru la había avergonzado frente a su grupo y me recordó el convenio que tenemos.

\- Y le dijiste a Sesshomaru de ese convenio.

\- Claro que no Izayoi, yo daba por hecho ese noviazgo y esa unión posteriormente, pero Sesshomaru me dijo que está enamorado de alguien más.

\- ¿Eso te dijo nuestro hijo?

\- Sí, me dijo que estaba enamorado y que dejo a Kagura porque sólo lo trataba como a un juguete y me recordó a Irasue...Creo que igual cometí una falta.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Le dije a Sesshomaru que no hablara de una manera tan despectiva de ella porque sería su madre siempre.

Izayoi permaneció en silencio por un momento, no le había gustado escuchar eso de Inu No, pero se dio cuenta que en su rostro como en sus palabras el mostraba arrepentimiento.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que nuestro hijo te dijo?

\- Me dijo que su única madre eres tú.

Izayoi no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, le había costado tanto trabajo traspasar la coraza del frio Sesshomaru cuando aún era un pequeño, y cuando por fin escuchó que él la llamó madre, había sido el día más significativo de su vida.

En la planta baja de la cafetería parecía que se estaba armando un gran escándalo pero no sabían a que se debía, Inu No Taisho se levantó para asomarse y ver que sucedía y tal fue su sorpresa al ver a Inuyasha con Kagura, y cientos de chicas que rodeaban a la pareja.

\- I...nu...yasha. - Susurró Inu-No.

\- ¿Que sucede querido?

Izayoi se asomó un poco al balcón y vio a Inuyasha con Kagura, estaba completamente sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué hace Inuyasha con Kagura? - Cuestionó Inu No muy molesto.

\- No lo sé cariño hable con él antes de salir de casa y me dijo que saldría pero en ningún momento menciono a Kagura.

El gerente del café había subido a ver si se encontraban bien la pareja del matrimonio Taisho y en ese momento Inu No le pidió al gerente que llevaran a la planta alta a Kagura y a Inuyasha, pero sin decirles quienes estaban en el lugar.

\- Joven Taisho si me permite para que estén más a gusto su acompañante y usted los puedo llevar a la planta alta.

\- Me parece muy bien.-_«__Jah ser hijo del empresario más reconocido de Japón tiene sus ventajas, ser tratado de la mejor manera»-_Inuyasha iba feliz porque aún no sabía lo que le esperaba cuando tuviera frente a él a sus padres.

El gerente iba frente a ellos, grandes y gruesas gotas de sudor se apilaban en la frente del gerente robusto, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero cuando fue a preguntar si todo estaba bien vio una mirada que provocaba miedo en los ojos del magnate hombre de negocios.

\- Inuyasha, Kagura ¡BUENAS TARDES!

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar una voz masculina que los saludaba, Inuyasha conocía a la perfección ese tono de voz y algo le decía que estaba en problemas.

\- Pa...Padre...

Inuyasha tragó en seco cuando se dio cuenta que no solo su padre se encontraba ahí, sino también su madre, con la que acababa de tener una plática no muy larga pero si de buenos consejos que parecía no estar tomando en cuenta, Inuyasha miró a su madre, quien solo atinó a bajar la mirada y negaba con la cabeza. Kagura se encontraba estática, no sabía cómo reaccionar, la habían descubierto ¿acaso sabían que se reunirían para separar a Kagome de Sesshomaru? o ¿cómo fue que todo sucedió?. Kagura estaba ideando una buena excusa que fuera lo bastante creíble y convincente para salir bien librada.

CONTINUARÁ...


	24. Desilusión

**Capítulo 24. Desilusión.**

\- Pa...Padre…

\- Inuyasha me puedes decir ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto que armaste allá abajo? y además ¿Qué haces con Kagura?

Inuyasha estaba nervioso, temía que no fuera lo suficientemente convincente, no quería tener problemas con su padre.

\- Papá es que...

\- Señor Taisho, buenas tardes. Me disculpo por mi descortesía al no saludarle, Señora Izayoi buenas tardes, discúlpeme no quería meter en problemas a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha volteo a ver a la chica de ojos color carmesí, estaba asombrado por la forma tan tranquila y serena que mostraba ante la situación.

\- No quería meter a Inuyasha en problemas con ustedes, solo quería que él me ayudara a acercarme nuevamente a Sesshomaru. Ustedes ya deben saber que él dio por terminada nuestra relación y no lo puedo aceptar, él no quiere atender mis llamadas y en el instituto me evade, así que le pedí a Inuyasha que me ayudara, para acercarme nuevamente a Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha estudiaba los movimientos, los gestos y la forma de hablar de Kagura, le parecía una maestra en el arte del drama, vio que sus papas estaban creyéndose todo lo que ella decía.

\- Kagura linda, siento mucho que la relación con mi hijo Sesshomaru haya terminado de este modo.

\- Yo lo lamento más señora Izayoi, de verdad quiero a su hijo; pero estoy segura que él está interesado en alguien más.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que Inu No recordara…

_« No padre, ya no existe Kagura y yo, además... - _

_\- ¿Además? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿A qué te refieres Sesshomaru? - _

_\- Es probable que me haya enamorado de alguien más.»_

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así Kagura?!

\- Discúlpeme señora Izayoi, no era mi intención… pero es lo que realmente siento, Sesshomaru es acosado por un gran número de jóvenes de la escuela, y tengo que admitir que él y yo estábamos un poco diferentes, pero a mí me ponía celosa ver que otras chicas se le acercaran y hay una en especial que fue la causante de nuestra ruptura.

\- ¿Estás Se... - Izayoi estaba cuestionando pero no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que fue interrumpida por Inu No.

\- ¿Cómo se llama la chica? ¿Va en su clase?

\- ¡Inu No! - Exclamó Izayoi, tenía los ojos completamente desorbitados por la pregunta tan firme de su esposo.

\- No padre, ella va en mi clase – respondió Inuyasha, quitando la palabra a Kagura.

Inu No tenía los ojos muy abiertos, no podía creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo, la confesión de su hijo, el trato con Naraku, el llanto de Kagura a quien aún no sabía si creerle completamente por lo que Sesshomaru le había dicho horas atrás. Y una chica que no conocía que estaba interviniendo en los planes de su empresa.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que ella esté en tu clase? ¿Cómo demonios conoció a Sesshomaru?

\- Querido por favor tranquilízate, recuerda que estamos en un lugar público.

Inu No levantó la voz, se encontraba molesto por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero el roce de las manos de Izayoi en su hombro lo hicieron controlarse.

\- Papá, invité a Kagome a estudiar a la casa y ahí se conocieron, ellos estuvieron conversando antes de que yo la recibiera.

\- Entonces esa Kagome es una más de tus amiguitas que llegan a la casa con el único propósito de pasársela bien un rato.

\- NO papá ella no es así u.u .

\- ¿Estás seguro Inuyasha?

\- Sí papá, yo la invité a la casa para divertirme un rato, pero ella no me lo permitió, intenté besarla a la fuerza pero Sesshomaru entró a la biblioteca y lo impidió...

\- Inuyasha ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! ni tu madre ni yo te educamos de ese modo ¿Por qué tienes ese maldito comportamiento?

\- Inuyasha... hijo, no creí que te comportaras de ese modo, me has decepcionado por completo, Kagura lo siento, si es verdad que mi hijo Sesshomaru ama a alguien más yo lo apoyaré discúlpame querido pero siento que es lo correcto.

Inu No vio como su esposa se puso de pie, la impresionó mucho escuchar a su hijo menor decir todo lo que había hecho, se sentía muy decepcionada y avergonzada y recordó las palabras de su hijo mayor.

_\- «Sesshomaru ambos estarán al frente de Taisho Corp., tanto Inuyasha como tu... Por cierto Sesshomaru ¿Por qué Inuyasha llegó solo a casa? ¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes en nuestra ausencia? _

_\- Deberías preguntarle madre, aunque no creo que tenga el valor de decírtelo.»_

\- Eso ocurrió cuando tu padre y yo estábamos de viaje ¿verdad? – Lo cuestionó.

\- u_u Si madre fue un día antes de su regreso.

\- Ahora entiendo la conversación que tuve con tu hermano, Querido discúlpame pero me retiro.

\- Pero Iza...

\- Cuando llegues a casa conversaremos a puerta cerrada sobre mi hijo Sesshomaru, por ahora yo he dado por concluida esta conversación.

\- Ma...

Inuyasha intentó detener a su madre mientras se aproximaba a las escaleras pero Inu No lo sujetó la muñeca.

\- Suficiente daño le hemos hecho ambos el día de hoy, déjala que se vaya a casa, - lo miró con dureza- en cuanto a ti, quiero que vuelvas a la mansión en este preciso momento y ya hablaremos más tarde sobre tu comportamieto. – Dejó una fuerte suma de efectivo como pago y se retiró sin más, estaba molesto por todo lo que había sucedido, se sentía un poco culpable porque su trabajo hacia que él no pudiera estar al tanto de sus hijos, haciendo que tuvieran comportamientos como el de Inuyasha.

\- Inuyasha debiste decirles a tus padres que esa Kagome si era una de tus amiguitas.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Kagura?

\- Lo que escuchaste Inuyasha, si le hubieras dicho a tus padres que era una más de tus conquistas, no hubieras tenido tantos problemas con ellos y harían que Sesshomaru la dejara por completo, ¿No lo entiendes?

\- Sí Kagura, eso mismo pensé, pero si Sesshomaru habla con mis padres y en algún momento tiene la intención de presentarla mi madre se dará cuenta.

\- ¿Tanto miedo le tienes a tu madre?

\- Tsk ¬¬ tú no lo entiendes Kagura, Kagome me gusta y mi comportamiento la alejo de mí, creo que me hacía falta esto para darme cuenta de mi inmadurez.

\- Por favor Inuyasha, no te pongas en ese plan de niño bueno cuando sabemos que no eres así. Yo quiero a Sesshomaru, tú quieres a Kagome, debemos separarlos para que ambos podamos ser felices ¿Si lo entiendes?

\- Buscaré a Kagome para hablar con ella, pero quiero que te quede claro que no planeo hacer nada sucio para separarlos.

\- Pues yo quiero decirte que hare lo que sea para separarlos, si tengo que quitar a alguien de mi camino lo haré.

\- ¿Pe… Pero que estás diciendo Kagura?

\- Lo que escuchaste. Y más te vale que no se te ocurra decir nada, tengo los textos que tú me enviaste así que diré que tú fuiste el de la idea.

\- Tsk ¬¬ estás loca Kagura, nunca debí venir aquí...

\- Es demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos, así que ahórratelos, me voy cuñadito, cuídate nos veremos después.

Kagura se dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras de la cafetería, Inuyasha solo la observaba con los ojos algo desencajados, no podía creer la actitud de Kagura, era una mujer fría, calculadora y doble cara, sabía fingir muy bien, nunca pensó que ella fuera así, su comportamiento era diferente ante ellos.

\- Joven Inuyasha, su padre me pidió que lo llevara de regreso a la mansión Taisho.

\- Aah...Si vámonos Jaken.

Inuyasha estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, por todo lo que había ocurrido, que no se había percatado que Jaken había subido las escaleras, solo su voz lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Ambos bajaron, Inuyasha iba por delante y el anciano lo iba escoltando, parecía diferente al que Jaken conocía, le extrañó su comportamiento tan silencioso y serio, definitivamente algo había sucedido.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien amo Inuyasha? - Cuestionó el anciano.

Jaken no recibió contestación de parte de Inuyasha, el simplemente estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, al subir a la limosina no cambio nada, iba pensando, el anciano lo miraba de vez en cuando por el retrovisor. Era raro no ver al Inuyasha sonriente, que se la pasaba metido en el móvil, conquistando alguna chica.

\- Jaken.

\- Dígame joven Inuyasha.

\- Tú sabes donde vive Kagome ¿Cierto?

CONTINUARÁ...


	25. Una visita inesperada

**Capítulo 25. Una visita inesperada.**

\- Jaken.

\- Dígame joven Inuyasha.

\- Tú sabes dónde vive Kagome ¿Cierto?

\- E...Etto joven Inu...

\- Jaken, por favor quisiera hablar con ella, prometo que no haré nada indebido.

Jaken miró a Inuyasha, sintió una verdad sincera en las palabras de Inuyasha, pero no sabía si era lo correcto que llevara a Inuyasha a casa de Kagome, algo le decía que podía confiar en él. Pero pensar en Sesshomaru y lo que probablemente haría si se enterara de lo que había hecho, sentía que traicionaría a su amo.

\- Joven Inuyasha, se dónde viven las jóvenes, pero no sé si sea correcto que yo lo lleve hasta ahí.

\- Jaken, ya sé que mi hermano y Kagome se entienden solo quiero hablar con ella.

\- Pe...Pero joven Inuyasha ¿Qué está diciendo? cla...cla...claro que no se entienden bueno en el sentido que usted está pensando, el amo Sesshomaru se ha portado muy bien con la señorita Kagome pero, es porque ella es una buena persona.

\- Si Jaken, eso lo sé, por favor llévame a verla.

Jaken no sabía qué hacer, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, por un lado cumplir con su trabajo pero por el otro lado, su amo, que diría si se enterara que el llevo a Inuyasha hasta ese lugar.

\- Esta bien joven Inuyasha como usted ordene.

Jaken tomó una desviación, dirigiéndose hacia los departamentos donde Sango y Kagome se encontraban, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero esperaba que así fuera.

\- Joven Inuyasha, sólo le pido que no se demore en bajar, recuerde que su padre me dio indicaciones precisas de que lo llevara a la residencia, no quisiera tener más problemas.

\- Jaken tu subirás conmigo, quiero que le digas que me permita hablarle.

_-«Uff u_u no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo, lo que es seguro es que mi amo Sesshomaru se enterara de esto, espero no me corra llevo tantos años sirviendo a la familia Taisho que sería muy difícil tener que despedirme.»_\- Esta bien joven Inuyasha, como usted diga. -

\- No es una orden Jaken, es solo un favor.

Jaken, dejó escapar un suspiro, aun así era más complicado para él, porque era un favor, no podría decir que alguien lo obligó si él estaba actuando por cuenta propia.

Al llegar al lugar Inuyasha no pudo evitar poner una cara de sorpresa.- Jaken ¿Kagome vive en estos departamentos?

\- Si joven Inuyasha, pero ellas no saben que el edificio pertenece a la familia Taisho.

\- Entiendo.

Ambos subieron por el ascensor, Inuyasha estaba algo nervioso, no sabía cómo sería tratado. Si recibía un par de cachetadas sería poco a comparación de lo que debería recibir.

Se aproximó y tocó la puerta del departamento donde habitaban mabas jóvenes.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Soy Jaken.

\- Pasa abuelo Jaken Sango salió un momento, no puedo ponerme de pie.

Inuyasha escuchó eso y le extraño, ¿por qué habría dicho que no se podía poner de pie?

\- ¡Estoy en mi habitación pasa abuelo Jaken!

El anciano camino por el pasillo siguiendo la voz, la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, pero aún así el anciano llamó a la puerta.- ¿Puedo pasar? -

\- Claro que sí abuelo Jaken ¿viniste tú solo?

\- No niña, en realidad no.

\- ¿Sesshomaru viene contigo? – Cuestionó Kagome con alegría y nerviosismo.

\- No Kagome, soy yo.- Inuyasha se apareció en la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Inuyasha? ¿Por qué lo trajiste a mi casa abuelo Jaken? - Kagome estaba algo alterada.

\- Niña Kagome, perdóneme el amo Inuyasha me pidió de favor que…

\- No debiste abuelo Jaken, Inuyasha se portó muy mal conmigo.

\- Sí Kagome, y por eso estoy aquí, solo déjame explicarte, déjame hablar contigo por favor.

Kagome miraba con desconfianza a Inuyasha, volteó a ver al anciano quien tenía la cabeza baja, se sentía mal por haber hecho algo que perturbaba a la joven.

\- Abuelo Jaken, n_n todo está bien te entiendo, puedes esperar fuera de mi habitación para que hable con Inuyasha, solo un favor quédate cerca por si te lo tienes que llevar de aquí.

El viejo la miró y sonrió, sin duda Kagome le parecía una chica muy dulce y tierna.

\- Esta bien niña estaré muy cerca, joven Inuyasha recuerde que es poco el tiempo que tenemos.

\- Si Jaken, lo sé.

El anciano se retiró, pero hizo caso a lo que Kagome le pidió, se quedó a unos cuantos metros de distancia de la puerta, para que pudiera escuchar si Kagome gritaba o algo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió Kagome? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cuándo sucedió?

\- Estoy bien Inuyasha, gracias a... u/u Dime ¿A qué has venido?

\- Si lo siento Kagome yo... quería disculparme por mi comportamiento hacia ti, yo no debí pero... lo siento Kagome, en serio siento mucho la forma en que te trate, estoy tan acostumbrado a que las chicas quieran salir conmigo, a que quieran estar conmigo, me molestó y me frustró un poco el hecho de que tu no.

\- Inuyasha sabes cuándo te conocí creí que serias diferente, pero eres igual a la mayoría de los chicos, podré aceptar tus disculpas, pero honestamente no creo que sea bueno llevarnos, la experiencia que pase contigo no fue del todo desagradable puesto que conocí a...

\- A mi hermano Sesshomaru…

\- O/O E...Etto no solo conocí a Sesshomaru, también a Jaken-Sama.

\- Kagome, solo espero que puedas borrar esa primera impresión de mí, es raro que mi hermano genere un sentimiento hacia una persona que no es de nuestro nivel social, pero tú eres diferente, tienes esa facilidad para entrar en los corazones de las personas, tu forma de ser encanta tanto a las personas que quisieran estar a tu lado siempre, mi hermano es una persona de carácter muy difícil, nunca se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, pero creo que es algo que tú estas logrando.

Kagome se quedó sorprendida por las declaraciones de Inuyasha, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y un tono carmesí se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

Y no fue la única, Jaken también permanecía asombrado.-_«No puedo creerlo, el amo Inuyasha hablando de los sentimientos de su hermano, si siempre se la pasan compitiendo y peleando, el joven Inuyasha ¿se estará haciendo a un lado? es algo difícil de creer .»_

\- No estoy queriendo decir que pretendo dejarle el camino libre a él, mi hermano y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero quiero comenzar de nuevo contigo, quiero hacer las cosas bien y solo quiero decirte que por ti cambiaré mi forma de ser...

Kagome estaba aún más sonrojada y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, Inuyasha solo se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación de la joven.

CONTINUARÁ...

Queridas seguidoras y lectoras de Kristhen Love, me tomaré el atrevimiento de explicar algo. El fic está bastante avanzado por varios capítulos, creo que a penas vamos por la mitad. Si hay días en que no se publica (incluso por varias semanas) es porque estoy realizando las respectivas correcciones y ediciones del material (no es porque se haya abandonado el fic o esté en stand by), a veces se me complica subir los archivos corregidos por las demás obligaciones que tengo.

Lo único que les puedo decir es que estén pendientes, estoy tratando de ponerme al día. Y la historia se pone cada vez mejor.

Un saludo, Pao (beta reader de Kristhen).


	26. Un encuentro desagradable

**Capítulo 26. Un encuentro desagradable.**

\- No estoy queriendo decir que pretendo dejarle el camino libre a él, mi hermano y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien; pero quiero comenzar de nuevo contigo, quiero hacer las cosas bien y solo quiero decirte que por ti cambiaré mi forma de ser...

Kagome estaba aún más sonrojada y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, Inuyasha solo se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación de la joven.

\- _«Sabía que no sería así de fácil… ¡Uff! el amo Inuyasha es tan testarudo, dijo que cambiaría su forma de ser; pero si es así lo hace por la niña Kagome, entonces que sucederá con ella y el amo Sesshomaru. Cada vez estoy más confundido, además el Señor Taisho ya tiene planes para los muchachos». _– Jaken vio a su joven amo salir de la habitación de Kagome después de escuchar aquella declaración.

\- Jaken, es todo vámonos.

\- Si joven Inuyasha, permítame despedirme de la niña Kagome.

\- Esta bien Jaken, me adelantaré a la salida.

Inuyasha caminó hacia la salida a pasos lentos, Jaken lo observó por un momento, pero recordó que se despediría de Kagome así que llamo a la puerta y entró.

\- Mi niña, ya tengo que irme.

\- Abuelo Jaken, ¿Sesshomaru sabía que tu traerías a Inuyasha?

\- No, no él no lo sabía.

\- Ah etto...Está bien.

\- Ok niña, entonces me retiro,l. Cuídese mucho y le deseo una pronta recuperación.

\- Gracias abuelo Jaken.

El anciano le regaló una sonrisa y se giró caminando rumbo a la salida.

\- E...Etto...

\- ¿Que sucede niña Kagome?

\- Abuelo Jaken, dile a Sesshomaru que gracias por todas sus atenciones y por cuidarme. Que le agradezco mucho el que me haya traído hasta mi habitación aunque estaba dormida. Que me disculpe por lo que le dije mientras salíamos de la enfermería.

Kagome parecía feliz al decir esas palabras, sin embargo el anciano vio que sus ojos se cristalizaron al decir lo último, aun así ella no dejo de sonreír.

\- Claro que si niña Kagome, yo le daré su mensaje.

\- Muchas Gracias abuelo Jaken.

El anciano dejó sola a la joven, Inuyasha estaba esperando que el elevador se abriera. Al salir se topó con Sango y Miroku.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Cuestionó Sango con algo de frialdad al notar de quien se trataba.

\- Ah Etto yo... solo pasé a visitar a alguien.

\- Espero que no hayas venido a molestar a Kagome.

\- Yo... bueno, sí vine a ver a Kagome; pero no le hice nada. – Se apresuró a defenderse.

\- Eso espero Inuyasha, tal vez no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí, y no permitiré que le hagas daño.

\- Lo que sucedió con ella fue un mal entendido.

\- ¿Mal entendido? Querer besar a una chica a la fuerza te parece un mal entendido.

El tono de voz de Sango estaba poniéndose más serio, Miroku la sujeto un poco, parecía que quería caerle a golpes a Inuyasha.

\- Tranquila mi hermosa Sango, se ve que el muchacho está arrepentido ¿No es así?

Inuyasha miró con extrañeza al joven que lo estaba ayudando a defenderse en ese momento, si bien Kagome no lo recibió con un par de cachetadas posiblemente la amiga de ella si lo haría.

\- En realidad por eso vine a verla, quería disculparme con ella por mi comportamiento. Sé que no tengo justificación alguna, pero en realidad deseo mejorar mi comportamiento.

Sango lo miró y se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con franqueza; pero, ¿cómo disculpar a alguien que asusto tanto a su hermanita? de repente el elevador se abrió nuevamente, el anciano apareció y vio a los tres reunidos en la entrada.

\- ¿Jaken_Sama? - Cuestionó Sango sorprendida al verlo salir del ascensor.

\- Señorita Sango, buenas noches.

\- ¿Tú también estabas aquí?

\- Si yo traje al joven Inuyasha, la niña Kagome está muy bien no se preocupe niña Sango.

\- Jaken debemos llegar pronto a la mansión.

\- ¡Ah sí! claro... Señorita Sango, joven Miroku hasta luego.

El anciano se despidió de ambos haciendo una reverencia y escoltó a Inuyasha hasta la limosina, tanto Sango como Miroku los observaron marcharse. A los pocos minutos que la limosina se fuera Sango volteó a ver a Miroku, mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina, este sintió esa presencia tan negativa que no pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su espina.

\- ¿Qué sucede mi hermosa Sango? ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? ¿Ahora qué fue lo que hice?

\- ¡¿Te parece poco?!, estabas defendiendo a ese tonto de Inuyasha.

\- No lo estaba defendiendo mi reina, pero no te fijaste la cara que traía, estoy segura que Kagome lo bateo como un día lo hizo con el pobre Koga.

\- Parece que estas en contra de Kagome, espero que no sea así amorcito.

\- Sango mi hermosa Sango, como voy a estar en contra de Kagome, eso sería ser como estar en tu contra además, sé muy bien porque Kagome es así.

\- Pensé que lo habías olvidado.

\- Como voy a olvidar algo así mi hermosa, solo que comprende no puedes estar cuidando a Kagome de por vida, ella tiene que aprender a confiar en las personas, sobre todo en los hombres; no estoy diciendo que tenga que confiar en Inuyasha, pero debe comenzar a confiar y demostrar sus sentimientos sin tantas máscaras, tú y yo la conocemos bien pero ¿qué pasa con el resto del mundo? – Miroku le hizo un ademán para que ingresara al elevador.

\- Sí Miroku lo entiendo cariño, es solo que siento que la debo proteger, antes de traerla aquí conmigo, su madre me pidió que cuidara de ella y es lo que estoy haciendo.

\- Y lo estás haciendo muy bien mi hermosa.

\- Miro...ku.. - Después de que Miroku le dijera lo último a Sango ella se sonrojo y terminaron con un tierno beso mientras el elevador se dirigia hacia su piso.

Sonó la puerta del dormitorio de Sesshomaru.- ¿Puedo pasar hijo?

\- Sí madre, está abierto.

Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado en su escritorio personal, la rosa que Kagome le había enviado estaba colocada en un pequeño florero de porcelana, él estaba terminando unas anotaciones cuando su madre entró a la habitación el cerró sus cuadernos.

\- ¿Interrumpo, hijo?

\- No madre ya terminé con mis deberes ¿Pero dime a que se debe tu visita?

Izayoi se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama, Sesshomaru se había quedado en la silla de su escritorio, le dio la vuelta ligeramente al asiento para no darle la espalda a su madre y se quedó cómodamente en su asiento, mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

\- ¿Quería saber cómo te sientes?

\- ¿Cómo me siento? ¿a que te refieres madre? ¿Estas enterada que mi padre me mandó llamar? -

\- Sí hijo, quería saber que sucedió.

CONTINUARÁ...


	27. Hablando de ella

**Capítulo 27. Hablando de ella.**

\- ¿Quería saber cómo te sientes?

\- ¿Cómo me siento? a que te refieres madre ¿Estas enterada que mi padre me mandó llamar?

\- Sí hijo, quería saber que sucedió.

\- ¿No te lo ha contado ya mi padre?

\- Esa era la intención, él y yo nos reunimos en la tarde para hablar respecto a ello, pero por un inconveniente eso no fue posible.

\- ¿Ah que te refieres con inconveniente madre? ¿Sucedió algo?

\- Mmh no quisiera decirte, pero tratándose de algo relacionado contigo creo que deberías saberlo. Tu padre y yo quedamos de vernos en un café para platicar sobre ti, pero estando en el lugar se armó un gran escándalo, cuando tu padre y yo nos asomamos para ver que sucedía nos encontramos con tu hermano Inuyasha, quien estaba acompañado de Kagura.

-Tsk, ¿y qué hacía Inuyasha con ella?

\- Kagura dijo que estaba hablando con Inuyasha para tratar de reconciliarse contigo.

\- Y por supuesto no le creíste.

\- Hijo, ella dijo que aún te ama, que busco a Inuyasha porque tú no le respondes el móvil y en el salón no le haces caso.

\- Madre ya hablé con Kagura al respecto, no puedo estar con alguien por la que no siento ni una pizca de interés.

\- ¿Y por Kagome sientes interés?

Sesshomaru se quedó viendo a su madre por un momento, parecía un poco asombrado, pero su mirada fría no dejaba leer su expresión.

\- Madre, no sé cómo te enteraste de esa joven, seguramente Inuyasha te dijo de quien se trata, ahora que me dices que estuvieron en un café conversando sobre el tema imagino que el habrá dicho algo.

\- Hijo no me cambies el tema, se honesto conmigo Sesshomaru ¿Sientes algún interés por esa joven llamada Kagome?

\- Conocí a esa chica un día que vino a estudiar con Inuyasha, ella estaba con Jaken viendo tus rosas, me llamó la atención que platicaba muy a gusto con el viejo Jaken, sabes que todas las chicas que desfilan en este casa y que son "amiguitas" de Inuyasha además de huecas son descorteses. Ella estaba muy a gusto con él, pero envié a Jaken a comprarme un libro que requería, entonces yo la dirigí hacia la biblioteca, ella no pareció intimidarse por mi forma de ser pero eso fue todo.

\- ¿Eso significa que no estas interesado en ella? -

\- Madre no puedo decirte que no estoy interesado en ella pero tampoco puedo decirte que lo estoy.

\- Hijo mío no te entiendo.

\- Seria difícil que me entendieras, pero esa chica tiene algo diferente madre.

\- No sé si aún no estás seguro de tus sentimientos o es que aún no confías en mi para decirlo, pero quiero que sepas hijo que te apoyaré en la decisión que tomes, puedes contar conmigo, hablaré con tu padre para que no mezcle la vida personal de mis hijos con sus problemas del trabajo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices así madre? ¿Hay algún problema con la empresa?

\- No hijo, lo solucionaremos; pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, sólo espero que algún día me permitas conocer a esa chica.

Izayoi se puso de pie y Sesshomaru se puso de pie tras ella.

\- Muchas gracias madre, pero si mis decisiones afectan en algo a Taisho Corp. me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber, esa empresa es nuestro negocio familiar, y haré lo que sea necesario para que siga así.

\- Si hijo mío lo entiendo, gracias por preocuparte por los problemas de esta familia, ahora, con tu permiso me retiro hoy ha sido un día muy agotador.

\- Adelante madre.

Diciendo esto último Sesshomaru hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza para despedir a su madre, quien caminaba rumbo a la salida de la habitación de Sesshomaru, pero al salir se topó con Jaken.

\- Buenas tardes mi señora, pensé que el joven Sesshomaru se encontraba solo, disculpe mi intromisión.

\- No te preocupes Jaken Sama ya me retiraba a mi habitación.

\- ¿Qué sucede Jaken?

\- Le traigo un mensaje joven Sesshomaru.

\- Bueno entonces me retiro hijo.

\- No madre, no es necesario que te retires puedes escuchar, no creo que sea nada importante... ¿Qué mensaje Jaken?

\- Bueno, amo Sesshomaru verá... es... es un mensaje de la señorita Kagome.

Izayoi escuchó ese nombre y solo atino a ver a su hijo, quería ver la expresión de su rostro, pero era muy difícil descifrar aquellos sentimientos ya que él era una persona calculadora, que no osaba mostrar ningún tipo de sentimientos, parecía ser descortés, grosero, arrogante pero en el fondo resultaba ser alguien encantador.

Sesshomaru, se dio la vuelta y camino rumbo a la silla que había ocupado momentos atrás, se sentó nuevamente y cuestiono a Jaken.

\- ¿Un mensaje de Kagome? ¿Y cuál es el mensaje Jaken?

Izayoi no dejaba de mirar a su hijo, ella estaba sorprendida al ver esa seriedad sin vacile que su hijo mostraba, el anciano estaba nervioso, no quería ocasionar un conflicto mayor, él ya sabía que su amo no salía más con Kagura pero no sabía que podía pasar ahora.

\- Jaken, ¿vas a hablar?

\- Ah...etto sí amo Sesshomaru, ella me pidió que le dijera que gracias por todas sus atenciones y por estar cuidando de ella, que le agradece mucho el que la haya llevado hasta su dormitorio y que la disculpe por quedarse dormida y no poder agradecerle personalmente. Que la disculpe además por lo que le dijo mientras salían de la enfermería

\- ¿Eso es todo Jaken?

\- Sí, amo Sesshomaru.

\- Retírate.

La madre del sexy Sesshomaru, no entendía la actitud de su hijo, le habían llevado noticias de la joven que supuestamente le interesaba y parecía todo lo contrario, ella no quería presionar a su hijo, quería que él solo se acercara a ella, así que se dio la media vuelta y justo cuando se disponía a abandonar la habitación de su hijo este la detuvo.

\- Madre.

Izayoi detuvo su paso, y miro a su hijo.

\- ¿Puedes quedarte un momento más?

\- Claro que sí hijo.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie para dirigir a su madre hasta la silla donde él estaba, luego de extenderle la mano para ayudarla a sentar, tomó el teléfono de su habitación y marcó a la cocina, pidiéndole a Kaede que les llevara Té.

\- Madre, tú sabes que no puedo mostrar afecto hacia otras personas y esa joven me está haciendo sentir cosas diferentes, desde el momento en que la observé tomando tus rosales entre sus manos, mientras se veía divertida a lado del viejo Jaken, luego platicó conmigo sin ponerse como esas niñas tontas que no dejan de mirarme y pedirme que salga con ellas, el día que ella estuvo aquí, yo creí que era una más de las "amiguitas" de Inuyasha...

\- Pero no lo era hijo.

\- Sí, ahora lo sé madre, ese día el idiota de Inuyasha trató de besarla a la fuerza y cuando entré a la biblioteca ella salió corriendo, pude notar que lloraba.

\- Inuyasha me ha decepcionado totalmente, es mi hijo yo lo eduqué y nunca creí que se comportaría de ese modo.

\- No es culpa tuya madre, a Inuyasha le hace falta madurar, aún es un niño. Todo lo recibió a manos llenas y eso le facilito esa actitud.

\- Sí, lo sé hijo, no pensé que el comportamiento de Inuyasha seria así.

\- Siguiendo con el tema de la joven, una de sus amigas se acercó a mí para pedirme que le dijera a Inuyasha que se alejara de ella, me dijo que su amiga no creía en el amor, además que por la actitud de Inuyasha ella estaba más segura que los hombres solo hacen daño. Pude comprobar porqué es que ella les tiene miedo

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso hijo?

\- Ese mismo día en que su amiga me fue a pedir que yo hablara con Inuyasha, saliendo del colegio me topé con esa chica nuevamente, un tipo la tenía sujetada de una manera muy agresiva y ella le estaba pidiendo que la soltara, pero él no accedió, pude imaginar que ese tipo era Inuyasha cuando quiso obligarla aquí mismo.

Izayoi estaba triste por las palabras de Sesshomaru, pero tenía razón, esa misma escena que Sesshomaru vio, fue la misma que probablemente había sucedido el día anterior en su residencia.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste?

\- Ese tipo a diferencia de Inuyasha logró su cometido, la beso a la fuerza y por segunda ocasión la vi llorar, nunca me ha interesado tanto lo que le suceda a otras personas pero con ella fue diferente. No pude quedarme así, entonces le di su merecido a ese cretino.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Sesshomaru? ¿Tuviste una pelea?

\- No fue exactamente una pelea madre, sólo hice que el la soltara. Ese día después de haberla defendido, la llevamos a ella y a su amiga a su departamento, entonces Jaken y yo nos dimos cuenta que ella y su amiga están viviendo en uno de nuestros edificios.

\- ¿Quieres decir que ella y su amiga están viviendo en uno de los condominios estudiantiles que rentamos?

\- Así es madre, ella vive en uno de esos edificios, claro que ella no sabe que esos edificios nos pertenecen, no lo he mencionado.

\- El mensaje que te envió con Jaken ¿A qué se debe? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estaban en la enfermería?

\- Después del incidente que ella tuvo con aquel tipo, ya no quería quedarse sola, su amiga esta en 2do. grado de finanzas ella fue a buscarla pero tuvo un accidente conmigo; antes de que cayera por las escaleras la sujeté, pero aún así se luxó el tobillo. L lleve a la enfermería y le recomendaron reposo así que ella no quería obedecer y yo pedí que le extendieran una incapacidad, ella me dijo que no debí decidir por ella, y tal vez tiene razón pero si le recomendaron reposo es lo que tiene que hacer.

\- ¿Después de esa diferencia se quedó dormida y tú la llevaste hasta su habitación en brazos? -Izayoi cuestionaba muy interesada en el tema, era la primera vez que Sesshomaru le contaba sobre algo, y ella se sentía feliz después de saber de la actitud de Inuyasha no se sentía muy bien y la conversación con Sesshomaru la estaba reconfortando.

\- Sí madre, debido a que ella no podía caminar yo la lleve hasta su dormitorio.

\- Ok entiendo, entonces ¿tú y ella están disgustados?

\- Claro que no madre, ella es una tonta distraída, me pidió disculpas cuando caminábamos fuera de la enfermería.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te envió un mensaje disculpándose?

\- Porque cuando ella se disculpó yo no respondí...

CONTINUARÁ...


	28. Mi ángel de música

**Capítulo 28. Mi ángel de música.**

\- Porque cuando ella se disculpó yo no respondí.

Izayoi lo miraba atenta, era posible que su hijo estuviera completamente enamorado, pero su actitud parecía demostrar todo lo contrario, a ella le alegraba el hecho de ver que a causa de esa joven él se estaba sincerando.

Sesshomaru por un momento recordó lo que ocurrió al dejar a Kagome en su habitación el momento en el que le dejo la rosa a un costado y le susurró ángel de música, también recordó el momento en el que la peliazabache le agradeció por todas sus preocupaciones y por estar con ella.

"_\- Gracias, mi ángel de música. -Kagome susurró y luego dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa, Sesshomaru no pudo evitar observarla_

_\- Descansa ángel de música. - Le susurró Sesshomaru muy cerca de su oído._

_\- Sesshomaru, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí y estar conmigo en los momentos difíciles, te agradezco por él libro que me obsequiaste, tenía muchísimas ganas de leerlo, igual gracias por el almuerzo que me enviaste con el abuelo Jaken, sé que si hubieras estado en la biblioteca de tu casa cuando Inuyasha trato de besarme me hubieras ayudado como lo hiciste con Bankotsu, te agradezco todos esos detalles, ¿Sabes? eres muy diferente a otros chicos que conozco y eso me gusta de ti, es decir me agrada."_

\- ¿Hijo? ¿Sesshomaru, estás bien?

\- Si madre estoy bien.

\- Por un momento parecía que estabas perdido en tus pensamientos, ¿es acaso que pensabas en ella? - CuestionóbIzayoi en un tono de broma.

\- Si estaba pensando en ella.

Izayoi abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer que su hijo le confesara que pensaba en alguien, aunque su respuesta fue demasiado fría y directa, no dejaba de causar gran impacto debido a su imponente carácter.

\- Madre ¿Se puede idealizar a una persona?

\- ¿A qué te refieres hijo?

\- Recuerdas mi gusto por la obra El Fantasma De La Ópera.

\- Sí, claro que si hijo, como no recordarlo; has leído la obra original y has leído más de 5 adaptaciones, has visto las películas con sus diferentes adaptaciones y ahora piensas verla en teatro. Pero ¿A qué viene eso?

\- El día que conocí a esa chica, ella vió una de las adaptaciones que leí, la dejé en la biblioteca y ella me dijo que esa obra era su favorita y que le encantaría verla en teatro, así que puedes ser que únicamente la idealicé por el hecho de que admira la obra que yo admiro.

\- Esa podría ser un factor; pero si fuera sólo eso, ¿por qué te has preocupado por ayudarla tanto?

Sesshomaru no respondió a esa pregunta, se quedó meditando, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, Izayoi lo miraba detenidamente y se dio cuenta que lo de Kagome no era una simple idealización.

\- Sesshomaru, hijo deberías tomarte el tiempo para conocerla mejor, no te estoy diciendo que ya comiencen una relación, ya que es demasiado pronto. Apenas terminaste con Kagura, pero pueden conocerse, invítala a salir, además me dijiste que ella no confía en los hombres. Ha tenido algunas malas experiencias supongo, así que podrían frecuentarse y si algo más se da, sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

\- Madre esa chica no es de nuestro nivel social, ¿Eso no te importa?

\- Cuando tu padre me conoció, mis padres estaban en banca rota, no era una mujer rica, ni muchos menos del nivel social de tu padre.

\- ¿Crees que mi padre lo tome tan a la ligera?

\- Hijo, tu padre debe de entender. Él se enamoró de mí cuando mis padres no estaban en su mejor momento y aun así decidió quedarse conmigo y amarme, llevamos poco más de 20 años de feliz matrimonio, ¿no es ese un claro ejemplo?

\- Sí madre, pero ahora mi padre pretende que yo este con Kagura por la empresa, ni siquiera el matrimonio de ustedes fue arreglado como para que ahora quiera hacer eso conmigo, no te parece que eso es demasiado anticuado.

\- No se trata de ser anticuado hijo, si no que existen tradiciones, pero pese a esas tradiciones yo le dije a tu padre que apoyaría tu decisión, si tu deseo es tratar a esa chica y hacerla tu novia yo no me opondré, te apoyare incondicionalmente.

La naturaleza de Sesshomaru impedía que el mostrara abiertamente sus emociones; pero en el fondo agradecía el apoyo y comprensión que su madre le estaba brindando, un voto de confianza.

\- Gracias madre por tu apoyo; pero quisiera saber si terminar con Kagura podría afectar la estabilidad de Taisho Corp.

\- No es que afecte la estabilidad de Taisho Corp. Sesshomaru, pero si existen algunos acuerdos que se arreglaron con respecto a tu compromiso con ella, creo que sería mejor si hablaras del tema con tu padre, yo no soy quien debe decirte eso.

\- Ok madre entiendo, quisiera hablar con mi padre al respecto, él sabe que Taisho Corp. es demasiado importante para mí.

\- Sesshomaru hijo quiero que me respondas una última pregunta.

\- Sí madre, dime de que se trata.

\- Taisho Corp. es demasiado importante para ti pero ¿En serio Taisho Corp. es más importante que esa chica?

Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada fría, la pregunta que Izayoi le había hecho a Sesshomaru, sin duda fue un paradigma incluso para el mismo como respondería a eso. Izayoi lo observó, la mirada de la dulce mujer lucía desafiante, sin duda la respuesta de Sesshomaru haría que la vida de todos diera un giro de 180 grados provocando grandes revuelos. Antes de responder Sesshomaru nuevamente ocupó sus pensamientos en ella.

_\- "El Fantasma de la Ópera, sin duda un buen gusto en lectura. - Dijo Kagome mientras tomaba el libro entre sus manos._

_\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?_

_\- ¡AH! yo, etto...De... decía que este libro es muy bueno, lo leí cuando iba en el colegio y me encanto tanto que volví a leerlo, me han recomendado algunas adaptaciones pero no me ha sido posible verlos._

_\- Si es muy interesante la obra._

_\- Me gustaría verla en teatro, imagino que sería una actuación única ¿No lo crees Sesshomaru?_

_\- Gracias, mi ángel de música._

_Kagome susurró y luego dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, Sesshomaru no pudo evitar observarla_

_\- Descansa ángel de música. - Le susurró Sesshomaru muy cerca de su oído."_

\- Puedo dejar que analices la respuesta, tomar una decisión sin mantener la cabeza fría puede traer grandes consecuencias.

Izayoi se levantó de la silla y caminó rumbo a la salida, Sesshomaru no decía nada estaba en completo silencio. Cualquiera que lo estuviera viendo en ese momento creería que le disgustó la pregunta; pero en realidad él estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, Kagome se le venía a la cabeza sólo con pensar en su nombre, estuvo recordando pequeños fragmentos desde el día en que se conocieron hasta el último día que la vio, momentos que hicieron que el tomara un interés diferente en ella.

Pero justo en ese momento sus recuerdos fueron irrumpidos por un recuerdo de la conversación con la amiga de Kagome.

_\- "Sesshomaru, solo quiero que le digas a tu hermano que no se acerque a ella, no quiero que la moleste o de lo contrario tendré que hablar con sus padres. No quiero que las cosas lleguen tan lejos, KAGOME NO SABE QUE TE VINE A BUSCAR, ESTO LO ESTOY HACIENDO POR MI CUENTA, mi hermana le teme al amor y por tontos como Inuyasha será difícil que crea en el nuevamente."_

_..."mi hermana le teme al amor"_

_..."mi hermana le teme al amor"_

_..."mi hermana le teme al amor"_

\- Descansa hijo, mañana podrás darme una respuesta.

Izayoi se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, ya tenía la mano en la cerradura, en cuanto accionó la manija para abrirla, pudo escuchar una firme respuesta por parte de Sesshomaru.

\- Ella o Taisho Corp. si tuviera que elegir entre ella y Taisho Corp. creo que sería una difícil decisión, porque desde que era pequeño siempre quise ocupar el puesto de mi padre en las industrias. Siempre he querido demostrarle que he aprendido mucho sobre el negocio, a ella apenas la conozco, ni siquiera un mes ha trascurrido desde que la conocí pero… este sentimiento está aquí, así que, si tuviera que elegir me quedaría con ella.

Izayoi tenía la mirada clavada en la cerradura que tenía sujetada, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, lágrimas se cristalizaron en sus ojos, Sesshomaru miraba a su madre, pero ella solo le daba la espalda.

\- Ella se ha convertido en Mi Ángel De Música, no sé cómo lo hizo pero así es...

CONTINUARÁ...


	29. Un sentimiento difícil de controlar

**Capítulo 29. Un sentimiento difícil de controlar.**

\- Ella o Taisho Corp., si tuviera que elegir entre ella y Taisho Corp. creo que sería una difícil decisión, porque desde que era pequeño siempre quise ocupar el puesto de mi padre en las industrias, siempre he querido demostrarle que he aprendido mucho sobre el negocio, a ella apenas la conozco, ni siquiera un mes ha trascurrido desde que la conocí; pero este sentimiento está aquí, así que si tuviera que elegir... Me quedaría con ella.

Izayoi tenía la mirada clavada en la cerradura que tenía sujetada, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, lágrimas se cristalizaron en sus ojos, Sesshomaru miraba a su madre, pero ella sólo le daba la espalda.

\- Ella se ha convertido en Mi Ángel De Música, no sé cómo lo hizo pero así es.

Izayoi, no podía mirar a Sesshomaru una lágrima se había escapado de sus ojos y rodaba por su mejilla.

\- Espero conocer pronto a esa joven. -Izayoi terminó de accionar la manija de la habitación y sin mirar atrás se marchó, Sesshomaru no había entendido muy bien si esa reacción era buena o mala, pero él ya había respondido a la cuestión y no se había arrepentido de la decisión que tomó.

Se recostó en su cama, miraba el techo y en su pensamiento solo pasaban los recuerdos de los momentos que había vivido con Kagome, por un momento miró la flor que se encontraba en su escritorio personal, mientras la observaba recordó nuevamente a Kagome._\- «Sesshomaru muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí y estar conmigo en los momentos difíciles, te agradezco por él libro que me obsequiaste, tenía muchísimas ganas de leerlo, igual gracias por el almuerzo que me enviaste con el abuelo Jaken, sé que si hubieras estado en la biblioteca de tu casa cuando Inuyasha trato de besarme me hubieras ayudado como lo hiciste con Bankotsu, te agradezco todos esos detalles, ¿Sabes? eres muy diferente a otros chicos que conozco y eso me gusta de ti, es decir me agrada.»_

.

.

Kagome se encontraba en su habitación, tenía puesta la tablilla en su pie, se movía de un lado a otro sin poder acomodarse a gusto en su cama, recordaba a Sesshomaru; todo el apoyo que él le estaba brindado y por si fuera poco no pudo agradecerle.

_\- "¿Qué estarás haciendo Sesshomaru? Me quede dormida sabiendo que tú estabas enojado conmigo por mi comportamiento. Me dormí y no pude disculparme personalmente por causarte tantos líos, además... el abuelo Jaken te habrá enviado mi mensaje, ¿por qué me molesta tanto no saber de ti?, además tú tienes novia y yo me prometí que no saldría con nadie, ni creería en esa estupidez del amor... no después de lo que le sucedió a mi madre."_

Los pensamientos de Kagome habían ocasionado que ella se sintiera triste, sus ojos se cristalizaron por algunas lágrimas, pero no duraría mucho, Sango entró a la habitación de Kagome con una bandeja para que comiera.

\- ¡Hola!, buenas noches dormilona, te traje un poco de leche y un sándwich para que meriendes.

\- Gracias Sango, tú siempre pendiente de mí, ¡Arigatou! - Kagome limpió sus ojos para evitar que alguna lágrima se escapara pero su mirada lucía triste a pesar de todo y Sango conocía muy bien a esa niña que era como su pequeña hermana.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué tienes esa carita triste?

\- Mmh.. No es nada hermana mayor, estoy bien.

Kagome estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para que Sango le creyera, pero la conocía de muchos años atrás, mejor que nadie la conocía y sabía que algo la tenía intranquila.

\- ¡BAKA! Crees que puedes mentirme a mí, dime ¿Qué sucede?

\- Sango ¿Por qué tuve que conocer a la familia Taisho?

Cuando Kagome hizo esa pregunta, la sonrisa que había fingido fue borrada, sus ojos nuevamente se cristalizaron y la tristeza en su rostro se hizo más notoria.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? acaso Sesshomaru ¿también intentó hacerte algo?

\- No Sango, el no intentó hacerme nada, pero...pero aun así... ¡Lo odio!

Una pequeña pausa, luego un gran silencio, Kagome dejó a Sango con la boca abierta con su confesión, no podía creer que la dulce y tierna Kagome odiara a alguien; pero ella no se quedaría con la duda de eso, así que cuando logró analizar lo que le dijo ella cuestiono.

\- ¿Por qué lo odias? ¿Qué sucede contigo Kagome? ¿Cómo puedes odiar a quien se preocupa por ti?

\- Por eso lo odio.

\- ¿Cómo que por eso lo odias? no te entiendo ¡Explícame!

\- Lo odio... Lo odio porque está pendiente de mí, lo odio porque las veces que he estado en problemas él ha estado ahí y yo no quiero que eso suceda, no quiero, no quiero que esté cerca de mí porque yo... porque yo...

Las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Kagome ya habían salido, sus mejillas estaban empapadas por sus lágrimas, ella no podía controlar su llanto. Sango la miraba llorar como una niña pequeña, entendía lo complicado que estaba siendo para ella aceptar que estaba sintiendo algo diferente por alguien del sexo opuesto. La experiencia que Kagome había vivido del abandono de su padre y ver la soledad de su madre, la depresión en la que se había sumido su madre después de eso, ella lo recordaba perfectamente, así que ella se juró que no sufriría lo mismo que su madre.

Sango se acercó a Kagome y la abrazo muy fuerte, no dejaba de llorar, se había aferrado a los brazos de su amiga, quien también la abrazaba con mucha fuerza. Después de un largo rato así, Kagome por fin parecía estar mejor.

\- Sango, las relaciones de pareja no son para siempre, no quiero que nadie intente acercarse a mí, no quiero que nadie entre en mi vida.

\- No digas eso tonta, no te la puedes pasar el resto de tu vida sola, además no siempre las relaciones son fallidas, Miroku y yo llevamos 5 años de noviazgo y estamos muy bien, por qué fracasaría, es normal que en ocasiones existan diferencias pero eso es lo más normal en la vida de parejas.

\- Sango en un libro leí, que los hijos de un mal matrimonio son propensos en un noventa por ciento a repetir lo que vivieron en su infancia. Es decir que yo estoy destinada a sufrir lo mismo que mi madre y yo no quiero eso, prefiero estar sola, no quiero ser herida por nadie.

\- Kagome, nena no digas eso, te estas encerrando en la soledad desde ahora, además dices que en un noventa por ciento se puede repetir y existe un diez por ciento que será diferente, no puedes creer que tu estés en ese diez por ciento.

\- Pero... pero y si no soy de ese diez por ciento, ¿Qué voy a hacer si me sucede lo mismo que a mi madre?... No quiero amar a nadie, ¡No quiero amar a Sesshomaru Taisho!

\- ¿Lo amas? - Cuestionó Sango.

La pregunta de Sango retumbó en los oídos de Kagome, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos y con la mirada fija a su amiga. Una última lágrima se desprendió del ojo derecho de Kagome rodando por su mejilla perdiéndose en la comisura de su boca.

\- Este es un sentimiento que no puedo controlar, nunca me había sentido así por nadie, no sé si lo amo, no sé si esto que siento es amor, pero...

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Pero yo...yo no quisiera que se alejara de mí.

Las últimas palabras de Kagome las dijo en voz muy baja, era como una confesión de sus sentimientos, Sango la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

_\- "Así que por fin te has enamorado nena, aún no conozco muy bien a ese tal Sesshomaru. Recuerdo la manera tan fría en que trató a su novia la vez que fui buscándolo, pero las veces que lo he visto contigo es diferente, es decir, es frio y serio pero, parece que contigo puede ser cálido, veamos cómo marcha todo. Eres muy difícil cuando quieres amiga, espero que dejes de negarte al amor porque si no definitivamente si te quedarás sola._

_Al menos siempre estaré contigo."_

Mientras Kagome se negaba al amor, Sesshomaru ya estaba confesando sus verdaderos sentimientos, el apuesto chico de ojos color ámbar, estaba en su habitación recostado preparado para dormir pero recordó a Jaken

_\- «¿Qué sucede Jaken? _

_\- Le traigo un mensaje joven Sesshomaru._

_\- ¿Qué mensaje Jaken? _

_\- Bueno, amo Sesshomaru verá...es. Es un mensaje de la señorita Kagome._

_\- ¿Un mensaje de Kagome? ¿Y cuál es el mensaje Jaken? _

_\- Ah...etto sí amo Sesshomaru, ella me pidió que le dijera que gracias por todas sus atenciones y por estar cuidando de ella, que le agradece mucho el que la haya llevado hasta su dormitorio. Que la disculpe por quedarse dormida y no poder agradecerle personalmente y que la disculpe además por lo que le dijo mientras salían de la enfermería._

_\- ¿Eso es todo Jaken? _

_\- Sí, amo Sesshomaru _

_\- Retírate.»_

\- Donde es que Jaken vio a Kagome, si ella estaba en reposo.

Diciendo esto en voz alta para él mismo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y marcó a la extensión de Jaken para solicitarle que subiera a su habitación.

CONTINUARÁ...


	30. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 30. Recuerdos.**

–¿Dónde es que Jaken vio a Kagome, si ella estaba en reposo?– Diciendo esto en voz alta para el mismo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y marcó a la extensión de Jaken para solicitarle que subiera a su habitación.

Minutos después, llamaron a su puerta, era el anciano Jaken quien había acudido a su llamado.

–Adelante Jaken.

–Buenas noches amo Sesshomaru ¿Dígame en que puedo servirle?

–Jaken ¿Dónde viste a Kagome?

Cuando Jaken escuchó la pregunta tan directa de su amo no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, abrió los ojos como platos, sabía que probablemente su acción le causaría un problema con Sesshomaru.

–Amo Sesshomaru yo... estuve en casa de la niña Kagome.

–¿Por qué fuiste sin avisarme?

–Es que yo... no fui solo...

–¿A qué te refieres Jaken?

–El amo Inuyasha me pidió que lo llevara.

–¡Tsk! ¿Estás diciéndome que Inuyasha fue a verla?

–Sí amo Sesshomaru, él me pidió que por favor lo llevara, pero...

–Retírate Jaken.

–Pero amo Sesshomaru...

–Dije que te retires Jaken.

–Como usted ordene Amo Sesshomaru y discúlpeme.

Sesshomaru claramente estaba de malhumor, a Jaken no le quedaba de otra que obedecer. Salió de la habitación y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo que había sucedido, sabía que lo que había hecho como un favor, le costaría un problema con su amo. «El amo Sesshomaru se enfadó conmigo, tiene razón en hacerlo no debí llevar al amo Inuyasha al departamento de la niña Kagome pero él me lo pidió como un favor, no podía decirle que no…»

Sesshomaru se recostó en su cama nuevamente con la vista clavada en el techo de la cama, estaba con la mirada muy seria. «¿Por qué Jaken llevaría al inútil de Inuyasha a ver a Kagome?, después de que vio lo que sucedió ese día en la mansión no debió permitirle a Inuyasha que se acercara a ella.»

–¡Tsk! ¿Por qué me molesta tanto que ese idiota haya ido a verla?– Sesshomaru hablaba para él mismo, estaba disgustado por lo que Jaken le acababa de decir, no quería que Kagome e Inuyasha estuvieran cerca, le causaba una gran molestia el asunto.

En la habitación de los Señores Taisho se encontraba Izayoi en la ducha, su esposo no había llegado todavía. Estaba remojada en la tina, tenía la mirada clavada en la enorme pared sonido de la pierta la distrajo.

–Señora soy Kaede le traigo el té que me pidió.

– Pasa Kaede por favor.

La anciana llevaba una charola con la taza de té solicitada, la dejó sobre una pequeña mesita que se encontraba cerca de la cama.

Kaede estaba saliendo de la habitación pero fue detenida por Izayoi.

– Kaede, espera un momento–. Izayoi salió envuelta en una bata de baño, y con el cabello recogido en una toalla.

– Dígame señora ¿En qué puedo servirle?

– Toma asiento Kaede por favor.

– Sí niña, dígame que sucede.

– Kaede, debo confesarte que tengo mis sentimientos hacia mis hijos muy confundidos.

– ¿Quieres contarme de que se trata niña? Tal vez pueda ayudarte a resolver algo, o únicamente te escuchare atentamente.

– Kaede, tú al igual que Jaken ya son parte de esta familia han estado con nosotros desde que Inu no tomó el mando de Taisho Corp. Cuando Inuyasha nació estuviste ahí, y atendiste a mi pequeño Sesshomaru cuando llego a esta casa.

–Cómo no recordar todo eso niña Izayoi, el viejo Jaken se encariño tanto con el niño Sesshomaru; lo perseguía a donde quiera que él iba, a pesar de que él siempre ha tenido un carácter difícil se acostumbró a la compañía del viejo.

–Así es Kaede, la forma en la que esa mujer trató a mi hijo lo volvió muy frío; aunque en el fondo tiene un cálido corazón que pide amor.

–Con 'esa mujer' ¿se refiere a Irasue?

–Sí Kaede, Irasue nunca le mostró amor a Sesshomaru, a pesar de ser su madre no le dio afecto; por el contrario siempre le trasmitió desprecio y por si fuera poco ella terminó vendiéndole a Inu no a su propio hijo, recuerdo cuando llegó aquí y no confiaba en mí para nada, me evadía y nunca me respondía.

–Sí niña, recuerdo muy bien como era el muchachito Sesshomaru cuando llegó aquí con cuatro años de edad, él era muy frío y ausente; se la pasaba sentado en los rincones de la biblioteca leyendo los grandes libros que sólo el señor Inu no había leído, casi no comía y a veces se encontraba debajo del gran roble del jardín, era ese su lugar favorito.

Izayoi miraba fijamente hacia el suelo, sus ojos se nublaron por lágrimas que se habían acumulado en ellos, recordaba al pequeño Sesshomaru que había llegado a su vida catorce años atrás.

–¿Estas bien niña Izayoi?– Cuestionó Kaede al verla con los ojos tristes.

–Sí Kaede, sólo recordaba a mi pequeño Sesshomaru, cuando llego aquí. Son muchos recuerdos que ahora me traen nostalgia.

–Sí niña, tienes mucha razón.

–Inuyasha por otro lado... Siempre ha contado conmigo, yo he estado con el cada vez que me ha necesitado, le he demostrado mi cariño, pero...

–¿Pero qué niña?

–Mi Inuyasha ha cambiado mucho Kaede, parece que no es el mismo que yo crié, hoy me enteré de su mal comportamiento, no sabes que mal me siento.

–Niña, no quiero disculpar a mi niño Inuyasha por su mal comportamiento, pero además de que él está en una etapa difícil en su vida como hombre, le han hecho falta los consejos de su padre. Tal vez tú has estado con ellos, pero no es lo mismo, siempre necesitaran un padre para hablar cosas que sólo pueden hacer entre hombres.

–Sí Kaede, lo entiendo; pero no dejo de sentirme culpable por lo que mi hijo hace, que sucederá el día que de verdad se enamore, yo no quiero que el salga herido.

–Tienes razón niña, tal vez el día que mi niño Inuyasha se enamore entienda.

–Kaede, mi hijo Sesshomaru está enamorado de una joven que conoció aquí en la casa, una compañera de estudios de Inuyasha.

–¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

En ese momento Kaede recordó la conversación que había tenido días atrás con Jaken. "No es para su novia Kaede, en realidad no sé si aún sean novios, el desayuno es para una joven muy dulce, está en el mismo salón que el joven Inuyasha". La joven a la que le preparó el almuerzo era la chica de la que él estaba enamorado, pero, ¿cómo había sucedido todo eso?, la anciana tenía dudas al respecto.

–Ahora entiendo–. Dijo la anciana, mientras seguía atrapada en sus pensamientos

–¿Qué es lo que entiendas ahora Kaede?

Kaede abrió los ojos como platos, no sabía si había hecho bien en decir eso, puesto que sabía que Inu no e Izayoi ya tenían planes para él.

–E...Etto...

–Kaede lo que sepas por favor, ¡Dímelo! Yo quiero apoyar a mi hijo, pero necesito bases para el apoyo que pienso ofrecerle ante Inu no.

Kaede la miro, la determinación que Izayoi mostraba por apoyar a su hijo era muy seria. –Está bien niña te lo diré.

CONTINUARÁ...

Kristhen Love


	31. Una decisión difícil

**Capítulo 31. Una decisión difícil.**

–Kaede lo que sepas por favor, ¡dímelo! Yo quiero apoyar a mi hijo; pero necesito bases para el apoyo que pienso ofrecerle ante Inu-no.

Kaede la miró, la determinación que Izayoi mostraba por apoyar a su hijo era muy seria.

–Está bien niña te lo diré.

Luego de hacer una pequeña pausa, en la que ambas mujeres se miraban una a la otra, Kaede comenzó a relatar.

–Hace algunos días, creo que fue la semana pasada, el viejo Jaken llegó solicitándome un almuerzo que había pedido el niño Sesshomaru, era algo extraño porque él nunca pide desayunar; pero pidió un almuerzo ligero pero nutritivo, me apuré a prepararlo, Jaken me dijo que tenía prisa porque iría a reunirse con otra persona, el viejo y yo comenzamos a discutir cómo es nuestra costumbre niña ya sabes somos viejos, entonces me dijo que el niño había pedido el desayuno pero no era para él...

–¿Cómo que no era para él? ¿Y con quién iba a encontrarse Jaken?

–Eso no lo sé, Jaken no me dijo el nombre de la persona a la que iría a ver y efectivamente niña, el almuerzo no era para él aunque él fuen quien lo pidió. Al principio creí que era para su novia; pero Jaken me dijo que no era para ella, que era para una joven que era compañera de mi niño Inuyasha.

–Entonces estamos hablando de la misma joven ¡La compañera de clases de Inuyasha!

–Sí, imagino que es ella. Jaken me dijo que era una joven muy dulce y que él había notado un cambio en el niño Sesshomaru al conocerla a ella.

–Así que esa chica es la causante del cambio en mi hijo.

–Realmente niña Izayoi no he visto tal cambio, aunque no puedo decir nada, no he observado al joven Sesshomaru.

–Kaede, la realidad es que mi hijo está enamorado y sí ha cambiado en algunos aspectos, ¿sabes que me dijo hace un momento?

–¿Qué fue lo que te dijo niña?

–Me dijo que siempre ha deseado poder recibir el mando de Taisho Corp. quería demostrarle a su padre que él puede sustituirlo sin ningún problema, pero dijo que si tenían que hacerlo elegir entre la compañía y Kagome, él se quedaría con ella.

Kaede miró a Izayoi a los ojos, tenía que ser una broma lo que ella estaba diciendo, Sesshomaru desde que era más pequeño deseaba tener el control de Taisho Corp. más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo; no podía ser que de la noche a la mañana su objetivo se hubiera esfumado.

–¿Segura que escuchaste bien niña Izayoi?

Izayoi se había parado frente a la ventana, ya era de noche, la luna brillaba de una manera hermosa. Miraba fijamente la fuente que estaba encendida, veía caer el agua cristalina.

–Tan clara como el agua de la fuente Kaede.

Kaede no lo podía creer, en realidad Sesshomaru se había enamorado de alguien, en verdad era capaz de tirar los sueños de muchos años a la basura, por enamorarse de una mujer que ni siquiera pertenecía a su nivel social.

–Niña Izayoi y que sucederá si Inu-no no acepta la decisión de Sesshomaru.

–Kaede, hoy hable con él por la tarde y le dije que apoyaría la decisión de mi hijo, aún quedamos de hablar cuando llegara, pero creo que se ha retrasado. No quiero que mi familia se vaya a destruir por la empresa Kaede; aunque la decisión de Sesshomaru afecta a Taisho Corp.

–¿Cómo es posible que una decisión personal afecte la laboral niña?

–Inu-no y Naraku firmaron un preacuerdo hace un año y medio, cuando la relación de Sesshomaru y Kagura iba viento en popa, Naraku le debe una fuerte cantidad de dinero por unas acciones, si Sesshomaru y Kagura llevaran a cabo el compromiso, todo seguiría igual. Naraku le seguiría debiendo ese dinero a mi esposo.

–Y ahora que han terminado con su noviazgo, ¿qué sucede con ese acuerdo niña?

–En el convenio se estipula que si Sesshomaru incumplía con el compromiso, la deuda de Naraku terminaría y podría disponer de las acciones, tendría voz y voto en la empresa, en este momento su poder está congelado por la deuda que tiene con Inu-no, pero si la deuda se liquida, Naraku podrá tomar decisiones con respecto a Taisho Corp. y su deuda terminaría.

– Pero niña Izayoi, si Naraku pagara la deuda también tendría control sobre las acciones, así que no hay tal diferencia.

–El problema no es el voto de Naraku, ya que es un accionista minoritario, los mayoritarios y en este caso Inu-no son los que pueden tomar decisiones absolutas.

–¿Entonces cuál es el problema real? no lo entiendo niña.

–La deuda millonaria de Naraku con Inu-no, ya que él ha aplazado los pagos, ha generado intereses millonarios, y con la decisión de Sesshomaru, Naraku se niega a pagar.

–¿Y tan grande es esa deuda?, el señor Inu-no tiene mucha solvencia económica, hace muchas inversiones, tiene Taisho Corp.; ha puesto grandes comercios en todo Tokio, las casa-habitación de estudiantes son muchas, no perdería casi nada.

–Kaede, Inu-no ha invertido una fuerte suma de esos comercios a la bolsa de valores, en ocasiones la bolsa sube y nos beneficia, en ocasiones baja y con eso bajamos aún más, incluso podría llevar a Taisho Corp. a la quiebra por la decisión que tomo.

Kaede tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, con las últimas palabras de Izayoi había comprendido cual era la magnitud del problema al que se enfrentaban los Taisho, tantos años sirviéndole y nunca pensaría que ellos hablaran del tema de quedarse sin dinero.

–Entonces, por qué no hablan con el niño Sesshomaru y le dicen que es por el bien de la empresa.

–Kaede, cuando mi hijo me dijo que si tuviera que elegir él la elegiría a ella, no pude evitar llorar, porque todos los años de esfuerzo y sacrificio de los ancestros de los Taisho se esfumarán así como si nada. Por otro lado, Kaede, lloré de felicidad; mi hijo por fin encontró a alguien que lo hizo creer en el amor nuevamente, un amor sincero, un amor que estoy segura jamás experimentó con Kagura.

–No sé qué decirle niña.

–Kaede, cuando conocí a Inu no mis padres estaban en la quiebra, así que ya he experimentado eso; pero no me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que cuando Inu no le cuente a Sesshomaru el riesgo que implicaría para Taisho Corp. desistir del compromiso con Kagura, él pueda...

–Tienes miedo que Sesshomaru olvide la elección que tomó y acepte el compromiso forzado–, más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

–Sí Kaede, tengo miedo que mi hijo se niegue a la felicidad por ese estúpido contrato.

Izayoi comenzó a llorar, Kaede la observaba. «Mi niña Izayoi, cuanto sufres por ese niño que llego a tu vida años atrás, ni siquiera lleva tu sangre y lo has sabido amar y entender más que su propia madre, el niño Sesshomaru tiene suerte de tenerte como su madre, no deberías preocuparte tanto por él, la vida lo ha tratado duro desde que era un pequeño, esta vez el será feliz.»

–Daijobu, daijobu mi niña. Tu niño estará bien, el será feliz confía en eso. Ha sufrido mucho desde pequeño; pero esta vez el podrá ser feliz, tomará la decisión correcta en el momento conveniente.

Kaede había abrazado a Izayoi y es que, a pesar de que Kaede era empleada, para Izayoi ella era parte de su familia ya que crió a Inuyasha y cuidó de Sesshomaru cuando recién llegó a su casa, además de ser su compañera de penas y alegrías.

CONTINUARÁ...


	32. La discusión

**Capítulo 32. La discusión.**

–Daijobu, daijobu mi niña. Tu niño estará bien, el será feliz confía en eso. Ha sufrido mucho desde pequeño; pero esta vez el podrá ser feliz, tomará la decisión correcta en el momento conveniente.

Kaede había abrazado a Izayoi y es que, a pesar de que Kaede era empleada, para Izayoi ella era parte de su familia ya que crió a Inuyasha y cuidó de Sesshomaru cuando recién llegó a su casa, además de ser su compañera de penas y alegrías.

«No sé qué es lo que siento por ti Sesshomaru, pero no saber de ti el resto del día me pone triste, y ahora que estaré dos semanas en reposo no sabré nada de ti. En el instituto era casi un hecho que te encontraría pero ahora las cosas cambian, no sé exactamente lo que me sucede contigo pero...»

–Ya lista para dormir.

–Sí Sango, estoy lista, me podrías acercar mi bolso, quiero coger un libro, aun no tengo sueño -

–Vale, vale, toma tu bolso, pero no te vayas a dormir muy tarde ¿vale?, recuerda que aunque no vayas al instituto buscaré forma de conseguirte los deberes.

–Ok Sango, está bien.

Kagome sacó el libro que le había obsequiado Sesshomaru, lo abrió en la página donde se había quedado. Estaba muy entusiasmada leyendo, parecía que no había pasado tiempo aunque ya llevaba casi una hora, las páginas las pasaba una a una, ella imaginaba cada una de las escenas, se veía como la protagonista de la obra y el fantasma de la opera era nada más y nada menos que Sesshomaru.

Kagome:

Durmiendo me cantó, en sueños fue, mi nombre pronunció, yo lo escuché, y si soñando estoy y veo por fin, fantasma de la ópera aqui estás, dentro de mí.

Dueto:

La puerta al laberinto está ante mí.

Fantasma de la opera eres tu/soy yo,

y estás/ estoy aquí.

Kagome:

El fantasma de la opera... fantasma...

El Fantasma de la ópera.

Sesshomaru:

Canta, canta para mí, mi ángel de la música canta para mí...

Canta, canta para mí…

Canta para mí.

–Siempre te cuidaré mi ángel de música–. Susurró el fantasma para después tomar sus labios.

Kagome abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida, el libro estaba sobre ella, sonrió un poco al darse cuenta que todo se trataba de un sueño. Luego se quedó sentada en su cama mientras tocaba sus labios, ella pasaba sus dedos suavemente dibujando la forma de sus labios y es que al final de su sueño ella era besada por el fantasma de la ópera.

«¿Cómo se sentirá el roce tus labios?, ¿por que tenía que soñar esto?... ¿Quién eres Sesshomaru Taisho?» Kagome se sentía confundida por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo con el mayor de los Taisho, ella siempre había podido controlar sus sentimientos, pero esta vez eran sus sentimientos los que parecían estar controlándola a ella.

Sesshomaru estaba en su habitación algo molesto por lo que Jaken le había dicho, le causaba malestar pensar que Inuyasha había estado con Kagome y además saber que Inuyasha ya sabía dónde vivía, no le causaba ni la mínima gracia el saber que podría estarla visitando cada que se le diera la gana.

Kagome se recostó de lado, mientras abrazaba su almohada, Sesshomaru igual estaba acostado, pensando en que Kagome ya estaría dormida, vio hacia su escritorio donde tenía la flor que ella le había regalado y cerró los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente todos se preparaban para ir a clases, menos Kagome, ella se encontraba en reposo y tenía justificante para semana y media de descanso. Estaba algo incomoda por eso ya que sentía que faltar a la escuela hacia que se perdiera su objetivo: ser la mejor y trabajar para una empresa importante o para su propia nueva empresa. Kagome había pedido a Sango que le alcanzara todos los libros de administración y finanzas que habían en la casa, ella estudiaría mientras tanto.

Las clases ya habían dado inicio, todos los chicos estaban en sus respectivas aulas, Inu-no estaba con Izayoi, desayunaban en el jardín. Él había llegado tarde por lo que no tuvieron tiempo de hablar del tema pendiente.

–Inu-no quiero que hablemos de nuestro hijo.

–Izayoi yo...

–Inu-no, querido, sabes cuánto ha sufrido nuestro hijo... Ahora que por fin parece que el encuentra la felicidad no quiero arrebatársela.

–No le estaremos arrebatando nada Izayoi, entiende querida, tengo que hablarle claro de todo esto a Sesshomaru. Entiendo tu punto, es mi hijo y claro que siento mucho esto que sucede; pero Sesshomaru debe entender que muchas familias dependen de Taisho Corp. y de su funcionamiento, si Taisho Corp. se va a la quiebra miles de familia serán afectadas, no seremos los únicos, habrán muchos desempleados.

–Es que debe haber alguna solución Inu-no.

–La solución es que Sesshomaru acepte el compromiso.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? No creí que usarías nunca a nuestro hijo tal y como un día lo hizo...– Izayoi se levantó de la mesa, Inu-no la miró fijamente a los ojos, vio la triste mirada de ella, costaba trabajo mantener la vista en ella por mucho tiempo, ya que podía contagiar ese dolor.

– Por favor Iza...

–Inu-no, esta vez no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo, he hablado con mi hijo, sabes cuánto tiempo tuvo que pasar para que él pudiera hablarme como lo hizo, esa joven ha logrado más en unos días que tú y yo juntos en todos estos años… Le pregunte qué pasaría si tuviera que elegir entre Taisho Corp. y esa chica ¿Sabes cuál fue su respuesta?

–Izayoi, no sé porqué complicas tanto las cosas, Sesshomaru toda su vida ha querido hacerse cargo de la compañía. Ahora esta puede ser su oportunidad, casándose con Kagura el tendrá el control de Taisho Corp. así que no representará un sacrificio mayor, si en el futuro Kagura no pudiera darle un heredero el contrato se anularía.

–No respondiste a mi pregunta Inu-no ¿Sabes cuál fue su respuesta?

–La respuesta debió ser obvia, por sus convicciones es de esperarse que escoja a Taisho Corp.

–Estás equivocados... –, después de una larga pausa, ella continuo –. Nuestro hijo la elegiría a ella.

–Qué estás diciendo, eso no puede ser cierto. Sesshomaru siempre ha querido estar a la cabeza de Taisho Corp. los objetivos y las convicciones de las personas no pueden cambiar tan drásticamente en unas semanas ¡ES ABSURDO! Él desde pequeño deseaba ser el único dueño de la compañía, quería demostrar que era superior que cualquiera incluso de su propio hermano.

–Tú lo has dicho querido, él lo deseaba; eso era antes, antes de saber que algo podría ser más importante que sentirse superior a cualquiera, yo le prometí que lo apoyaría sin importar las consecuencias; pero si tu llegaras a revelarle a Sesshomaru que la empresa se podría ir a la banca rota por su decisión, temo que... él elija un mal camino.

–Lo siento Izayoi, pero es mi deber como el líder de familia hablar con nuestro hijo y ponerlo al tanto de la situación, así que no me pidas que me calle porque no lo haré.

–Está bien Inu-no será como tú lo digas... –, lo miró a los ojos –con permiso.

Izayoi dejó a Inu-no solo en el jardín, Jaken observó la discusión manteniendo la distancia, se dio cuenta que los problemas eran más grandes de lo que parecían. Quien ya estaba al tanto de todo eso era Kaede, pero ellos no habían tenido tiempo para platicarlo

Inu-no se había quedado en el jardín, estaba completamente turbado por sus pensamientos.

«¿Por qué hiciste eso?, no creí que usarías nunca a nuestro hijo tal y como un día lo hizo...», las palabras de Izayoi golpeaban una y otra vez los recuerdos de Inu-no. «Cometí el mismo error que Irasue, no sé porque no preví esto. Naraku sin duda me tendió una trampa y estúpidamente caí en ella, ahora mi familia y las familias que dependen de Taisho Corp. estarán involucradas, pero tengo que hacerle entender a Sesshomaru que Taisho Corp. necesita de él en este momento, más adelante yo buscaré con los abogados alguna cláusula que nos ayude a anular ese maldito contrato sin dañar a la compañía, sólo necesitamos tiempo.»

–Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

Jaken se había acercado a preguntarle a su amo si todo estaba bien, ya que por un instante él se había quedado con la vista perdida.

–¿Ah? Sí Jaken, estoy bien. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

–Sí señor dígame ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

–Cuando vayas por Sesshomaru al instituto dile que necesito hablar con él, así que quiero que lo lleves a Taisho Corp.

«Esto no me gusta nada, el amo Inu-no luce menos agitado que la última vez que me ordenó llevarlo a Taisho Corp., pero en su rostro puedo notar mucha preocupación.»

–¿Jaken?

–Sí amo Inu-no, yo llevaré al amo Sesshomaru en cuando termine con sus actividades.

–Gracias Jaken, ahora me retiro–. Diciendo esto último el dueño de la casa se puso de pie, Jaken hizo una ligera reverencia para despedirlo con respeto como es debido

CONTINUARÁ...


	33. El primer beso

**Nota: **Quiero pedir disculpas a todas las lectoras que fielmente han seguido este fic, la razón por la que estuvo abandonado por casi un año no ha sido responsabilidad ni culpa de la fanficker Kristhen, aunque he de reconocer que ambas hemos pasado por demasiados cambios y situaciones difíciles estos últimos meses.

Deben saber, como ya se los había afirmado hace varios capítulos, este fic tiene final. De hecho ya está concluido desde hace varios meses. Espero que puedan tener paciencia, trataré de ser lo más rápida posible actualizando y que puedan conocer el desenlace de este hermoso fic.

_Editado con mucho cariño y dedicación, Pao…_

**Capítulo 33. El primer beso.****  
**

Diciendo esto último el dueño de la casa se puso de pie, Jaken hizo una ligera reverencia para despedirlo con respeto como es debido...

Izayoi se había encerrado en su estudio, tenía un lienzo en blanco y sus acuarelas estaban listas para ser usadas, comenzó a hacer su magia, ella tomo el pincel y comenzó a pintar... Ahí se quedó por un largo tiempo, mientras pensaba en la discusión que había tenido con Ino No, ellos nunca discutían pero esta vez su discusión había llegado bastante lejos.

Sesshomaru estaba en la escuela tomando los apuntes de manera adecuada, pero no dejaba de pensar en cómo haría para llevarle los apuntes a Kagome, él sabía que Inuyasha tenía los apuntes pero jamás se le ocurría pedírselos a él.

La campana del medio tiempo escolar había sonado, Sesshomaru salió de su aula y se dirigió al edificio de los primeros años, al llegar al aula de Kagome, el hablo con una chica que se encontraba en la puerta.

– ¿Vi... Vi...vienes a ver a tu hermano Inuyasha?- preguntó con nerviosismo y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas-, É…él acaba de salir del aula.

– No, en realidad quisiera hablar con alguna amiga o amigo de la señorita Higurashi Kagome.

– Ah etto pues su...su me...mejor amigo es ese chico de ahí se llama Koga.

– ¿Podría ser usted muy amable señorita en infórmale que lo estoy buscando?

– Cla...Cla...Claro que sí, yo ahora mismo le digo.

– Se lo agradezco señorita. –Diciendo esto último Sesshomaru hizo una reverencia ante la chica que estaba más que apenada y emocionada al tener al apuesto Sesshomaru ante ella, parecía que en cualquier momento tendría un derrame nasal. Las chicas de primero lo observaban, estaban más que emocionadas al ver al hermano mayor de Inuyasha, quien era apuesto; pero su hermano era aún más apuesto.

– Koga-kun te... te estan buscando en la puerta.

– ¿A mí? ¿Quién?

– E...E...Es Sesshomaru Taisho, el apuesto hermano de Inuyasha.

– Tranquila Ayumi, no quiero tener que llevarte a la enfermería.

– Es que él además de gua..gua..guapo , es caballeroso.

– Olvídalo Ayumi, veré que sucede.

Koga se dirigió hacia la puerta, se topó con el ojiámbar, su porte y distinción le hizo caer en cuenta que sin duda era un Taisho y por ende familia de Inuyasha.

– Me dijeron que necesitas hablar conmigo–, no espero respuesta. – ¿Qué sucede? – Koga no se andaba con rodeos, quería saber cuál era el punto a tratar con él, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de la forma en la que el pelinegro lo cuestiono, se dio cuenta que probablemente no había sido una buena idea.

– Soy Sesshomaru Taisho, venia para hablarte de Kagome.

– ¿Que sucede con Aome?

Sesshomaru levantó una ceja al escuchar la forma en la que Koga se dirigía a Kagome _"Ahome_", no le gusto en lo más mínimo a pesar de ello no se dejaría llevar por impulsos, ese no era su estilo.

– Necesito saber si existe la posibilidad de que me prestes tus notas al terminar las clases, Kagome está en reposo y procuro llevarle las notas para que no se atrase con sus responsabilidades.

– ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Ella está bien? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Ella está en casa o en el hospital?

Tantas preguntas estaban irritando al ojiámbar ya que se dio cuenta que no era una simple amistad lo de Koga por Kagome.

– ¿Podrás prestarme tus apuntes? ella está bien, solo tuvo una pequeña lesión en el tobillo, pero tiene que estar en cama, usaremos las notas para que le dé asesorías.

Koga no lucía del todo contento, prefería llevarle personalmente su cuaderno, además porque el hermano de Inuyasha iría y no el mismo Inuyasha, no entendía lo que sucedía con Kagome y esos dos. Lo cierto era que despertaba un poco de celos, pensó que había logrado superar lo de Kagome pero no era del todo cierto.

– ¿Entonces podrás prestarnos tus apuntes?, pediré que le saquen fotocopias y te los devolveré enseguida.

Koga no tenía opción, aunque le molestara, él hecho era que él estaba siendo amable con Kagome.

– Este bien, a la salida te entregare los cuadernos.

– Gracias.

Sesshomaru se marchó de ese lugar, Koga lo miraba, le parecía un chico excéntrico. Sesshomaru tomó su móvil de su bolsillo, se comunicaría con Jaken.

– Sí amo, Sesshomaru ¿En qué puedo servirle?

– Jaken, quiero que llegues antes al colegio, te diriges al aula de Kagome y preguntas por Koga, él te dará unos cuadernos, sácale foto copias y de inmediato se los devuelves, si Inuyasha te pide que lo lleves a casa de Kagome, tienes negada esa orden.

– Pero Amo Sessho...

– Te dije que esa orden esta negada, no se te ocurra desobedecerme Jaken.

– Este bien amo Sesshomaru, como usted ordene.

Sesshomaru había colgado la llamada, Jaken se sentía realmente incomodo no sabía qué pasaría si Inuyasha le pidiera que lo llevara al apartamento de Kagome y él se negara, al fin y al cabo Inuyasha también era su amo.

Las clases siguieron con su curso, todos tomaban notas, Kagura estaba desesperada miraba para todos lados, miraba a Sesshomaru con recelo, parecía estar en un ataque de frenesí y psicosis, Kagura realmente había sido afectada psicológicamente por el rompimiento con Sesshomaru.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que terminara la jornada estudiantil, Jaken había llegado al instituto, de inmediato entro en el edificio de los primeros años, subió un par de escaleras y toco al salón donde iba Kagome, el profesor lo recibió en la puerta

– Quisiera hablar un momento con el joven Koga.

– Koga te están buscando aquí en la puerta, date prisa y atiende.

Inuyasha trataba de ver quién era el que estaba en la puerta, pero no podía ver a nadie. Koga entro al aula y tomo unos cuadernos, después entro y cerró la puerta, nuevamente se sentó para concluir con las clases. Jaken bajo a prisa y se dirigió a sacar las copias, después de tenerlas lista volvió al aula, se las entregó al profesor, él fue el encargado de devolvérselas a Koga, después de un par de minutos él ya se encontraba parado frente a la limosina.

Por fin las clases culminaron, Inuyasha salió corriendo del aula, vio a Jaken y se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru aún no salía.

– Jaken necesito...

– Buenas tardes amo Inuyasha, el día de hoy no podre escoltarlo a la residencia, su padre el señor Taisho me ordenó que llevara al Amo Sesshomaru a Taisho Corp.

– ¿Pero y entonces como me iré a casa? ¿Jaken tu sabes porque mi padre está mandando a llamar tan seguido a Sesshomaru?

– James podrá escoltarlo hasta la residencia joven Inuyasha, y la verdad es que desconozco los motivos por el que su padre lo manda a llamar.

– Jaken, vámonos.

Sesshomaru se apareció tras de Inuyasha, al escuchar la voz de su hermano él lo miro, se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru lucía de lo más tranquilo, Inuyasha tomó la limosina que estaba estacionada tras la que conducía Jaken.

– Porque Inuyasha se va en la otra limosina.

– No me dio tiempo de decirle por el móvil que su padre me pidió que lo llevara a Taisho Corp.

– ...Llévame primero al departamento de Kagome, después iré a Taisho Corp.

– Como usted ordene joven Sesshomaru.

La limosina en la que viajaba Sesshomaru tomó la delantera, Jaken iba conduciendo a prisa no quería que le llamaran la atención a él y a Sesshomaru por desobedecer una orden directa.

–Hemos llegado joven Sesshomaru, permítame le abro la puerta. – Jaken se bajó corriendo y le abrió la puerta a Sesshomaru, este se bajó con las fotocopias en las manos, en ese momento la limosina en la que viajaba Inuyasha paso frente al edificio.

– James, detente.

La limosina de Inuyasha se detuvo frente a la de Sesshomaru.

Jaken se pusó alerta- _"No puede ser, el amo Sesshomaru y el amo Inuyasha discutirán una vez más, creí que sería más fácil todo esto, si el joven Inuyasha le informa al amo Inu No que desobedecí sus órdenes tendré problemas."_ – Amo Sesshomaru, el joven Inu...

– Sesshomaru ¿creí que tenías que ir a Taisho Corp.?

– Si iré a Taisho Corp. pero primero tengo algo que hacer.

– Así que fuiste tú quien fue a buscar a Koga, no sé porque haces esto si yo puedo traerle los apuntes a Kagome.

– No quiero que se te ocurra acercarte a ella Inuyasha, será mejor que la dejes en paz.

Sesshomaru había sujetado a Inuyasha por el cuello de la camisa.

– ¡Suéltame idiota!, yo conocí primero a Kagome, así que tengo más derecho sobre ella.

– Eres tan imbécil que crees tener derechos, ella no es un objeto, ella no te pertenece, y será mejor que te alejes de ella Inuyasha o no respondo.

Sesshomaru se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda a Inuyasha, entró al edificio y subió por el ascensor, se sentía algo molesto, no quería que Kagome se diera cuenta y era muy probable que no se daría cuenta ya que el aspecto del siempre mostraba frialdad.

Al llegar al apartamento llamó a la puerta.

– ¿Quién es? ¿Eres tu Sango?

– Soy Sesshomaru Taisho.

– E...es Se...See...Sesshomaru. - Dijo Kagome para ella misma en un susurro.

– ¿Estás sola? si gustas vuelvo en otro momento.

– ¡NOOO! pasa, está abierto...Por favor.

Sesshomaru entró al apartamento y se dirigió al cuarto de Kagome, ella estaba recostada pero con ayuda de unas almohadas se quedó sentada. Se había desenredado un poco el cabello con los dedos, no es que lo tuviera enredado pero si estaba algo desalineado.

– Hola, buenas tardes.

– Hola Sesshomaru buenas tardes no creí que vinieras el día de hoy.

– Bueno yo vine a traerte los apuntes de las clases.

– T... ¿Tú hiciste eso?... ven siéntate.

Kagome le estaba indicando a Sesshomaru que se sentara en la orilla de la cama

– Estoy bien así, ¡Gracias!

– Por favor Sesshomaru, no te voy a hacer nada, lo prometo.

– ¿Que estás diciendo? no es por eso, es solo que…

– ¿Es solo qué?

– No quiero que te sientas incomoda por mi culpa.

– Eso no pasara, ven en serio.

Sesshomaru le obedeció a Kagome, era la primera vez que él se dejaba llevar por lo que alguien le pidiera.

– ¿Contenta?

– No te enojes, si no te pedí nada malo ¿O sí?... Mejor muéstrame los apuntes que me trajiste.

Sesshomaru le extendió las hojas, Kagome conocía esos apuntes a la perfección.

– Esos apuntes son de Koga ¿Verdad?

– Ustedes son muy buenos amigos, tanto que él te llama Aome y no Kagome.

– ¡Ah!...Etto

– No tienes que explicarme y tienes razón los apuntes son de él.

Sesshomaru parecía haberse puesto celoso, después de confirmarle a Kagome que los apuntes eran de Koga, él se estaba levantando de la cama, pero la mano de Kagome lo detuvo tomándole por el antebrazo.

– Sesshomaru espera.

Él la miro directamente a los ojos, vio que ella estaba sonrojada, el ya no pudo contenerse más, el roce de la mano de ella, la forma en la que ella lo miraba era demasiado para él, se acercó hacia inclinándose muy cerca de su rostro, él no perdió detalle de su mirada, mientras más se acercaba sus labios, ella iba cerrando sus ojos, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que abrió ligeramente sus labios y justo en ese momento se fundieron en un beso

CONTINUARÁ...

Kristhen Love


	34. Revelaciones Parte I

**Capítulo 34. Revelaciones Parte I**

– Sesshomaru espera.

Él la miro directamente a los ojos, vio que ella estaba sonrojada, el ya no pudo contenerse más, el roce de la mano de ella, la forma en la que ella lo miraba era demasiado para él, se acercó hacia inclinándose muy cerca de su rostro, él no perdió detalle de su mirada, mientras más se acercaba sus labios, ella iba cerrando sus ojos, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que abrió ligeramente sus labios y justo en ese momento se fundieron en un beso.  
Sesshomaru no dejaba de observarla, se dio cuenta que al unir sus labios con los de ella, las mejillas de ella adoptaron un tenue color carmesí, entonces el cerro sus ojos y ambos se dejaron llevar por ese beso.

– ¡Jaken! no dijiste que tenías que llevar a Sesshomaru a Taisho Corp. entonces porque lo trajiste aquí.

– Amo Inuyasha, el amo Sesshomaru me pidió que lo trajera un momento, me dijo que sólo dejaría unas fotocopias y nos iríamos de inmediato.

Inuyasha dejó hablando a Jaken y se dirigía hacia el apartamento de Kagome, trató de detenerlo pero era imposible. Al llegar al apartamento Inuyasha entró, puesto que la puerta se encontraba abierta, y sabía muy bien que su hermano estaba ahí.

Sesshomaru había sujetado la muñeca de Kagome, ella no opuso resistencia, ese beso no había sido para nada forzado, aun no se separaban. En ese momento unos ojos color ámbar como una clara expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad presenciaban aquella escena, – _"No puede ser cierto, esto es alguna clase de pesadilla"_.

Sesshomaru estaba aferrado a ella y ella a él, las mejillas de Kagome estaban encendidas un tono carmesí, cuando ellos se alejaron un poco Kagome se dio cuenta de una presencia, giro su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y sus ojos color chocolate se cruzaron con unos cristalizados color ámbar.

– I...nu...ya...sha...

Al escuchar eso Sesshomaru giró su cabeza y se dio cuenta que ante ellos se encontraba Inuyasha. No parecía importarle que los haya visto, por el contrario, quería que a Inuyasha le quedara en claro que Kagome le importaba demasiado.

– Creo que mejor me voy. – Diciendo esto Inuyasha salió corriendo de la habitación, ni Sesshomaru ni Kagome intentaron detenerlo, claro estaba que ellos no estaban arrepentidos de haberse besado.

Bajó la mirada un poco apenada por el hecho, Sesshomaru la observó por un momento y nuevamente sujetó su muñeca, ella lo miró por un instante estaba esperando con ansias recibir otro beso de él y así fue, la atrajo hacia él y se fundieron en un nuevo beso.

– _"No sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo, me juré no enamorarme de nadie, pero... pero esto que siento es más fuerte que yo misma, no sé qué puedo hacer, necesito pedirle que se aleje de mi...él, él...él tiene que alejarse de mí..."_ – Una mezcla de tormento, satisfacción y deseo la invadía, su cerebro le decía que lo alejara pero su determinación la había abandonado cuando sintió el cálido aliento golpear contra su boca y esos labios invadiéndola, sabía que debía detenerse pero todas las sensaciones la superaban, simplemente, en ese preciso instante, no importaba nada más.

– _"No se quienes te habrán lastimado tanto, ni sé exactamente porque le tienes miedo al amor, pero...Luchare por conquistar tu corazón, no sé qué me sucedió contigo, no entiendo porque estoy actuando así, nunca habría echo esto con nadie... Pero tú, tú...Tú cambiaste algo en mi_…"

Inuyasha apretaba con furia el botón del elevador, quería que la puerta se abriera inmediatamente y cuando empezó a abrirse lentamente no le importo empujar a una persona.

– Fíjate ¡BAKAA! – Inuyasha subió al elevador y apretó el botón para descender hasta el último piso.

– ¿Ese no era Inuyasha? ¿Por qué iba así? Ahora que lo pienso había dos limosinas allá abajo…

Sango corrió al apartamento no entendía que pasaba pero quería asegurarse que Kagome estuviera bien, al llegar a la puerta del apartamento se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta. Eso la sobresalto aún más, corrió a la habitación de Kagome y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Sesshomaru y Kagome besándose.

Sango no quería interrumpirlos, pero estaba tan sorprendida que dio un paso para atrás y se golpeó con la puerta de la habitación de Kagome.

– ¡Sango!

– Gomenasai. –Se disculpó y salió corriendo de la habitación, Kagome se sentía muy avergonzada, tenía un intenso color carmesí cubriéndole las mejillas, Sesshomaru no dejaba de observarla, aunque no lo quisiera admitir para él, ella era muy tierna.

– Quiero que seas mi novia Kagome.

La sorpresa se reflejó en el hermoso rostro todavía sonrojado de la joven, esas palabras, esa simple petición que aunque anhelaba en lo profundo de su ser oírla, no sabía que responde. La confusión se apoderó de ella, había recibido gustosa sus besos acallando aquella voz en su interior que le repetía una y otra vez que eso no estaba para nada bien; pero, que él le pidiera que fueran novios en ese momento había sido demasiado pronto para ella, simplemente, no se lo podía permitir.

– Yo...Sesshomaru yo...

– No tienes que responderme ahora mismo, solo quiero decirte que no soy la clase de chicos que suelen molestarte a pesar de que le des una negativa, si tú me dices que no prometo no insistir. Creo que ambos somos lo suficientemente maduros para asimilar esto y tal vez por causa de alguien tú ya no confíes en los demás pero...

– No digas mas Sesshomaru.

Kagome bajó su mirada, él no dejaba de observarla y aunque le pidió que callara no hizo caso.

– Si alguien te hirió o si tus relaciones pasadas te afectaron, solo quiero que sepas que no todos los hombres tenemos las mismas actitudes.

– ¡Tu no entiendes Sesshomaru! – Levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban cristalizados por pequeñas lágrimas, Sesshomaru se sorprendió un poco al verla así, pero su forma de ser impedía que demostrase su preocupación.

– Claro que no te entiendo y si no me lo explicas nunca seré capaz de hacerlo.

Una vez más lo miro con enorme sorpresa. Sesshomaru le había respondido con total firmeza, sin inmutarse por verla a punto de llorar

– Sesshomaru yo solo he tenido un novio y ese chico fue Koga, él y yo fuimos novios durante la secundaria, todo parecía ir bien, el me quería y yo a él, pero las cosas en casa no estaban del todo bien, mis papás discutían todos los días, tenía mi propia habitación, pero los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes, cubría con mis manos mis oídos para no escuchar nada, cantaba una canción para esperar que todo pasara, pero no terminaba... Un día escuche cuando mamá le reclamaba a papá por encontrarle llamadas de otra mujer, creí que todo era un error, pero no olvidare las palabras de papá.

…

– ¿Dime quién es ella? ¿Cuántas llamadas al día recibes de ella? ¿Piensas seguir mintiendo? ¿A caso no eres un hombre?

– No tienes caso seguir mintiendo, nuestro matrimonio nunca funcionó, si permanecí a tu lado fue porque me amarraste.

– ¿Yo te amarré? eres un estúpido, ¿Y dime al menos ella es mejor que yo?

– Claro que me amarraste, cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, qué más podía hacer… y si fui un estúpido por soportarte tantos años, pero ahora la tengo a ella.

– Crees que ella no se va a cansar de ti, algún día lo hará, como tu hoy te cansaste de mí.

– Ella es una mujer completa, no como tú, solo me sirves para lavar y para cocinar, además, mientras yo tengas dinero ella no se cansara de mí, ¡ella me ama!

– Maldito bastardo ¡CALLATE!

…

– Nunca olvidaré que mi padre renegó mi existencia, después de eso los gritos por fin se fueron, él se marchó de la casa para no volver más, en lugar de todos aquellos gritos quedo un completo silencio iracundo y penetrante, un silencio que lastimaba día a día, mi madre cayó en una fuerte depresión, dejo de comer, no salía de su habitación, lucia demasiado descuidada, yo ya no sabía que más hacer por ella fue entonces que tome una decisión, estar sola, para no ser lastimada, no estar cerca de nadie, para no ser traicionada, tome la decisión de vivir solo para mí, y tome la decisión de ...¡NO AMAR!

Las últimas palabras de Kagome hicieron eco en los oídos de Sesshomaru, sin duda la vida de ella había sido triste y un tanto traumática, pero no era la única.

– Me iré por hoy, tengo asuntos que atender con mi padre, pero... – Hizo una pausa, meditando un poco lo que estaba a punto de decir, – mi propuesta sigue en pie, deseo que seas mi novia, aun no me has dicho que no, así que volveré por mi respuesta.

CONTINUARÁ...

Kristhen Love


	35. Revelaciones Parte II

**Capitulo 35. Revelaciones Parte II  
**

–…mi propuesta sigue en pie, deseo que seas mi novia, aún no me has dicho que no, así que volveré por mi respuesta.

Diciendo esto último, Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta dejando a Kagome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Después de la revelación que le había hecho creyó que él entendería su negativa; pero nunca sería así de fácil para Sesshomaru Taisho.

Al salir de la habitación Sesshomaru se topó con Sango, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario y se retiró del lugar, ella cerró la puerta principal y luego corrió hacia la habitación de Kagome.

– Ka...go...me ¿Dai..jobu? – Cuestionó con dificultad al ver a Kagome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se dio cuenta que no estaba muy bien, así que poco a poco se fue acercando hasta ella, cuando Kagome la tuvo a su alcance se arrojó a sus brazos a llorar.

– Daijobu, daijobu Kagome.

– ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué me enamoré Sango? hasta hoy… yo tenía el control de mis sentimientos y de mi vida, pero él tenía que llegar y arruinarlo todo... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

– Cuando el amor es verdadero Kagome, es algo que no puede controlar, los sentimientos nunca los has podido controlar nena, tienes que darte cuenta de eso, si pudieras controlar a tus sentimientos, ahorita no estarías llorando, serias fuerte.

– Pero...pero ¡NO PUEDO SANGO! ¡NO PUEDO!

Kagome se encontraba en su habitación echa un mar de llanto, Sango trataba de consolarla con un abrazo pero no parecía ser suficiente, Sesshomaru se apareció al abrirse la puerta del elevador, Jaken lo esperaba algo nervioso, vio salir corriendo a Inuyasha de los departamentos, trato de detenerlo pero fue imposible.

– ¿Todo está bien? Amo Sesshomaru.

– Vámonos Jaken, llévame a Taisho Corp. de inmediato.

– Sí amo Sesshomaru, como usted ordene.

Jaken notó algo en su mirada, le recordó al pequeño Sesshomaru al que el acostumbraba a seguir cuando apenas era un niño, esa mirada triste y vacía, una mirada gris que opacaba sus ojos color ámbar. – _"¿Qué habrá sucedido allá arriba?, primero el amo Inuyasha salió corriendo, por un instante parecía que lloraría y luego el amo Sesshomaru baja en este estado, tenía mucho tiempo que la mirada del niño Sesshomaru no lucia tan vacía."_

Jaken se puso en marcha rumbo a Taisho Corp., pero a través del espejo retrovisor observaba a Sesshomaru, quien iba perdido en sus pensamientos, la plática que había tenido con Kagome no lo había dejado muy bien, y a pesar de eso tuvieron un momento lindo, digno de recordar; pero el pesar que ambos tenia era aún mayor.

– _"Después de todo las heridas que un padre deja pueden ser profundas, yo solía pensar igual que tu Kagome, después de escuchar a mi madre hablar de mí como un objeto, pero conocer el amor de una verdadera madre me hizo darme cuenta que estaba en un error, espero te des cuenta a tiempo."_

– Amo Sesshomaru estamos llegando a Taisho Corp.

Sesshomaru no respondió, Jaken estaba preocupado por su amo no esperaba que el estuviera en una situación así, tenía tantos problemas, pero parecía no inmutarse en lo más mínimo, pero había algo en sus ojos que decían lo contrario.

Jaken ya había ingresado al estacionamiento subterráneo, al estacionar la limosina, corrió a abrirle la puerta a Sesshomaru, él salió del vehículo sin decir media palabra, ambos se dirigieron al elevador, Jaken no podía evitar sentirse inquieto, al llegar a la oficina de presidencia, Sesshomaru fue recibido por una enorme sonrisa, Sara estaba contenta al ver a Sesshomaru.

– Ho..Hola buenos días Sesshomaru ¡Bienvenido!

Sesshomaru no respondió, por un instante Sara se sintió mal, pero Jaken se disculpó en nombre de su amo.

– Buenos días señorita Sara, disculpe a mi amo, pero no ha tenido un buen día.

– Ah, etto. Entiendo.

Sesshomaru no pidió permiso para entrar a la oficina de su padre, únicamente entro, Inu No se sorprendió un poco por la actitud de Sesshomaru, pero en ese momento él no se sentía con el derecho de reclamarle algo, y menos con lo que tenía que decirle.

– Sesshomaru, toma asiento.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede padre?

– ¿Te encuentras bien Sesshomaru? te noto algo diferente.

– Solo dime para que me has llamado, si es por la decisión que tome, todo sigue igual, yo no he cambiado de parecer.

– Antes de tomar como absoluta tu decisión, es necesario que sepas algo.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Sesshomaru, sé que te has negado a aceptar el compromiso con Kagura, pero hay algo que no te he dicho aun.

– Habla de una vez, déjate de rodeos y de palabrerías, lo que sea ¡Dilo ya!

– Hay un contrato de por medio en ese compromiso, contrato que si no es cumplido... ¡LLEVARA A TAISHO CORP. A LA RUINA!

Las palabras de Inu No perforaron los oídos de Sesshomaru, los ojos color ámbar se abrieron un poco, más que sorprendido parecía demasiado enojado.

– ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

– Sesshomaru yo…

– Habla de una buena vez, dime que es todo esto de que Taisho Corp. se irá a la ruina por mi causa,

– Sesshomaru, ¡cálmate! intenta escucharme.

– ¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme?! ¡Cómo demonios me voy a calmar! ¡¿Y de qué contrato me hablas?!

Los gritos de Sesshomaru e Inu No se escuchaban en la recepción, Sara estaba algo asustada, y Jaken se encontraba preocupado, no sabía cómo terminaría todo eso, así que hizo algo por el bien de sus amos.

– Sesshomaru es de lo que quería hablarte, Naraku y yo firmamos un acuerdo hace un par de años, cuando tu noviazgo con Kagura iba viento en popa, yo creí…

– ¿Tu creíste? El gran Inu No creyó, un contrato que beneficiaría a todos menos a ti, ¿Cierto?

– Sesshomaru espera, el contrato parecía algo razonable, la unión de Kagura y tu parecía un hecho, si ustedes dos se casaban la deuda que yo tengo con Naraku se perdería, pero Taisho Corp. seguiría en nuestras manos, al cabo de algún tiempo lograríamos restaurarnos de esa pérdida.

– Y ahora que no me casaré con Kagura.

– Si no te casas con Kagura, el contrato estipula que le perdonare a Naraku la deuda que tiene con Taisho Corp., y el podrá tomar decisiones como cualquier otro socio en la empresa, la deuda que Naraku tiene con Taisho Corp. es una deuda millonaria, podíamos perder a más de 3/4 partes de las personas que laboran aquí, dejaríamos a muchas familias sin empleo, y las cabezas de familia no podrían llevar el sustento a sus hogares, incluso nosotros probablemente quedemos en la banca rota.

– Así que tienes mi vida vendida en un ¡MALDITO CONTRATO!

– Sesshomaru espera no digas eso, yo no...

– Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, casarme con alguien por obligación ¿No es un contrato de venta?

Inu No miró a Sesshomaru, esa expresión en sus ojos no la había visto desde hacía 14 años atrás, cuando lo llevo a vivir a la mansión Taisho.

– Jaken, ¿Dónde están mi hijo y mi esposo? ¿Aún no han salido de la oficina?

– No señora aún permanecen ahí.

Izayoi había llegado a Taisho Corp. inmediatamente después de cuestionar a Jaken sobre su familia, ella corrió hacia la oficina de Inu No, al aproximarse escucho las hirientes palabras de Sesshomaru.

–… hijo, yo...

– No digas más padre, tal vez hubiera sido mejor tener un padre como el de Ahome, un padre que hubiera negado mi existencia, tal vez así no me hubieras tomado en cuenta para ese contrato, pero ahora... ahora solo tengo a dos padres que desde el momento en que nací, solo me han visto como un negocio, los dos han disfrutado vendiéndome, fue por eso que pagaste por mi ¿Cierto? Sabías que sería una inversión remunerada.

– Hijo yo...

Una lágrima rodo por la mejilla de Izayoi, ella tenía que admitir que lo que Sesshomaru estaba sintiendo en ese momento no era otra cosa más que la verdad. Terminó de accionar la manija y entró a la oficina de su esposo, Sesshomaru se encontraba parado frente a su padre, Inu No tenía un rostro de aflicción, no se sentía nada bien con lo que Sesshomaru le había dicho.

– Toma hijo, por favor tranquilízate y permite hablar con tu padre. – Izayoi le extendió a Sesshomaru las llaves de su auto, ella lucia triste, se dio cuenta que ella había escuchado lo que él había dicho.

– Perdóname madre.

– No tengo nada que perdonarte hijo.

Sesshomaru salió de la oficina, Inu No levanto la mano, quería detenerlo, no quería que él se fuera de ahí.

– Sessho...

– Querido, creo que es suficiente por hoy, permite que nuestro hijo asimile todo esto, al final el terminará entendiéndote.

Inu No se dejó caer en su asiento, se sentía demasiado desmoralizado, Jaken vio que Sesshomaru salió de la oficina, y se dirigió aprisa al elevador, el trato de detenerlo pero Izayoi se asomó desde la oficina y lo llamó.

– Jaken, te quedaras aquí, espera por mí.

– Si mi señora, como usted ordene.

Sesshomaru se subió al elevador, él era observado por Jaken y por Sara, aunque su rostro reflejaba esa frialdad y esa impasibilidad que lo caracterizaba sus ojos eran grises.

– Izayoi, hice lo mismo que Irasue, y creo que esta vez yo fui más lejos que ella, ¡Soy un mal padre!

– Eres humano cariño, todos cometemos errores, algo le sucedió a Sesshomaru antes de venir a hablar contigo, por eso se comportó de ese modo, estoy casi segura.

– Pero aunque así haya sido, nuestro hijo tiene razón, yo no debí firmar un contrato y mucho menos después de lo que a mí me sucedió con Irasue.

– Con arrepentirte las cosas no cambiaran, tienes que aceptar que como el líder y cabeza de la familia, eres tú quien tomo las decisiones y en contadas ocasiones te he dicho que apoyare a mi hijo y hoy lo sostengo, cuando me conociste mi familia estaba en la banca rota Inu No aun así me aceptaste y decidiste unir tu vida a la mía, ayudaste a mis padres que salieran de esa crisis, así que no dudo que ellos en agradecimiento nos apoyen ahora que lo necesitamos.

Inu No levanto la mirada, la dulce mujer que había escogido como esposa era ahora la que le estaba diciendo como solucionar los problemas y cómo comportarse en una situación de ese modo.

– Gracias Izayoi, una vez más tú...me haces dar cuenta del porqué te elegí a ti como mi esposa y como la madre de mis hijos.

Inu No se levantó y abrazó fuertemente a su esposa, quien lo recibió muy gustosa, lo amaba con toda su alma y lo único que quería era mantener a su familia unida, y lo haría sin importar cual fuera el costo.

CONTINUARÁ...

Kristhen Love


	36. Revelaciones Parte III

**Capitulo 36. Revelaciones Parte III  
**

– Gracias Izayoi, una vez más tu...me haces dar cuenta del porqué te elegí a ti como mi esposa y como la madre de mis hijos.

Inu No se levantó y abrazo muy fuertemente a su esposa, quien lo recibió muy gustosa, ella amaba con toda su alma a Inu No, y lo único que ella quería era mantener a su familia unida, y lo haría sin importar cual fuera el costo.

– Ahora tengo que marcharme cariño, iré a ver a nuestro hijo, hablare con él, así que por favor continuo trabajando, te veré en casa, procura no llegar muy tarde.

Izayoi le dedicó una sonrisa a su esposo, antes de salir de la oficina, esa sonrisa confortaba de sobre manera al hombre que unos minutos atrás se sintió el peor de los padres.

– Jaken, por favor vámonos... Sara disculpa que no te haya saludado al entrar, pero es que tenía algo de prisa. Hasta luego, cuida de mi esposo.

– Cla...Claro que si señora, y no tiene que disculparse, yo la entiendo.

Jaken escoltó a su señora hasta el elevador, Izayoi podía parecer demasiado pacifica, era una cualidad que muchas personas a su alrededor disfrutaban, pero en realidad ella era fuerte porque así tenía que ser.

– Jaken.

– Sí mi señora ¿Qué sucede?

– Sabes si ocurrió algo antes de que Sesshomaru llegara a Taisho Corp.

– Ah etto...

Jaken por un momento se asombró, la cualidad de Izayoi de deducir sobre el comportamiento de su familia era demasiado aguda, el anciano no sabía si debía decirlo o no.

– Jaken, si en verdad estimas a mi hijo Sesshomaru, como creo que lo haces, me gustaría que me digas ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

– Mi señora, antes de venir aquí el amo Sesshomaru me pidió que lo llevara a entregarle unos apuntes a la señorita Kagome, pero el amo Inuyasha y el tuvieron un encuentro algo desagradable, ambos se estaban peleando por ella, el amo Sesshomaru se adelantó al departamento de ella, luego entró el amo Inuyasha, minutos más tarde el amo Inuyasha salió corriendo, parecía que tenía rabia, incluso me pareció ver que estaba a punto de llorar.

– ¿Y Sesshomaru? ¿Qué sucedió con él?

– El amo Sesshomaru tardó un poco más en salir, pero cuando bajó del ascensor vi los ojos de aquel niño de 4 años que recién llegaba a la mansión Taisho, su mirada era gris y vacía, le cuestioné que era lo que sucedía y el no respondió.

– Jaken llévame a casa de esa joven. 

Sintió mucho pesar por toda la extraña y confusa situación por la que estaban pasando sus dos jóvenes amos, muchas interrogantes y preocupaciones, y esa orden, simplemente no podía negarse a obedecerla; pero, ¿qué sucedería después de eso?, ¿qué consecuencias podría traer consigo?

– Co..Como usted ordene mi señora.

Jaken no tuvo más alternativa que obedecer, se puso en camino hacia el departamento de la joven, probablemente muchas verdades y revelaciones saldrían a la luz esa misma tarde...

Cada palabra pronunciada por Sesshomaru se repetía una y otra vez en su mente –_…__tal vez hubiera sido mejor tener un padre como el de Ahome,_ – Izayoi se encontraba en extremo preocupada por la estabilidad emocional de su hijo, –_…un padre que hubiera negado mi existencia, tal vez así no me hubieras tomado en cuenta para ese contrato, pero ahora...ahora solo tengo a dos padres que desde el momento en que nací, solo me han visto como un negocio, los dos han disfrutado vendiéndome… _– lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo debía averiguarlo, no permitiría que Sesshomaru albergara dentro de sí sentimientos negativos que lo pudieran llevar a cometer alguna locura.

– Mi señora hemos llegado.

Jaken estaba abriendo la portezuela de la limosina, Izayoi vio el edificio y enseguida reconoció el lugar, ella mejor que nadie conocía ese lugar.

– Jaken, ¿en qué departamento se encuentra Kagome?

– En el departamento 31B mi señora.

– Ok, quédate aquí, subiré a hablar con ella un momento.

– Como usted ordene mi señora.

La mujer subió al ascensor, Sango corrió al cuarto de Kagome ella ya lucía mucho más tranquila.

– ¡Kagome! ¿Qué crees?

– ¿Qué sucede Sango?

– Fui con el casero para pagarle un mes de renta y me dijo que no le debíamos nada.

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Sango?

– Me dijo que por órdenes del dueño, no pagaríamos la renta, solo tendríamos que cubrir los gastos de servicio.

– Sango no podemos aceptar eso, además ¿Quién es el dueño?

– El casero omitió su nombre, pero nos está ayudando, no se te hace un buen gesto de su parte.

– No lo sé Sango, no estoy convencida de ello, en cuanto me recupere y pueda caminar hablare con el casero.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió la conversación.

– ¿Quién puede ser?

– No lo sé Sango, ve a ver quién es.

Sango se dirigió hacia la puerta, al abrir se encontró con una hermosa mujer de cabello muy largo y negro como la noche, su aspecto era distinguido y elegante.

– Tú debes de ser Sango, la amiga de Kagome ¿Podría pasar a hablar con ella?

– Pe...Pe...Pe

– Sango ¿Quién es? – Gritó Kagome desde la habitación.

– ¿Podría pasar señorita?

– ¿Quién es usted? – Cuestionó Sango algo asustada.

– Disculpa mi descortesía Sango, soy Izayoi de Taisho, la madre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, un gusto conocerte.

La mujer hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza, a lo que Sango se sintió un poco incomoda, después de saber que ella era la multimillonaria esposa de Inu No Taisho.

– Señora disculpe mi descortesía, pase por favor está usted en su casa. – Sango se inclinó ante la hermosa mujer.

– No tienes que hacer esto, solo quiero que me permitas hablar con Kagome.

– Sango ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo? – Se oyó el grito insistente de Kagome.

– Es la ma...

– Permíteme presentarme, si gustas Jaken el chofer se encuentra abajo.

– Claro, entiendo.

Sango salió del apartamento, al salir Izayoi caminó rumbo a la habitación de Kagome.

– Hola Kagome ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Kagome se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar una voz desconocida para ella.

– ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

– Soy la madre de Sesshomaru, mi nombre es Izayoi.

– ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

– Me gustaría preguntarte ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con mi hijo el día de hoy?

Kagome se puso algo nerviosa, tenía los ojos abiertos muy grandes y es que no estaba entendiendo del todo la pregunta de ella.

– ¿A qué se refiere?

– Kagome, le contaste a mi hijo algo sobre tu vida, pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste? necesito que me digas que sucedió exactamente, para que yo pueda ayudarlo.

– ¿Le paso algo a Sesshomaru? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? Acaso ¿Fue culpa mía? – Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas, Izayoi no dejaba de observarla, se dio cuenta que algo diferente había en ella.

– ¿Me contarás que sucedió? Sesshomaru al parecer estará bien, pero necesito que me digas.

– Sesshomaru me pidió que fuera su novia.

Al escuchar eso Izayoi se sorprendió de sobremanera, pero tenía que guardar la calma, tenía que saber mantener la calma en una situación así.

– Tú ¿Qué le respondiste?

– Yo no sabía que responder, Sesshomaru se ha portado tan diferente conmigo, que no quería herirlo, pero como decirle que no... si ni yo misma se lo que siento.

– ¿Amas a mi hijo?

La pregunta de Izayoi nuevamente retumbo en los tímpanos de Kagome, ella no quería aceptar su realidad, no deseaba hacerlo, prefería seguir en la negación, no podía y no quería aceptar lo que sentía, solo bajo su mirada, mientras la mujer la observaba.

– Tan difícil es decir que lo amas.

– Usted no entiende.

– Puedes contarme para que pueda entender.

Esas palabras penetraron el corazón de Kagome ya que recordó las palabras de Sesshomaru

– Está bien señora, le diré lo mismo que le dije a él…

CONTINUARÁ...

Kristhen Love


	37. Revelaciones Parte IV

**Capítulo 37. Revelaciones Parte IV**

– Está bien señora, le diré lo mismo que le dije a él.

Izayoi tomó asiento a un costado de Kagome, mientras ella se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían 'inundado su rostro, frotaba sus ojos y tomaba valor para contarle todo.

– Hace un momento aquí mismo Sesshomaru y yo... –dudaba, no sabía si debía contarle con detalles todo lo ocurrido, la mirada de Izayoi la penetraba y sentía como si le pudiera leer la mente, la vergüenza se apoderó de ella y aunque sitió que todo el valor que creía tener en ese instante se había esfumado, decidió continuar, – nos besamos, – soltó en un suspiro, el silencio que prosiguió a su confesión le indicó que continuara con el relato. – Es la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que yo permito que alguien me bese, desde que conocí a Sesshomaru no he podido callar a mis sentimientos, constantemente me están gritando por él, Inuyasha nos vio besándonos, pero al parecer eso no nos importó y… no sé si es correcto. – Los nervios la traicionaron y sus ojos se cristalizaron, intentaba mantener la sonrisa fingida en sus labios en espera de alguna respuesta o reproche por parte de la madre de Sesshomaru.  
El mutismo de Izayoi la desconcertó y ante el incómodo silencio creyó conveniente seguir hablando antes de que las lágrimas brotaran. – Después de besarnos, Sesshomaru me dijo que quería que yo fuera su novia, en ese momento solo pude mirarlo, a pesar de que deseaba decirle que sí, a pesar de que en mi interior una voz me gritaba que sí, yo iba a decirle que no.

– Y que sucedió ¿Le diste tu respuesta? – Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, aunque no perdió detalle de cada palabra, cada gesto y la mirada esperanzada que mostraban los orbes chocolate de aquella joven. Todo era contradictorio.

– Antes de que yo pudiera darle mi respuesta él me dijo que no tenía que responderle en ese momento, me dijo que si yo decía que no, él no me buscaría, ni insistiría como otros chicos, me dijo que probablemente yo no confiaba en las personas por qué me habrían hecho algo, le pedí que no siguiera, le pedí que no dijera más, pero...

– El insistió ¿Cierto?

– Él me dijo que si alguien me había lastimado, o que si mis relaciones pasadas me habían afectado, que no tenía por qué temer, que no todos los hombres eran iguales... ¿Sabe? le dije lo mismo que a usted hace un momento.

Kagome dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas, contenerlas era inútil, pero, sin dejar de llorar ella sonreía. Realmente el estado de ánimo de Kagome era tristeza absoluta por la batalla entre sus sentimientos y la razón en su interior.

– ¿ A qué te refieres? – La cuestionó.

– Le grite que él no entendía, creí que con eso el me dejaría, pero ya veo que se parece mucho a usted, porque en lugar de huir, en lugar de irse sin tratar de entenderme él se quedó aquí, me dijo que no me entendía y que si yo no le explicaba el no sería capaz de hacerlo, cuando escuche esas palabras de él, me sentí amada porque él se estaba preocupando por mí, y cuando usted hace un momento me pidió que le explicara para que me entendiera, me di cuenta que Sesshomaru tiene una maravillosa madre, y él sin duda se parece mucho a usted.

Izayoi la miro, los ojos de la mujer se cristalizaron por lágrimas que se habían acumulado, las palabras de Kagome estaban surtiendo efecto sobre ella.

– Y le explicaste a Sesshomaru la razón por la que no confías en él. – Más que una pregunta, lo dijo como afirmación.

– Sí, le dije lo mismo que le diré a usted... – Después de una pequeña pausa, Kagome comenzó a contarle a Izayoi. – Señora Izayoi, yo solo tuve un novio eso fue durante la secundaria, todo parecía ir bien, el me quería y yo a él, pero las cosas en casa no estaban del todo bien, yo me apoyaba en Koga, ese es el nombre de aquel chico, mis papás discutían todos los días, tenía mi propia habitación, pero los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes, cubría con mis manos mis oídos para no escuchar nada, cantaba una canción para esperar que todo pasara, pero no terminaba... Cuando me di cuenta que la relación de una pareja se puede terminar yo comencé a alejarme de Koga, usaba cualquier pretexto para mantenerlo lejos de mí, siempre tenía en el pensamiento los pleitos de papá y mamá...  
Un día escuche cuando mamá le reclamaba a papá por encontrarle llamadas y textos de otra mujer, creí que todo era un error, creí que mi mamá estaba perdiendo la cabeza a causa de tantos conflictos, de tantos gritos, pero...No olvidare las palabras de papá.

…

– ¿Dime quién es ella? ¿Cuántas llamadas al día recibes de ella? ¿Piensas seguir mintiendo? ¿A caso no eres un hombre?

– No tienes caso seguir mintiendo, nuestro matrimonio nunca funcionó, si permanecí a tu lado fue porque me amarraste.

– ¿Yo te amarré? eres un estúpido, ¿Y dime al menos ella es mejor que yo?

– Claro que me amarraste, cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, qué más podía hacer… y si fui un estúpido por soportarte tantos años, pero ahora la tengo a ella.

– Crees que ella no se va a cansar de ti, algún día lo hará, como tu hoy te cansaste de mí.

– Ella es una mujer completa, no como tú, solo me sirves para lavar y para cocinar, además, mientras yo tengas dinero ella no se cansara de mí, ¡ella me ama!

– Maldito bastardo ¡CALLATE!

…

– Ese día, durante esa discusión, mi padre renegó mi existencia, permaneció a lado de mi madre por una hija no planeada, no deseada, después de unos meses ellos se divorciaron, mi padre recogió sus cosas y desde aquel día no he sabido nada de él, después de eso los gritos por fin se fueron, en lugar de todos aquellos gritos quedo un completo silencio iracundo y penetrante, un silencio que lastimaba día a día, mi madre cayó en una fuerte depresión, dejo de comer, no salía de su habitación, lucia demasiado descuidada, yo ya no sabía que más hacer por ella, le llevaba la comida hasta su dormitorio, casi tenía que alimentarla en la boca, fue entonces que tome una decisión, estar sola, para no ser lastimada, no estar cerca de nadie, para no ser traicionada, tome la decisión de vivir solo para mí, y tome la decisión de ...¡NO AMAR!

– Cortaste con tu único novio después de eso, y hasta ahora estas sola ¿Es así? – La mirada impasible de la elegante mujer parecía no perturbarse con nada, ni la tormentosa historia relatada por Kagome ni su decisión ferviente de no amar jamás.

– Así es, a unos pocos días del divorcio de mis padres, Koga me dijo que me amaba, que él se casaría conmigo, pero mi decisión ya había sido tomada, así que le dije que no lo amaba lo suficiente, le dije que nunca me casaría con él, así que él se marchó de mi vida también.

– ¿Mi hijo te dijo algo más después de que le contaste esto?

– Creí que con decirle esto, le quedaría claro que mi respuesta era no, pero sin embargo él, dijo que tenía que irse, me dijo que tenía asuntos que atender con su padre, pero que el volvería por una respuesta y se marchó.

– Kagome cuando te sucedió todo esto tú eras una adolescente tenías alrededor de 11 o 12 años supongo ¿No es así?

– Si así es tenía 12 años.

– Ok mira, yo entiendo tu historia y si es triste lo que te sucedió, pero eras una adolescente, creo que fue más fácil para ti razonar lo que sucedía en ese momento, déjame contarte una historia.

Kagome miró fijamente a Izayoi, quería escuchar atenta la historia que tenía para ella.

– Hace 18 años un hombre estaba casado con una mujer, que resultó ser muy ambiciosa, era una mujer hermosa, eso no se podía negar, pero no tenía escrúpulos, un día ellos decidieron separarse, el sentía que la amaba, estaba tan acostumbrado a someterse a los caprichos de ella, pero para ella el solo era un juguete, él era su caja fuerte, esa pareja tuvo un hijo, un hermoso niño, el padre quería a su primogénito, pero Irasue no permitía que el hombre viera a su pequeño.

– ¿Irasue?

– Sí, ese era el nombre de ella, le exigía dinero al hombre para solventar sus gastos y los de su hijo, un día ese hombre conoció a una mujer, ella y su familia atravesaban por fuertes problemas económicos, parecería que sería fácil conquistar a un hombre rico y solucionar sus problemas, pero no fue así, porque ellos dos verdaderamente se enamoraron, él le conto a aquella mujer sobre Irasue, y sobre su pequeño hijo, ya había pasado más de un año, un año en que el padre solo podía ver a su pequeño por un par de horas... y así fueron los 3 años que siguieron, el niño ya había cumplido 4 años y era un niño muy inteligente, el entendía todo.

…

– Irasue, déjame llevar a mi hijo, ni siquiera te importa, siempre lo está cuidando la gente del servicio.

– Crees que dejaría que te lleves a mi minita de oro.

– Como puedes expresarte así, es también tu hijo.

– Ya sé que es mi hijo y por eso quiero que esté a mi lado.

– Por favor Irasue no seas falsa.

– Que estas insinuando querido... Que no me importa mi hijo, no seas tan cruel.

– Irasue entrégame a mi hijo.

– ¿Cuánto estarías dispuesto a pagarme por él?

…

– ¿Esa mujer estaba vendiendo a su propio hijo?

– Así es Kagome, Irasue estaba vendiendo a su propio hijo, un pequeño de 4 años, un pequeño que no tenía malicia, un pequeño que parecía no entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero sabes algo Kagome, ese niño escucho esa conversación.

Las lágrimas en los ojos de Kagome comenzaron a brotar sin que ella pudiera controlarlas, ella nunca se había puesto a pensar que podían haber historias más crueles, que la que ella había vivido.

– ¿Y qué paso con ese pequeño? – Kagome cuestionó, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

– Irasue insistió en ponerle precio al pequeño, así que él estuvo dispuesto a pagar…

…

– Irasue entrégame a mi hijo.

– Cuanto estarías dispuesto a pagarme por él.

– ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¿Cómo que cuanto pagaría por él? es acaso que pretendes venderme a nuestro propio hijo.

– Querido, si a ti te interesa el bienestar de él, solo tienes que darme una cifra, eso es todo lo que pido.

El pequeño se encontraba escondido detrás de la puerta, unas lagrimillas se escapaban de sus pequeños ojitos inocentes.

– Dime ¿Cuánto quieres Irasue? te daré lo que me pidas por mi hijo.

– Ya nos estamos entendiendo más querido, así me gusta, solo quiero lo que me merezco, para empezar quiero que esta mansión sea mía, así que te llevaras a ese niño de aquí.

– Como puedes hablar de esa manera de él es tu hijo, con qué clase de monstruo me case.

– Por favor querido, no me vengas con eso ahora, ya estas divorciado de mí, y estas con una mojigata, estas con alguien que se hace la santa, ella te dijo que vinieras por el niño ¿no es así?, no le basta con el hijo que acaba de parir.

– Cállate Irasue, por dios cállate, el niño te puede escuchar.

– Y cuál sería el problema, el tendrá un hermanito, vivirá con su padre, y yo por fin tendré el dinero suficiente para darme la vida que deseo, así que, quiero un millón de dólares por él.

– ¿Qué? ¿Un millón? A caso estás loca, de donde demonios sacare tanto dinero.

– Por favor querido, no te hagas el miserable ahora, yo sé que eso no es nada para ti, y dime si tu hijo no lo vale

– Está bien Irasue, te daré un cheque por esa cantidad, pero ahora entrégamelo.

– Ok, ordenaré que te entreguen todas sus cosas, yo tengo que organizarme para un viaje que hare, adiós querido.

…

– ¿Ese hombre pagó un millón de dólares por su hijo?, entonces el sí amaba a su hijo.

– Sí, Kagome… Él sí amaba a su hijo a diferencia de ella, cuando ese niño llego a su nuevo hogar no confiaba en nadie, mucho menos en la nueva esposa de su padre, ese pequeño se la pasaba escondido en los rincones, o debajo de un gran árbol, absorto en sus lecturas, a veces comía, a veces no ¿Crees que el merecía algo así? ¿Crees que por lo que le sucedió el debía alejarse siendo solo un pequeño?

– Él era muy pequeño señora, parecería algo fácil que el olvidara su pasado, pero no fue así, y su padre lo amaba, la esposa de su padre no sé cómo sería.

– Ella había dado a luz a un bebé, era el segundo hijo de aquel hombre, pero él no marco distinción entre ellos, para él los dos eran sus adorados hijitos, y para ella tampoco había diferencia, a pesar de que ella no había sido quien lo llevo durante nueve meses en su vientre, ella quería darle mucho amor, quería cuidarlo y protegerlo, pero él se alejaba, el no permitía que traspasaran su barrera.

– Y entonces ¿Como le hicieron?

– Un hombre maduro, trabajador de la familia corría tras el pequeño, cuando se perdía en la casa, el hombre se daba a la tarea de buscarlo, ese hombre se encariño mucho con el pequeño, y el niño parecía haberse acostumbrado a la presencia de él hombre.

– Y su padre, y la mujer de su padre ¿cómo se acercaron a él?

– Poco a poco y con él paso del tiempo, el comenzó a acercarse, no era un acercamiento común, pero al menos se sentaba en la mesa cuando sus padres estaban comiendo, y no se alejaba tanto, aún recuerdo la primera vez que ese pequeño me llamo mamá.

Esas palabras cargadas de sentimiento y acompañadas por lágrimas de Izayoi, hicieron que Kagome abriera los ojos como platos. Kagome miraba a Izayoi, la sorpresa que sus ojos mostraban era evidente.

– U...usted...Usted está diciendo que... – Los ojos de Kagome se estaban llenando muy rápidamente por lágrimas.

– Así es Kagome, la historia que te conté es la historia de mi hijo Sesshomaru, yo soy su madre adoptiva, Irasue era su madre, me tomaron 3 años de luchas constantes en los que no me rendí, para que pudiera escuchar a mi pequeño Sesshomaru llamarme mamá.

CONTINUARÁ...

Kristhen Love


End file.
